Trust
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: La confiance, c'est comme le papier. Une fois qu'il est froissé, il ne peut pas être parfait. Mais l'amour peut-il tout arranger?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

 **PDV Externe**

 _Erin tape son rapport en colère, ils viennent de boucler l'affaire._

 _-Erin. Lança Voight_

 _-Quoi ?! Aboya-t-elle_

 _-Rentre chez toi, ça peut attendre demain le rapport._

 _-Je l'ai bientôt fini. Je vais le terminer._

 _Elle ne le regarda pas, elle lui en veut, elle lui en veut tellement de lui avoir fait ça dans leur dos. Ruzzek proposa d'aller boire un verre chez Molly pour fêter la fin de l'enquête, tout le monde accepta. Jay regarda Erin pour voir ce qu'elle veut faire mais cette dernière évite son regard et reste plonger dans son rapport._

 _-Erin ? Jay ? Demanda Atwater_

 _-Non merci. J'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi. Fit Erin_

 _Jay fit non de la tête aux gars, il sait qu'il faut qu'il reste avec Erin. Il y a anguille sous roche. Après une bonne heure les détectives commencèrent à quitter l'open-space. Erin récolta ses affaires avant de partir sans rien dire aux autres. Elle prit une douche chaude avant d'enfiler des vêtements plus confortable. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Jay, il rejoignit Erin dans le canapé après avoir pris une bière._

 _-Tout va bien Er ? Demanda-t-il_

 _-Oui._

 _-Er, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es froide et distante._

 _-Je suis froide et distante ?! Faute à qui ?! Réfléchis à ce qui s'est passé un peu dans la journée Jay ! S'exclama-t-elle_

 _-C'est à cause de l'enquête ?_

 _-Non à peine, vous avez juste organisé un truc dans mon dos avec Hank ! Vous avez magouillé et tu as failli mourir ! MOURIR JAY !_

 _-Il fallait le faire, je vais bien._

 _-NON IL NE FALLAIT PAS LE FAIRE ! CA N'A SERVIT A RIEN JAY ! JUSTE A TE METTRE EN DANGER POUR RIEN ! TU T'ES MIS EN DANGER POUR RIEN ! POUR RIEN JAY ! TU N'AS MEME PAS PENSEE A NOUS !_

 _-Erin…_

 _-Non ! Tu m'as fait promettre de ne jamais me mettre dans des situations dangereuses mais toi tu ne respectes même pas cette promesse ! Tu n'as plus que toi à penser, je suis là aussi ! Quand tu avais cette prime sur ta tête certes soit disant comme tu le disais tu n'avais personne aucun bénéficiaire, mais Jay je suis là ! Je suis là et je me soucie de toi ! Mais tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Qu'à toi ! Tu ne penses jamais à NOUS ! NOUS ON EST DEUX MAINTENANT !_

 _Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, il n'y a rien à dire après tout. Erin qui fulminait attrapa sa veste avant de sortir sans adresser un mot ni même un regard à Jay. Elle partit marcher en ville sans rien dire, essayant de se vider la tête._

 _-Ma chérie !_

 _-Salut maman. Déclara Erin sans aucune chaleur dans sa voix_

 _-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien._

 _-Ce n'est rien qui ne te concerne._

 _-Ma chérie, je ne veux rien te faire, je n'attends rien de toi. Je veux juste ton bonheur._

 _Après un moment à parler avec elle, Erin finit par suivre sa mère. Se disant qu'une soirée avec elle, à pouvoir l'insulter, ne pas avoir à être gentille avec elle pourrait lui faire du bien. Elles sortirent boire un verre dans un bar avant de rentrer chez Bunny. Le lendemain Erin n'adressa pas la parole à Jay, ils commencèrent par de la paperasse avant qu'Hank ne sorte de son bureau avec une enquête._

 _\- Equipez-vous on va entrer. Ruzzek et Atwater vous passez par derrière, Halstead, Alvin et moi on passe par devant. Antonio et Lindsay vous avisez selon par où passeront les suspects._

 _Jay retourna vers la voiture pour prendre une arme longue. Erin n'était pas très loin derrière lui._

 _-Vas-y surtout mets-toi bien en danger comme tu sais si bien le faire. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si tu as une petite amie qui craint pour toi._

 _-Er…_

 _Mais la jeune femme avait déjà tourné les talons et repartie près d'Antonio. Jay soupira, elle n'est pas rentrée hier soir, il s'était inquiété avant de se dire qu'elle avait dû dormir chez un de leurs amis. Après la descente ils retournèrent au District, Jay rejoignit Ruzzek pour aller interroger un des suspects pendant qu'Antonio et Voight s'occupait d'un autre. Erin cherche à creuser leur dossier avec l'aide d'Alvin et d'Atwater._

 _-Salut_

 _-Mouse ! Lança Kévin_

 _-Je suis passé faire un coucou._

 _-Finis l'entraînement ? Demanda Alvin_

 _-Ouais, j'ai quelques jours de libre avant de partir. Vous êtes sur une enquête ?_

 _-Oui, mais on vient de faire une descente et les mecs n'ont pas d'alibi et une bonne raison de s'en prendre à notre victime. Des plans pour tes derniers jours libres ?_

 _-Euh, deux trois trucs mais après je suis toujours dispo si vous avez des idées. Fit Mouse_

 _Erin s'était éclipsée pour aller prévenir les gars de la visite de Mouse, enfin surtout Jay. Les deux Rangers échangèrent une accolade._

 _-Alors tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda Jay_

 _-Je pensais qu'on aurait pu passer la soirée ensemble._

 _-Ouais_

 _-Je pensais aller la voir à l'hôpital militaire. Fit Mouse_

 _-Une bonne idée tu penses ? Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait voir personne du tout. Elle m'a littéralement jeté dehors quand j'ai essayé._

 _-Je sais, mais elle ne le sait pas encore en fait. J'ai eu son médecin au téléphone, elle se débrouille bien, sa rééducation se passe plutôt bien, elle fait des progrès et apparemment elle tient à retourner sur le terrain dès qu'elle peut._

 _Du soir les garçons sortirent mais au lieu d'aller au Molly comme à leur habitude ils sortirent dans une boîte pour que Mouse profite une dernière fois des joies. Les filles relookaient Jay et Mouse avidement._

 _-Je vais chercher des boissons. Lança Mouse_

 _-Je viens avec toi. Fit Jay_

 _En prenant son verre, le jeune homme aperçut Erin un peu plus loin en compagnie de…Bunny. Ils retournèrent avec les garçons mais Jay n'arrivait pas à lâcher du regard Erin. Il la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle se leva. La jeune femme se mit à danser plutôt serré avec un mec, Jay serra les dents. Comment elle peut lui faire ça ? Ils ont juste eu une petite dispute. Mais de là qu'elle aille avec sa mère et danser avec des inconnus._

 _Ruzzek et Atwater partirent danser avec des filles qui n'arrêtaient pas de les regarder. Jay et Antonio rejoignirent des filles pour les convaincre d'aller danser avec Mouse. Ils veulent bizuter un peu leur ami avant qu'il ne parte._

 _-Il a déjà eu une copine ? Demanda Antonio en se tournant vers Jay_

 _-Qui Mouse ? Ouais_

 _-Elle l'a quitté ?_

 _-Techniquement non._

 _-Tu vas me laisser poser des questions ou tu me racontes tout d'un coup ? Plaisanta Antonio_

 _-Il sortait avec ma sœur, elle était, est, dans l'armée comme nous. Un jour, une mission a mal tournée, elle a reçu une balle qui a éclaté dans sa hanche. Elle était dans un état critique, les médecins ne savaient pas vraiment si elle allait survivre. Mais elle a réussi, le seul truc c'est qu'elle ne pouvait plus marcher d'après les médecins. J'ai commencé à chercher des solutions pour elle, quand elle pourrait sortir de l'hôpital, un logement accessible en fauteuil… Elle l'a pris comme une trahison comme le fait que pour moi elle n'était plus bonne à rien. Elle m'a interdit de revenir la voir ou d'entrer en contact avec elle et c'est mis en tête de remarcher un jour pour retourner au front. Mouse m'aidait pour lui trouver un véhicule pour se déplacer, quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle tous les jours pendant qu'on n'était pas là… Elle nous en a voulu, et nous a « banni » techniquement elle est encore fiancée avec Mouse c'est juste qu'elle ne veut plus nous voir. Mais il va essayer d'aller la voir avant de partir._

 _-Et avec Erin tout va bien ? Demanda le portoricain_

 _-Oui, on s'est juste un peu disputé._

 _-Oh ça ne sera pas la seule dispute que vous aurez en tant que couple !_

 _-Couple et boulot. Les deux étaient liés._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **PDV Externe**

 _Erin rentra à l'appartement en milieu de matinée après avoir été en soirée avec Bunny et avoir dormit chez elle. Ils ne travaillent pas ce matin, Voight leur ayant donné la matinée de libre après plusieurs enquêtes qu'ils ont résolues rapidement. A peine rentrée elle sentit quelque chose de pas normal dans l'appartement, mais hormis le silence il n'y a rien de suspect. Elle se rendit dans la chambre s'attendant à y voir Jay mais la pièce est vide. Son regard tomba sur la porte de la penderie entrouverte._

 _-Oh…_

 _La penderie est vide des affaires de Jay, ses vêtements ne sont plus là. Elle regarda sa table de nuit, le cadre qu'il avait mis dessus avec une photo d'eux deux n'est plus là, ni le livre qu'il lisait. La jeune femme alla presqu'en courant dans la salle de bain mais la constatation fut la même, ses affaires ne sont plus là. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, les larmes lui montant. Il l'a abandonné. Il l'a laissé tomber…_

 _-Tu ne le méritais pas. Souffla une petite voix dans sa tête._

 _-Tu ne le méritais pas, regarde combien de fois tu l'as fait souffrir alors qu'il s'est toujours battu pour toi. C'est un héros, et les héros ne méritent pas des merdes comme toi. Continua la petite voix dans sa tête._

 _Au bout d'un moment Erin finit par se relever et se traina jusqu'à la cuisine._

 _-Merci encore Will. Lança Jay_

 _-Oh me remercie pas, je n'allais pas laisser mon frangin dehors. Et puis c'est bien mieux que le colocataire que j'avais et qui se baladait à poil dans l'appartement. Tu connais les lieux hein, fait comme chez toi, il faut que je file je vais être en retard._

 _Jay observa la chambre qu'il va occuper avant de sortir ses affaires et de les disposer comme il veut. Il mixa sa déco à celle de son frère, la collocation va être fun pensa-t-il. Le jeune homme se rendit au District avant d'être en retard. Antonio, Voight, Alvin et Erin sont déjà arrivés au boulot. Jay aperçut Erin le regarder, il ne dit rien et s'installa à son bureau._

 _-Un vol en cours avec prise d'otage, Crowley veut qu'on y aille. Lança Voight_

 _-On fait quoi pour Atwater et Ruzzek ? Demanda Olinski_

 _-Je m'occuperai d'eux en rentrant. Fit Voight_

 _Jay monta dans la voiture d'Erin sans rien dire, elle prit une inspiration pour prendre la parole mais Jay mit la radio en route._

 _-Jay…_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Euh…Je…_

 _-Ne te justifie pas Erin. C'est bon. Tu as fait ton choix je conçois._

 _-Tu mérites mieux que moi Jay._

 _Jay ne répondit rien, il en a marre de lui répéter sans cesse qu'elle est tout ce qu'il veut._

 _-Et ce qui est mieux pour toi c'est de retourner avec Bunny, au lieu de rester avec moi ?! Lâcha-t-il._

 _Jay descendit de voiture et enfila son gilet par balles._

 _-Bien Halstead positionne toi sur le toit d'en face et essaye d'avoir une fenêtre de tir. Lindsay tu vas avec lui._

 _Jay prit son matériel et grimpa jusqu'au toit, Erin le regarda s'installer sans rien dire._

 _-Tu prends les jumelles ? Demanda-t-il en positionnant son arme._

 _-J'ai trois hommes, un près de l'entrée, un au centre, et un près de la porte de derrière._

 _-J'en ai un quatrième près du coffre. Souffla Jay en regardant dans sa lunette._

 _Erin donna les informations à Voight, Jay doit attendre mais les hommes ont l'air instable. Du moins un, Jay confia son doute à Erin._

 _-L'un d'eux se drogue. Il a les symptômes, et il commence à être en doute. Fit Erin_

 _-Il pourrait devenir dangereux ? Demanda Jay_

 _-Je pense. Tu peux diriger ton arme sur lui, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment._

 _L'homme en question s'approcha d'une petite fille qui s'était recroquevillée contre son père. Jay visa la tête de l'homme et tira avant qu'il n'enlève la sécurité de son arme. Le SWAT fit irruption dans le magasin en compagnie de Voight, Antonio et Alvin. Erin posa une main sur l'épaule de Jay mais il se libéra et rangea son arme. Ils redescendirent sans rien dire, Voight vint les féliciter avant qu'ils ne rentrent au District pour les interroger. Le sergent passa un savon au deux retardataires, avant de les mettre de corvée. Jay et Erin ne s'adressèrent pas la parole de la journée, le jeune homme sortit boire un verre avec Antonio du soir. Alors qu'Erin avait rejoint sa mère, elles se rendirent dans une boîte de nuit et profitèrent de la nuit._

 _-Ton copain le flic est d'accord de te laisser sortir ce soir ?! Lança Bunny_

 _-Il ne le sait pas, et puis lui et moi c'est finis je pense._

 _-Vous n'étiez pas fait pour aller ensemble de toute manière. Il est trop carré, trop droit, il ne prend pas le temps de s'amuser, et ce n'est pas ce qu'il te faut._

 _Mouse venait d'arriver dans l'hôpital militaire, il se racla la gorge nerveux. Une infirmière lui sourit avant de lui désigner une chambre._

 _-Comment elle va aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il_

 _-Elle va plutôt bien. Vous voulez que je lui dise que vous êtes là ? Proposa-t-elle_

 _-Non surtout pas, sinon elle va me jeter dehors._

 _Il fit quelques pas vers la chambre et après avoir passé une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux il entra dans la chambre. Elle est allongée dans le lit tournant le dos à la porte._

 _-Je croyais que la séance de kiné était à… Craig._

 _-Salut Kat'._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _-Je voulais te voir, voir comment tu allais. J'ai appris que tu te débrouilles bien en rééducation._

 _-Ouais, ça va._

 _-Je vais repartir sur le terrain. Je voulais te le dire moi-même. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir soutenu, je me rends compte que j'aurai dû. C'était mon rôle en tant que fiancé de t'épauler._

 _-Ce n'est pas grave. Les regards de pitié du staff médical me suffisent largement. Retorqua-t-elle_

 _Un médecin entra_

 _-Désolé de déranger, c'est l'heure de votre séance de kiné._

 _-Ok._

 _Elle se redressa dans le lit avant de balancer une jambe par-dessus le lit et de « porter » l'autre avant de prendre les béquilles que Mouse lui tendait._

 _-Merci._

 _Le jeune homme nota qu'elle porte toujours sa bague de fiançailles au doigt et ne put s'empêcher de sourire._

 _-Tu…Tu veux venir ? Demanda Katsa_

 _-Si ça ne t'embêtes pas._

 _-Non un peu de soutien sera le bienvenu. Sourit-elle._

 _Il observa le kiné plier la jambe de Katsa, lui faire quelques mouvements différents pour échauffer les muscles. Mouse serra la main de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle tenta de soulever sa jambe seule._

 _-Vous vous débrouillez bien. Fit le kiné._

 _-Encore combien de temps vous pensez que j'aurai besoin de séances pour remarcher complétement ? Demanda la jeune Halstead_

 _-Encore un moment._

 _Elle laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération qui n'échappa à personne._

 _-Mais vous marchez déjà bien. Justifia le kiné_

 _-Oui mais ça ne suffit pas ! Moi je veux retourner sur le terrain !_

 _-Ca va venir, il ne faut pas se décourager. Tu as pensé à de la rééducation en piscine ? Ca fait travailler un peu plus tes jambes mais soulage en même temps. Les résultats sont plus performants que sur terre comme tu vas lutter contre l'eau. Souffla Mouse_

 _Elle lui sourit et le cœur de Mouse fit un bon heureux que Katsa ne le repousse pas. Profitant de ce moment auprès d'elle avant de devoir retourner au combat._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **PDV Externe**

 _Erin a finis par arrêter de venir aux Renseignements, c'est Bunny qui est venue rendre la plaque de la jeune femme à Voight. Elle avait lancé un petit « bonjour Détective » roucoulant à Jay en passant. Le jeune homme avait serré les dents pour ne pas répliquer quelque chose de méchant._

 _Jay rentra chez lui, ou plutôt chez Will et lui, le médecin a décidé de passer la soirée avec Nina. Jay regardait un match des Fire,_

 _-T'as encore oublié tes clés ?! Lança Jay en se levant en entendant quelqu'un frapper contre la porte._

 _Il posa sa bière et gagna l'entrée. Jay ouvrit la porte mais il n'y a personne de l'autre côté, il baissa le regard et aperçut un cosy. Le jeune homme regarda de chaque côté des fois qu'il y aurait quelqu'un, un de ses amis qui lui fait une blague… Mais le couloir est désert. Il se baissa au niveau du siège enfant, une petite couverture rose recouvre le bébé endormie._

 _-Ok, c'est quoi cette mascarade ? Il attrapa le cosy ainsi que le sac d'affaire avant de refermer la porte de l'appartement derrière lui._

 _Il posa le cosy sur la table et attrapa l'enveloppe qui ressort du sac et l'ouvrit. « Jay, je sais que j'ai beaucoup à m'expliquer, que tu dois m'en vouloir et tu en as tous les droits. J'ai mal agit, je ne pensais pas correctement à ce moment. J'ai juste eu tellement peur de te perdre, que j'ai vu mon monde s'effondré quand je t'ai vu en danger. Et je n'ai que pensé à moi ensuite. Bref, c'est ta fille, fait les tests de paternité si tu veux mais il s'agit de ta fille. Elle s'appelle Nya, elle a 5 mois. Si tu calcules tu verras que je suis tombée enceinte quand on était ensemble. Prends soin d'elle, tu seras un père formidable. Je t'aimerai toujours. Erin. »_

 _Jay n'en cru pas ses yeux, il relut deux fois la lettre avant de regarder la petite dormir. Pourquoi elle n'est pas revenue le voir quand elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte ? Pourquoi lui donné la petite maintenant ? Une petite voix lui dit que Bunny ne devait pas être innocente dans l'affaire. La petite commença à pleurer._

 _-Chutttttt, souffla Jay_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ? Il ne s'est jamais occupé de bébé._

 _-Chuttttt Nya, tout va bien fait dodo… Fit Jay désemparé._

 _En désespoir de cause il appela Hermann, avec 5 enfants il doit bien savoir comment faire et il ne posera pas trop de question._

 _« Allo ?_

 _-Hermann c'est Jay…_

 _-Ouah c'est quoi ce boucan à côté de toi ?!_

 _-J'ai besoin de ton aide… Je ne sais pas quoi faire…_

 _-OK j'arrive, tu vis toujours avec ton frère ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Je suis là dans 5 minutes. »_

 _En attendant il tenta de bercer la petite dans le cosy mais rien à faire, ce petit-être continue d'hurler à plein poumon. Hermann finit par arriver, Jay lui expliqua rapidement la situation._

 _-Ok, première chose à faire, la prendre dans tes bras. Elle a besoin de se sentir en sécurité, de sentir que tu es là. Déclara Hermann en détachant la petite et en la mettant dans les bras de Jay_

 _Jay eu l'air un peu décontenancé en la prenant, comment la tenir ? Lui fait-il mal…_

 _-Bien, toujours un bras sous ses fesses et ton autre main tu peux la mettre derrière son dos si tu en sens le besoin mais elle se tient plutôt bien._

 _La petite posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Jay, ce qui fit sourire les deux hommes._

 _-Tu vois elle n'avait besoin que de son père. Juste un petit chagrin. Tu verras elle a différents pleurs, quand elle a faim, quand la couche est sale, quand elle est malade, quand elle veut de l'attention…_

 _-Ok, là ça m'inquiète. Il n'y a même pas 45 minutes j'étais seul. Et me voilà père de cette petite et je ne sais rien du tout._

 _-Elle ne t'a laissé que cette lettre ? Demanda le vieux pompier_

 _-Oui, avec un sac et la petite._

 _-Tu sais quoi, tu as l'air tellement perdue que tu vas venir à la maison quelques jours. Cindy pourra t'apprendre les bases, changer une couche, donner le bain, habiller sans faire mal, la nourrir… Reconnaître les différents pleurs… On a une chambre d'ami vous serez bien dedans._

 _-Merci Hermann._

 _-Ah ne me remercie pas, c'est normale, hein petit bout de chou. Tu es bien dans les bras de papa._

 _La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Will fit son apparition dans le salon. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le bébé dans les bras de son frère._

 _-Hermann ne me dit pas que tu as encore eu un enfant ! S'exclama le médecin_

 _-Non ! Je ne suis que la cavalerie du secours ! Rigola le pompier._

 _Will se tourna un regard interrogateur vers son frère._

 _-Tu m'expliques ? Où as-tu kidnappé ce bébé Jay ?_

 _-Il est, enfin, elle est apparue devant la porte de l'appartement._

 _-Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir pour ce qui va suivre. Intervint Hermann en attrapant le bras de Will et l'incitant à s'asseoir._

 _-Erin l'a déposé sur le seuil avant de disparaître…_

 _-Erin ? Erin Lindsay ?_

 _-Oui. Fit Jay une ombre de tristesse passant dans son regard._

 _-Pourquoi elle l'a déposé à l'appartement ? Qu'est-ce que….Oh mon dieu ! T'es le père. Lâcha Will_

 _-Apparemment._

 _-Co…Comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda le jeune tonton_

 _-Nya, elle a 5 mois. Elle est née le 6 Juillet à Chicago._

 _-Ce jeune papa va venir à la maison quelques temps. Que Cindy lui apprenne les rudiments du rôle de parent. Fit Hermann_

 _Le pompier reprit la petite des bras de Jay,et lui enfila sa combinaison pour sortir. Décembre à Chicago il fait super froid mais apparemment Erin a tout prévu pour la petite puisqu'elle a une combinaison pour aller dehors, un petit bonnet et une couverture pour mettre par-dessus le cosy en plus du cache. Jay rassembla quelques affaires rapidement avant de rejoindre Hermann dehors._

 _-Je prends la petite dans ma voiture, tu vas être distrait sinon pendant la route._

 _-D'accord, je suis juste derrière. Déclara Jay_

 _Durant le trajet Jay réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de se passer et ce que ça va engendrer pour lui. Lui et ce petit-être. Il doit en parler à Voight absolument, sinon le sergent lui en voudrait, et puis il a le droit de savoir. C'est dans un sens sa petite-fille. Et puis il pourra lui donner des conseils également. Car là actuellement il ne sait pas du tout comment faire, comment s'occuper de la petite, comment faire avec son métier… Il se gara juste derrière Hermann et le rejoignit après avoir pris son sac._

 _-Jay ! Lança Cindy_

 _-Bonjour, je suis désolé de vous déranger comme ça. Je ne savais pas quoi faire._

 _-Ne t'en fais pas, ça sert à ça les amis. Elle est où la petite poupée ! Oooh elle est magnifique !_

 _Elle attrapa la petite dans sa combie-couverture marron clair et la prit dans ses bras._

 _-Christopher va monter le lit pour bébé qu'on a toujours, c'est super pratique car il est repliable. On va aller dans le salon, voir ce que tu as dans ce sac pour elle. Lança Cindy_

 _Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé Salomé dans sur les jambes de Mme Hermann. Elle ouvrit le sac avant d'en sortir des affaires, de nombreux pyjamas, de bodys, quelques petites tenues avec des collants. Quelques jouets pour la petite, 6 petits biberons, une tétine, du lait en poudre, des couches et des lingettes._

 _-Oh et il y a aussi une bouteille de shampooing pour bébé, plus beaucoup mais ça ira pour ce soir._

 _La petite se mit à gazouiller avant de commencer à pleurer._

 _-Elle doit avoir faim, on va aller faire son biberon, viens avec moi._

 _Cindy lui montra comment faire le biberon, les mesures. Et comment tenir la petite pendant qu'il lui donne._

 _-Après tu peux la mettre contre ton épaule et tapoter très doucement son dos._

 _-D'accord._

 _Il prit doucement Nya dans les bras et fit quelques pas dans le salon sous le regard attentif de Cindy. Will lui envoya un message pour lui dire d'emmener la petite à l'hôpital demain qu'il lui ferait passer un petit contrôle._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **PDV Externe**

 _Jay attrapa le cosy de Nya et la sortie de la voiture, Will l'a ausculté, la petite est en parfaite santé. Cindy le traina dans un magasin spécialisé pour bébé, il choisit des tenues pour la petite, la femme d'Hermann lui donnant des petits conseils essentiellement pour les tailles. Il acheta une poussette avec le cosy intégré celui qu'il a ne pourra pas aller dessus. Il en profita pour acheter le siège auto suivant histoire d'être prêt._

 _-Elle est en âge de commencer à manger autre chose que du lait. Fit Cindy_

 _Jay se rendit dans le rayon nourriture._

 _-Alors Nya qu'est-ce qu'on va prendre pour toi hein ?_

 _La petite sourit en regardant son père qui lui montrait des petits pots._

 _-Des carottes ? Oui c'est bon ça. Des potirons ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va prendre en plus, petits pois ? Et des compotes, si on prenait des compotes également._

 _-Agaaapaaa, gazouilla la petite._

 _-Ca je ne connais pas, rigola Jay en embrassant son front._

 _Il prit des compotes de pommes, rhubarbe, framboise… Ils rentrèrent chez Jay pour qu'il y dépose toutes les affaires._

 _-A son âge il faut surtout que tu n'existes pas à sortir avec elle pour qu'elle voit du monde. Fit Cindy_

 _-Je dois aller au district de toute manière._

 _Jay attrapa la petite avant de l'allonger sur le lit pour lui changer sa couche. Il commença à chatouiller le ventre de la petite._

 _-Aller ma princesse, on remet la combinaison._

 _La route jusqu'au District se fit avec Jay en chantant à la petite. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de monter par l'arrière du District. Les gars le regardèrent bizarrement lorsqu'il entra dans l'open-space, il se dirigea directement dans le bureau de Voight._

 _-Halstead ?_

 _-Il faut que je vous parler Sergent._

 _-Je pense._

 _Jay lui expliqua la situation, la lettre d'Erin, sa panique de ne pas savoir s'occuper de la petite, l'aide de la famille Hermann._

 _-Pourquoi Erin a décidé de l'abandonner chez toi au bout de 5 mois ? Elle n'arrivait peut-être plus à rester assez clean pour la petite._

 _-Peut-être qu'elle a arrêté lorsqu'elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Fit Jay_

 _Voight se pencha au-dessus de la petite Nya._

 **Trois ans plus tard**

Trois ans se sont écoulés depuis. Jay a pu découvrir les joies de devenir père, les poussés de dents, la petite malade, mais le bonheur d'être papa. Dès qu'il a des congés il le passe avec la petite Nya, les promenades dans le parc…. Erin n'est pas réapparu depuis qu'elle a abandonné de la petite devant chez Jay. Disparu dans la nature comme ça. Will est partit s'installer avec Nina, et Jay a retrouvé un appartement pour élever tranquillement la petite Nya.

-Papa j'ai fait un dessin pour toi !

-Ah bon, il faudra que tu me le montres une fois à la maison alors. Lança le Détective.

Il gara la voiture sur le parking avant de descendre, Voight la laissé quitter le District plus tôt que prévu pour aller récupérer la petite. Le jeune papa, détacha la ceinture de sa fille et plongea dans les yeux verts de la petite, elle a les yeux d'Erin mais le sourire de son père. Et de longs cheveux châtain avec des mèches blondes.

-Aller va te laver les mains pendant que je prépare le goûter.

Jay regarda la petite partir en courant dans la salle de bains avant de préparer un milkshake. Sa vie a tellement changée en trois ans, mais il ne regrette pas, Nya est la plus belle chose qu'il lui soit arrivé, bien qu'il aurait aimé qu'Erin soit là.

-Voilà mademoiselle Halstead, milkshake papaye, mange et vanille. Fit Jay

Jay joua avec elle dans la chambre, il lui lut un livre dans son petit coin lecture qu'il lui avait créé. Un petit typie mauve, avec des coussins et des guirlandes de boules lumineuses comme d'autres qui pendant dans sa chambre et lui font une atmosphère tamisée.

-Ok ma puce, tu vas mettre ton manteau.

-On va où ? Demanda Nya

-Tu te souviens on va sur la Navy Pier avec oncle Antonio.

-Et papy ?

-Oui mon cœur.

-Mais pourquoi on y va ?

-Parce que c'est pour les enfants qui ont une maman ou un papa pompier, policier, militaire.

-Mais qui va surveiller alors ? Demanda Nya

-Le FBI, parce que tu sais qui va venir aussi ? Souffla Jay

-Non qui ?!

-Le président !

Nya mit ses mains devant sa bouche mimant d'être choquée.

-Mais je dois me faire belle alors ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Files mettre une robe alors. Rigola Jay

Ils se mirent en route pour la Navy Pier, Hank les attendait sur le parking avec le reste de l'unité.

-Hey voilà la plus belle ! S'exclama Antonio

-Ne me vole pas ma fille ! Lança Jay

-Ouais mais je crois que tu as quelqu'un à aller saluer.

Jay se retourna et aperçut une silhouette féminine s'avancer vers eux. Il posa Nya par terre, Voight lui fit signe qu'il la regardait.

-Oh mon dieu ! Souffla Jay en s'approchant d'elle

-Tu pensais ne plus me revoir ?

-Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là !

-C'est une soirée pour les militaires aussi, non ? Mouse m'a demandé de venir. Et en plus il y a ma nièce il me semble.

Jay prit Katsa dans ses bras heureux de la voir enfin après autant de temps. Ils rejoignirent le groupe, Nya descendit des bras d'Antonio pour retourner avec son père. Ils marchèrent un moment, Nya marchait un peu en avant, jusqu'au moment où Jay ne la vit plus.

-Nya ?! Nya ! S'exclama-t-elle

Il commença à courir dans tous les sens en cherchant la petite et criant son prénom.

-C'est cette demoiselle est votre fille ? Demanda une voix

-Papa regarde ! C'est le président !

-Nya ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'éloigner de moi ! Et on ne dérange pas les gens !

-Désolée papa, je voulais voir le chef de notre pays.

-Excusez-moi monsieur le président, les enfants…

-Il n'y a pas de mal, quel âge a-t-elle ?

-3 ans. Elle s'appelle Nya.

Ils rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe pour le feu d'artifice, et autres activités. Antonio fit danser la petite Nya sur la reine des Neiges sous le regard d'agents du FBI.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **PDV Externe**

Jay se leva avant d'aller dans la chambre de Nya, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et caressa doucement les cheveux de la petite. Il dégagea les boucles de devant son visage avant d'embrasser la joue de sa fille.

-Hey mon bébé, c'est l'heure de se réveiller. Souffla-t-il en embrassant la joue de la petite

Nya passa ses bras autour du cou de Jay et enfoui sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son père. Il embrassa ses cheveux avant de se lever avec la petite dans les bras. Jay s'installa dans le canapé avec la petite recroquevillée contre lui et alluma la télévision. Le jeune père caressa les cheveux de la petite descendant dans son dos.

-On va prendre le petit-déjeuner chérie ? Souffla-t-il

-Oui.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Des céréales s'il te plaît papa. Murmura-t-elle

-Tu veux quoi comme jus ?

-Jus de mangue ! S'exclama-t-elle

-D'accord. Je t'aime mon ange.

Jay prépara le petit-déjeuner en observant sa fille regardant la télévision. Il est de repos ce matin, et il veut en profiter pour emmener Nya au parc. Jay lui enfila un jean foncé, et un petit haut et un gilet avant de lui faire une queue de cheval.

-Aller papa cours ! S'exclama Nya alors qu'elle était sur les épaules de son père.

Il descendit vers le parc en courant avec la petite riant aux éclats. Jay poussa la petite sur la balançoire alors qu'elle chante la Reine des Neiges.

-Excusez-moi.

Jay se retourna vers un homme qui a l'air apparemment gêné.

-Vous êtes Jay Halstead ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui.

-Euh, je sais que c'est inhabituel mais je suis Damon Lindsay. Le…le père d'Erin Lindsay. J'ai su que vous étiez son équipier.

-Ex-équipier. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'elle depuis longtemps.

-J'ai appris par Bunny, elle vous a quitté. Cette sorcière aura réussi à la garder sous sa coupe.

-Je…Je ne comprends pas. Vous étiez en prison…

-J'ai à m'expliquer je pense.

-Ma puce tu vas jouer au toboggan ? Lança Jay

Nya partit en courant, elle n'a pas besoin d'entendre ça.

-Je n'ai jamais touché à Erin, j'ai toujours pris soin de ma fille. Bunny a fait un mauvais coup, elle a menacé d'emmener Erin avec elle, de lui faire du mal si je ne prenais pas ça sur mon dos. Et j'ai été con, j'ai pensé que je n'aurai aucune face entre ma parole et la sienne, alors j'ai juste prit sur mon dos.

Les deux hommes ne dirent rien pendant un moment, observant la petite Nya en train de jouer.

-C'est sa fille ? Demanda le père d'Erin

-Oui.

-Elle a ses yeux mais elle vous ressemble, un beau mélange de vous deux. Ne perdez pas foie en Erin, elle fera la bonne décision.

Sans rien dire de plus le père biologique d'Erin repartit, Jay le regarda disparaître avant de reporter son attention sur Nya en train de jouer dans le sable. Est-ce qu'Erin est au courant de tout ça ? Est-ce que Bunny lui a dit la vérité sur son père ? Voight le sait-il lui-même ? Tant de question qui se bouscule dans sa tête. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

« Allô ?

-Jay, on a une enquête.

-Urgente ? J'arrive, il faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour Nya.

-Ton frère ne peut pas la garder ?

-Il est de garde. Je vais m'arranger, je serais là dans 15 minutes. »

Jay soupira, lui qui pensait qu'il pourrait passer du temps tranquillement avec sa petite-fille.

-Le devoir t'appel ? Lança une voix

-Kat' ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il surprit de voir sa sœur

-J'ai pu quitter l'hôpital, Mouse m'a…m'a prêté son appartement comme il n'est plus là. Juste le temps que je me retrouve un truc et que je puisse repartir. Je venais marcher un peu pour entraîner ma jambe.

-C'est cool.

-Tu veux que je te la garde ?

-Ca ne te dérangerais pas ? Demanda-t-il

-Non t'inquiètes et puis ça me fera un peu de compagnie comme ça.

Jay embrassa la joue de sa sœur avant de partir, soulagé de ne pas avoir à faire appel à une baby-sitter. En papa poule qu'il est, il n'aime pas confier la petite à des inconnus et privilégie toujours la « famille ».

-Ils vous attendent Cow-boy ! Lança Platt lorsqu'il arriva.

-Bien maintenant qu'on est tous là on va pouvoir se mettre au boulot. Déclara Voight

Jay s'installa à son bureau regardant des hommes en costard se tenir dans un coin de l'open-space. Voight les présenta en tant qu'agents du FBI.

-Un des membres de leur équipe a été enlevé pendant une enquête. On va les épauler sur l'affaire, retrouver cet agent au plus vite.

L'agent Malone leur fit le topo de l'enquête sur laquelle ils étaient en train de travailler. La première scène de crime, les indices relevés, les liens qu'ils ont fait, les relations qu'ils ont mises à jour… Les témoins, la seconde scène de crime…

-Votre agent il avait quel lien là-dedans ? Demanda Antonio

-Il allait voir une possible planque. Fit l'agent Fitzgerald

-Tout seul ? Vous ne faites pas équipe par deux ? Demanda Jay

-Pas quand on ne le juge pas nécessaire, c'est une perte de temps quand deux agents se déplacent juste pour une intuition. Je n'ai pas jugé utile d'envoyer deux agents sur place. Mon agent était assez qualifié pour le faire.

-Oui mais apparemment votre agent avait raison dans la mesure où il a été enlevé. Fit Ruzzek.

-C'est quoi l'adresse de cette planque ? Je vais aller faire un tour avec Halstead. Intervint Olinski.

Ils partirent tous les deux dans le cœur de Chicago, la planque est légèrement retirée de l'agitation de la rue.

-Il y a des traces de pneus. Un véhicule a dû partir précipitamment de là.

-Sûrement quand ils ont eu l'agent. Vu la largeur c'est un véhicule assez gros. Lança Jay

Ils observèrent les alentours mais il n'y a aucune caméra de surveillance, les passants passent sans faire attention…

-Voilà le scénario que j'imagine. Ils font leur coup dans la planque, prévoit la suite, l'agent du FBI arrive à ce moment-là. Ils l'assomment, le mette dans leur véhicule avant de changer de planque, dans un endroit isolé, là où personne n'y penserait. Fit Jay

-Chicago est une grande ville, avec de très nombreuses possibilités. Sans compter les quartiers où la police n'est pas la bienvenue. Ajouta Alvin.

-C'est bizarre quand même leur fonctionnement. Ils ne font pas équipe par deux. Je veux dire quand on va vérifier un truc ou même voir un indic on a quelqu'un avec nous. Je ne me vois pas partir vérifier un truc sans Erin, un de vous. Rectifia Jay

Olinski sourit, pour lui ce lapsus est révélateur des sentiments du jeune homme. Il n'a pas oublié son équipière, et pour cause ils ont eu une bonne alchimie entre eux dès le début.

-Si Erin réapparaît un beau jour et demande à avoir Nya comment tu réagirais ? Demanda le Détective

-Aucune chance ! Elle l'a abandonné ! Abandonné au pied de ma porte, il serait arrivé quoi si je n'étais pas à la maison ? Si on avait été de garde ? Ou que je serai partis rendre visite à de la famille ? Lança Jay

Il ne veut pas penser à ce qu'il aurait pu arriver à Nya sur le seuil de la porte en attendant que quelqu'un rentre. Que Will ne rentre de sa garde.

-Peut-être a-t-elle vu que tu étais à l'appartement, qu'il y avait de la lumière et que même si elle ne savait pas si tu étais là ou non, elle s'est peut-être dit que même si c'est Will il t'appellerait.

-Peut-être.

-C'est mieux que de l'avoir laissé avec Bunny crois-moi.

Jay resta songeur, c'est vrai que même si il en veut à Erin par la manière dont elle l'a fait. Il est soulagé qu'elle ne l'ait pas laissé entre les mains de Bunny.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **PDV Externe**

Les Renseignements et le FBI travaillent pour résoudre leur enquête et retrouver l'agent manquant mais les chances de le retrouver vivant s'amenuisent petit à petit. Platt monta à l'étage

-Il y a une très jeune demoiselle qui veut vous voir. Lança le sergent

Une petite fille se dégagea de derrière les jambes de Trudy.

-Elle ne veut parler à personne.

-A Halstead ou Voight. Souffla la petite

Jay la regarda, elle doit avoir dans les 6-7 ans. Des très longs cheveux noirs qui descendent jusqu'à ses genoux. Il aperçut des petites gouttes perler sur le front de la petite.

-Je suis Jay Halstead. Tu ne veux pas venir t'asseoir.

Il attrapa la main de la petite avant de l'aider s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Jay sortit une barre chocolatée de son tiroir et lui donna.

-Elle a l'air affamé. Souffla Antonio

-Elle a des marques de ligatures.

-Pourquoi tu ne voulais parler qu'à moi ou à Voight ? Demanda Jay en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la petite.

-La gentille dame m'a dit de venir au District 21 et de ne parler qu'à Halstead ou à Voight.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Alvin

-Rose ! S'exclama la petite

-C'est très jolie, tu disa…

-C'est la fille d'une de nos victimes. Coupa l'agent Malone

Voight le fusilla du regard pour avoir coupé la parole et rappeler ça à la petite.

-Tu peux me raconter ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Jay

-Il faut que vous sauviez la gentille dame ! Ils vont lui faire du mal !

-Calmes-toi ma puce ! Est-ce que tu sais où tu étais ?

-Dans une cave ! Mais la porte était cachée alors elle a cassé la fenêtre et m'a porté.

-Est-ce qu'un jour on va savoir le nom de cet agent ?! S'énerva Voight

-Par mesure de sécurité on ne peut rien vous dire.

-Mais on ne peut pas le retrouver si on ne sait même pas son nom, il faut être logique un peu ! Intervint Atwater

-Si ! Vous devez sauver Erin ! S'exclama la petite Rose

Un froid tomba sur l'open-space des Renseignements, c'est comme si une décharge électrique avait parcourue la colonne vertébrale de Jay.

-Erin ? Répéta Voight

-Erin Lindsay. Confirma l'agent Fitzgerald.

-On ne pouvait rien vous dire à cause des liens qu'il y a entre vous. Intervint Malone

-On aurait agi autrement si on avait su ! S'exclama Voight

Antonio et Atwater attrapèrent Jay avant qu'il ne cogne un des hommes du FBI. Antonio réussit à calmer son ami et l'emmène dans la salle de pause.

-Rentre chez toi Jay. Rentre près de ta fille, on va continuer l'enquête, revient demain la tête et les idées fraîches. Calme.

-Non il faut qu'on retrouve Erin.

-Tu n'avanceras à rien comme ça. La petite Rose a besoin de voir un médecin et de se reposer. Tu pourrais peut-être…la ramener chez toi, pour que demain elle revienne en forme.

L'instinct de père de Jay revint en force, il ne voudrait pas que Nya ne reste là trop longtemps. Le jeune homme s'approcha de son bureau et se mit au niveau de Rose.

-Hey, que penses-tu qu'on aille chez moi, pour que tu prennes un bon bain chaud pendant que je te fais à manger et que tu dormes après ? Proposa-t-il

-Mais la gentille Erin ? Demanda la petite

-Tu vois les hommes là ? C'est mon équipe, et ils vont tout faire pour la retrouver.

Rose hocha la tête et noua ses bras autour du cou de Jay. Voight lui fit signe de tête pour lui donner son accord. Le jeune homme amena Rose au Chicago Med et demanda à son frère de l'examiner.

-Où est Nya ? Je pensais que tu étais de congés aujourd'hui.

-Enquête de dernière minute, Katsa s'est proposé de la garder.

-Bien, elle est clairement sous-alimentée.

Le médecin lui fit le topo de l'état de la petite avant de lui prescrire des antibiotiques. Jay la ramena chez lui, il entendait la voix de Nya dans l'appartement.

-Papa !

-Hey ma puce, déjà en pyjama c'est bien.

-C'est qui ? Demanda la petite

-Je te présente Rose, elle va rester avec nous ce soir.

-Bien, je vais y aller moi. Lança Katsa

-Euh ça ne te dérangerai pas de rester cette nuit ? Ils peuvent m'appeler à tout moment cette nuit.

-Il te faut sérieusement que tu trouves une nounou Jay ! Dès demain je commence à chercher ! S'exclama la jeune femme

-Au moins avec toi je sais qu'elle sera parfaite quand on connait ton niveau d'exigence ! Rigola-t-il

Il se mit derrière les fourneaux pour soulager un peu sa sœur. C'est tendu entre eux mais au moins elle accepte de le revoir. Nya joué dans son coin du salon avant Rose. Une fois le repas avaler, il alla laver les filles chacune leur tour avant de leur lire une histoire et de les border. Jay s'installa dans le canapé avec une bière pensif. Erin est au FBI maintenant. Pourquoi elle ne leur a rien dire ? Il attrapa son téléphone avant d'appeler un ami qui bosse au FBI.

« Hey ça fait un moment !

-Ouais je suis désolé ça a été un peu compliqué aux Renseignements. Dit Bruce, j'ai un service à te demander.

-J'en était sûr, tu as besoin de quoi ?

-D'infos sur un agent du FBI.

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Juste savoir depuis quand il est dans les rangs du FBI.

-Comment il s'appelle ?

-Erin Lindsay.

-2 ans dans les rangs du FBI après avoir suivis une formation de 9 mois. »

Jay fit un rapide calcul, elle serait rentrée au FBI après lui avoir déposé Nya devant sa porte.

« Apparemment elle s'est présentée après avoir reçue une proposition.

-Elle a mis quelqu'un dans les personnes à prévenir en cas de décès ou accidents ?

-Non mais que si elle meurt l'argent de « dédommagement » aille à Nya Halstead. Tu connais ?

-C'est ma fille. Enfin notre fille mais elle l'a abandonné.

-Elle a disparu.

-Je sais, on est dessus. Merci pour les infos.

-Tu me dois une bière !

-Promis ! »

Jay ne savait pas quoi penser, elle a apparemment refait sa vie mais pourquoi sans eux ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **PDV Externe**

Les renseignements avaient bien avancé, une semaine qu'elle a disparu, bien que les agents du FBI ont perdus espoir de la retrouver vivante, pas l'unité de Voight qui s'est que c'est une battante. Un indic de Jay lui envoya une adresse, où il avait entendu dire que quelqu'un y été retenue depuis plusieurs jours. Le détective envoya l'adresse à Antonio avant de s'y rendre, il est le plus proche de tous. Il enfila son gilet par balle et pénétra dans le bâtiment, il n'y a pas un bruit, juste les pas du jeune homme qui résonne. Jay entra dans une pièce dans le fond dissimulé sous un escalier.

-Oh mon dieu… Murmura-t-il

Erin se tenait dans le centre de la pièce, attachée au plafond par les poignets, en sous-vêtements. Il nota le corps de la jeune femme couvert entièrement de bleus sous la saleté et le sang. Jay rangea son arme avant de s'approcher d'elle.

-Erin.

La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux lourds et les posa sur Jay, intérieurement elle était soulagée de le voir.

-Rose…comment va Rose ? Murmura-t-elle la voix sèche.

-Elle va bien, elle est venue au District. Les services de l'enfance s'occupent d'elle, Voight y veille.

Un faible sourire étira le visage de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance trop fatiguée, souffrant trop. Jay passa derrière elle pour pouvoir libérer ses poignets, un hoquet de stupeur et d'effroi lui échappa en voyant l'état du dos de celle qu'il a aimait. Il est déchirait, déchirait de longues marques. D'une infinie douceur Jay la détacha et la maintenait contre lui.

-Tiens bon Erin. Ca va aller. Fit-il pour la rassurer mais se rassurer aussi.

Il enleva sa veste pour envelopper la jeune femme avec. Les autres arrivèrent, Jay resta assit par terre tenant Erin contre lui.

-Jay ?

-Tonio, appelle une ambulance. Fit-il

Ce dernier entra suivit par Voight et l'unité, ils hoquetèrent tous d'horreur en voyant le corps sale et entièrement contusionné de celle qui fut leur camarade.

-Elle est ?

-Elle vient de perdre connaissance.

L'ambulance 61 ne fut pas très longue à arriver, étant dans le secteur. Brett et Gabby s'occupèrent immédiatement d'Erin, lui mettant la minerve, lui mettant un masque à oxygène. Les garçons les aidèrent à mettre la planche sur le brancard. Antonio convînt Jay de monter dans l'ambulance avec elle, alors que le jeune homme ne voulait pas. Jay observa le visage d'Erin durant le trajet, son cœur se serra en la voyant dans cet état. Il posa une main sur celle de la jeune femme, il est en colère contre elle mais veut tout de même lui montrer un peu de soutien.

-Bagdad ! Déclara Maggie une fois l'ambulance arrivée au Chicago Med.

Will prit en charge la patiente après avoir échangé un bref coup d'œil avec Jay en voyant Erin. Le détective n'attendit pas vraiment pour avoir des nouvelles de son ex-équipière. Il fila dans les toilettes de l'hôpital se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de demander à ce que deux patrouilleurs montent la garde devant la chambre d'Erin une fois que les médecins auront finis et quitta les lieux. Il doit attraper les mecs qui lui ont fait ça.

La scientifique s'affère à relever les traces, les indices pour identifier qui est derrière tout ça. Un fouet à plusieurs queues a été retrouvé dans une autre pièce, du sang séché dessus. Très certainement celui d'Erin.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Antonio lorsque Jay revint sur place

\- Will s'occupe d'elle, ce n'est pas beau à voir. J'ai demandé à ce que deux patrouilleurs restent devant sa chambre en attendant qu'on trouve qui a fait ça.

-Il me faudra sa déposition. Lança Voight

-Pas moi. Lâcha Jay

Atwater se porta volontaire pour aller voir Erin une fois les médecins auront finis de s'occuper d'elle. Jay accompagna Antonio pour aller interroger les gens vivant aux alentour. Atwater reçu l'appel d'un indic l'empêchant d'aller voir Erin, Voight ordonna à Jay et Antonio d'y aller. Ils firent d'abord un bilan avec Will sur l'état d'Erin, ses blessures, ils récupérèrent les photos pour le dossier.

-Bonjour Erin. Déclara Antonio en entrant dans la chambre

-Hey, souffla-t-elle en le regardant entrer son regard s'attardant un peu plus longtemps sur Jay qui resta à côté de la porte.

-Désolé de te déranger tout de suite alors que tu dois te reposer, mais on a vraiment besoin de ta déposition pour l'enquête et arrêter ceux qui ont fait ça.

-C'est bon. Souffla-t-elle luttant contre l'endormissement.

-Ton équipe nous a dit que tu étais allée voir une potentielle planque et tu n'es jamais revenu.

Erin commença son récit, doucement, prenant son temps la douleur irradiant son corps meurtrie. Elle raconta comment elle avait réussi à libérer la petite Rose, lui disant d'aller au District 21 voir Voight ou Jay, car ils seraient les seuls à comprendre. Que lorsque les ravisseurs ont vu ça ils sont entrés dans une colère noire qu'ils ont maintenu la tête sous l'eau un moment avant de l'emmener dans une nouvelle planque et de la torturer sans relâche. Sa crainte que c'était la fin lorsqu'elle a entendu la porte s'ouvrit puis son soulagement lorsqu'elle a vu que c'était Jay. Antonio avait tout noté au fur et à mesure, Jay ayant pris note également des fois que son ami est loupé des choses. Mais il évite soigneusement le regard de la jeune femme. Pour lui, elle n'est qu'une victime dans son enquête, et non quelqu'un qui connait, et non son ex-coéquipière, son ex-petite amie.

-On va te laisser te reposer. Fit Antonio en pressant doucement la jambe de la jeune femme.

-Jay… Murmura-t-elle

-Reposes-toi bien Erin. Déclara-t-il sans aucune émotion dans sa voix, sans la regarder avant de quitter la pièce.

Will regarda les deux détectives partirent, mais plus attentivement son frère qui était froid comme de la glace, professionnel.

-Il me semble avoir vu le nom d'un des suspects dans le dossier. Fit Jay en montant dans la voiture

-Allons vérifier ça, et mettre une alerte sur les autres. Ils ont tué 6 personnes et blessés un agent du FBI sans compter la petite Rose qu'ils ont enlevée.

Le lendemain l'enquête était bouclée, tout le monde attrapé et remit aux mains de la justice. Voight accorda le droit à Jay de faire son rapport chez lui pour qu'il profite de sa fille. Katsa lui a décoté une super nounou, Bonnie qui se trouve être la sœur de Bonnie la secrétaire du chef Boden.

-Papa

-Oui mon trésor ? Souffla-t-il en se tournant vers la petite

-On peut manger une glace ?

Jay la prit dans ses bras avant d'attraper un pot de glace à la vanille et de servir une petite coupe à Nya et d'aller s'installer dans le canapé.

-C'était bien avec nounou ?

-Oui ! Elle a dit que j'étais grande pour 3 ans !

-C'est vrai tu es plus grande que les autres enfants de 3 ans, mais tu resteras toujours mon bébé ! Fit Jay en la chatouillant

Nya s'endormit un peu avant la fin du dessin animé, Jay la prit délicatement dans ses bras sans la réveiller avant d'aller la mettre dans son lit et de la border.

-Bonne nuit mon ange, fais de beaux rêves. Murmura-t-il en embrassant le front de la petite.

Il alluma la veilleuse avant d'aller lui aussi se coucher.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **PDV Externe**

Erin se réveilla par une violente douleur dans le dos. La jeune femme s'assit doucement sur le lit essayant d'oublier ça, mais rien n'y faisait, mais par chance une infirmière arriva au même moment.

-Vous avez mal mademoiselle Lindsay ? Demanda l'infirmière

-Oui, j'ai l'impression que mon dos est en feu.

-Là vous avez un bouton pour avoir une dose de morphine pour la douleur.

-Je veux éviter. Souffla Erin.

-Je sais mais des fois on n'a pas le choix. Je vais vous chercher une crème qui soulagera un petit peu.

Erin balança ses jambes par-dessus le lit et se leva, au début le sol tourna sous ses pieds. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de faire quelques pas et d'aller dans la salle de bains. Elle contempla son regard dans le miroir, elle avait envie de pleurer en voyant chaque parcelle de son corps recouvert de bleus. La jeune femme retourna dans sa chambre, et la scruta, il n'y a aucune carte, aucune fleurs ou ballon… Personne. Elle essuya une larme qui avait réussi à couler le long de sa joue. Will qui s'apprêter à entrer le nota aussi. En plusieurs années de médecine il n'avait jamais vu ça. Une semaine qu'elle est là et personne venue la voir.

-Bonjour Erin

-Will.

-Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Comme une poupée désarticulée. J'ai mal au dos, j'ai l'impression que ça me tire.

-C'est la cicatrisation, et à certains endroits j'ai dû te faire des points de suture pour que tu n'es plus aucune marque.

-Merci.

-Sinon, pas de nausées, tête qui tourne ? Demanda le médecin.

-Tête qui tourne quand je me suis levée tout à l'heure mais ça va mieux.

-C'est parce que tu es restée allonger plusieurs jours sans te lever. Tu aurais dû attendre que j'arrive ou une infirmière au cas où. Je sais que ce n'est pas mes affaires mais il s'agit de mon frère et de ma nièce. Tu as certainement tes raisons mais je n'arrive pas à concevoir que tu es pu abandonner ta fille devant une porte. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si tu t'étais trompée d'appartement ? Que Jay soit partit dans le Wisconsin et que je sois partie en déplacement ? Mes voisins ne sont jamais là ! Elle serait morte de froid ?

-Ca n'explique pas mon geste mais…mais je savais que Jay était là. Je…Je l'ai vu entrer dans l'immeuble.

-Tu es partie du jour au lendemain Erin ! Tu ne t'es pas expliqué ! Tu ne t'es pas justifier, Jay ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal pour que tu l'abandonnes de nouveau alors qu'il a tout fait pour que tu te sentes bien et pas trop oppressé par sa présence !

Erin plaida sa cause, lui expliquant sa petite dispute avec Jay, la pression de Crowley… Will lui expliqua que si Jay s'était mis en danger de la sorte c'était pour justement que Crowley laisse un peu Erin tranquille au lieu de lui mettre la pression, lui faire des remarques.

Après une heure à discuter Will repartit travailler, il comprend le point de vue d'Erin même s'il n'aurait pas agi de la sorte lui. Et il sait bien que sous toute la colère que Jay porte en lui envers la jeune femme il l'aime encore. Car elle est la seule à l'avoir touché de la sorte.

-Je…Je ne veux pas lui faire plus de mal, je lui en ai déjà fait assez. Je…Je…Tu

Erin n'arrivait pas à formuler de mots, Will lui sourit tristement avant de sortir. Elle regarda sa chambre impersonnel d'hôpital, qu'est-ce qu'elle haït les hôpitaux. Elle posa la tête sur son oreiller et imagina si elle n'avait pas quitté les renseignements ce qui se serait passé. Pour sûr, elle serait allée s'excuser auprès de Jay pour lui avoir hurlé dessus. La jeune femme lui aurait dit que c'était adorable qu'il se démène pour que le commandant la laisse tranquille, que personne n'avait fait attention à son bien. Du soir, Jay lui aurait proposé d'aller manger chez l'italien qu'elle adore tant, il se serait excusé de s'être mit en danger. La vie aurait continuait son cours, elle aurait repoussé Bunny, Jay l'épaulant. Ils auraient continué les enquêtes les unes après les autres, elle aurait découvert qu'elle était enceinte de Jay, elle aurait réfléchit à tant de moyen de lui annoncer. Erin voyait les yeux de Jay s'illuminait, pétiller de bonheur. Ils auraient commencé à préparer la chambre de bébé, ils auraient acheté des livres pour se préparer à la grossesse, et comment élever bébés. Ils auraient été ensemble aux rendez-vous et l'auraient annoncé à l'unité. La jeune femme voyait facilement Jay s'amuser à choisir des tenues pour leur bébé, des hauts pour Erin pour la soulager avec son ventre grossissant et les autres inconvénients de la grossesse. Et puis la naissance, Jay à ses côtés lui apportant son soutien. Surtout aujourd'hui elle ne serait pas seule dans sa chambre. Il y aurait des fleurs, des ballons car Ruzzek et Atwater en auraient pris. Jay serait là près d'elle dans la chaise ou elle aurait réussi à le convaincre de venir s'installer dans le lit avec elle. Leur fille à la nounou ou avec eux.

Erin essuya ses larmes elle a tout foiré, tout, tout ce qui aurait pu la rendre heureuse.

-J'ai besoin d'un médecin !

Erin se redressa, elle avait reconnu la voix paniquée de Jay. Elle se rendit jusqu'à sa porte pour avoir une chance de l'entendre.

-Là Jay, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Maggie

Apparemment l'infirmière l'installa dans la trauma juste à côté de celle d'Erin.

-Elle a une fièvre soudaine, elle allait bien il y a une heure… Elle a 41° de fièvre, j'ai l'impression que sa gorge gonfle. Expliqua Jay

-Bonjour Jay, Hey petite Nya. On va regarder ce qui se passe. Lança Nathalie.

Pendant quelques minutes il n'y a plus de bruit, Erin colle son oreille.

-Elle a mangé quelque chose ? Demanda le docteur Manning

Jay réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

-Elle fait une allergie. April va venir lui faire une injection, tu pourras la ramener d'ici une heure. Par précaution qu'on voit que ça fasse bien effet.

-Merci. Souffla Jay soulagé.

Erin entendit la voix de la fille de Jay, la petite demander à Jay si elle peut jouer avec son papa. Lui demander de faire des photos sur son téléphone et dire de les envoyer à papy Hank et à ses oncles. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra, elle aimerait tant aller avec eux, les voir, voir Jay sourire en regardant la petite. 3 ans elle doit être tellement belle.

-Erin, le docteur Halstead m'a demandé de te faire faire quelques pas dans le couloir que tu te dégourdisses les jambes et voir si tout va bien. Déclara Maggie.

Erin attrapa le bras tendu par l'infirmière et elles sortirent de la chambre. Jay aperçut Erin, il ferma le rideau de la trauma de Nya. Il alla au distributeur pour prendre quelque chose à manger et un café. Le jeune homme surveilla du coin de l'œil la progression d'Erin dans le couloir. Son visage a dégonflé et certains bleus du visage ont disparus. Il rejoignit la trauma de sa fille mais passa devant Erin, elle lui adressa un sourire timide auquel il ne répondit pas.

-Papa on peut retourner à la maison ? Demanda Nya

-Oui mon cœur, on va pouvoir partir mais on doit attendre que Nathalie vienne te voir.

-Et après tu feras un dessin avec moi avec les paillettes ? Demanda-t-elle

-On va chez grand-père tu ne te souviens pas ? Fit Jay

-Si !

Jay caressa la joue de la petite, plongeant dans ses magnifiques yeux verts. Les yeux de sa mère.

-Je t'aime petit bout. Souffla le jeune papa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **PDV Externe**

Après un mois et demi Will donna son feu vert à Erin pour quitter l'hôpital. Elle rassembla le peu d'affaire qu'elle a avant d'aller signer les papiers auprès de Maggie.

-Rentre bien ma belle. Fit Maggie

-Merci.

-Hey, ne te laisses pas abattre par ce qui t'est arrivée. Tu es une jeune femme forte.

Erin sourit avant de quitter l'hôpital, comment va-t-elle rentrer chez elle ? Elle n'a pas d'argent, ils lui ont tout volé lorsqu'ils la retenaient. Tant pis elle marchera jusqu'à chez elle.

Voight attendait sur le parking contre sa voiture, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Erin resta interdit quelques instants en le voyant. Pourquoi il est là ? Elle n'a rien à lui dire, elle a fait sa déposition dès son entrée à l'hôpital. Il lui ouvrit la portière passagère toujours sans rien dire. Erin monta silencieuse, comment il a su quand elle sortait ? Qu'elle est bête il a dû demander à Maggie en l'appelant.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence lourd, comment sait-il où elle habite ?

-Merci pour le trajet. Fit-elle en sortant de la voiture.

Voight la suivit à l'étage, l'appartement n'a pas changé depuis qu'elle n'est pas rentrée.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle Erin. Déclara-t-il.

-Oui. Murmura-t-elle

Voight partit dans un long discours, sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle était partie, personne en fait n'a compris. Qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle a fait ça à Jay, alors que c'est un chouette type, un flic exemplaire. Que c'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas d'histoire d'amour dans son unité. Que c'est inacceptable ce qu'Erin a fait à la petite Nya, l'abandonner à une porte. Qu'elle ne doit pas être étonnée si personne n'est venu la voir à l'hôpital, qu'ils ont fait ce qu'elle a fait silence radio.

Erin commença à s'expliquer, elle doit mettre les choses au plat avec plusieurs personnes, les plus importantes étant Voight et Jay. Bien qu'elle sache qu'elle n'a plus aucune chance avec Jay, mais l'ayant dit à Will, il y a un espoir pour que Jay entende son explication.

-Et j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. J'ai arrêté la drogue et arrêté de boire pour le bébé, je savais que Jay ne voudrait pas ça, que même si on était séparé il m'aurait demandé de ne pas faire ça au bébé. Alors j'ai arrêté, et Bunny était plutôt heureuse que je sois enceinte… Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de lorsqu'elle m'a eu, qu'on décorerait la chambre de la petite… Et quand Nya est née, j'étais…j'étais tellement dévastée. J'étais heureuse de l'avoir, mais l'avoir sans Jay, sans ma famille… J'ai recommencé à boire c'était si facile et puis ça éloignait la souffrance.

 **Flash-Back**

Erin se réveilla après une méchante soirée, la petite pleure à côté dans la chambre. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de s'être endormie dans le canapé.

-Mais elle va fermer sa gueule ! Hurla Bunny

Les pleurs de Nya ne se firent que plus forts, absorbant l'ambiance de l'habitation.

-Je vais la faire passer par la fenêtre ! Continua Bunny

Erin se leva rapidement pour rejoindre son bébé, elle la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement en la rassurant.

-C'est tout mon bébé, tout va bien, je suis là. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Nya se calma dans ses bras la regardant de ses beaux yeux verts, un petit sourire se dessinant sur sa bouille d'ange. Le cœur d'Erin se serra, c'est un sourire typique de Jay. Elle en fera tourner des têtes quand elle sera grande.

-Je me disais on se ferait un max de tunes si on l'a vendait. Un bébé blanc, aux yeux verts et châtains ça doit valoir une fortune ! Lança Bunny dans l'autre pièce.

Erin serra sa fille un peu plus fort dans ses bras et embrassa son crâne.

-Personne ne te vendra ma puce. Maman va y veiller. Il est temps que ça change. Souffla la jeune maman.

Elle mit le peu d'affaire qu'elle a de la petite dans un sac avant de mettre Nya dans son cosy. Elle conduisit jusqu'à l'appartement de Will qu'il partage avec son frère. Erin observa un moment les lieux avant de voir Jay rentrer dans l'immeuble et les lumières s'allumer.

-Tu auras une vie merveilleuse mon ange avec lui. Ça va être le meilleur des papas.

Erin monta silencieusement les escaliers avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de l'appartement. Elle posa le cosy par terre avant d'embrasser une dernière fois le front de Nya.

-Jamais je ne t'oublierai mon trésor. Je t'aimerai toujours.

Elle mit le sac derrière le cosy avant de se redresser et de frapper à la porte assez fort pour qu'il entende du premier coup avant de partir rapidement. Elle resta dans la cage d'escalier pour pouvoir entendre ce que Jay allait dire.

Au lieu de prendre la route pour rentrer chez elle, ou chez Bunny, elle se rendit au centre de formation du FBI.

-Je peux vous aider ? Lança une femme en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Je suis Erin Lindsay, j'ai reçu une proposition pour travailler au FBI mais je dois suivre une formation avant de quelques mois.

-Ah oui, j'ai eu un appel vous concernant disant que vous êtes un détective d'exception et très convoité par le FBI et même la CIA a l'air intéressé. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer vos appartements pour la formation.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

-Tu sais, Halstead a été affecté par ton départ. Mais ça a été pire lorsque tu as abandonné Nya sur le seuil de son appartement. Je l'ai vu pleurer, à plusieurs reprises. Et pourtant aussi dévasté qu'il était, il est devenu un père extraordinaire pour la petite. Nya passe avant tout pour lui, elle a tout le confort qu'il lui faut, l'amour dont elle a besoin, Jay l'emmène se promenait tout le temps. Ils passent des vacances, des week-ends entier dans le Wisconsin à se promenait dans la forêt pour observer les animaux, à faire du bateau sur le lac. Et pour avoir été avec eux, je suis impressionné de ce qu'il fait pour cette petite puce. Tous les week-ends qu'il passe à ne s'occuper que d'elle, l'emmener à l'aquarium, au musée, à 3 ans elle fait des phrases d'adultes. Il s'est même ruiné pour avoir une nounou presque personnelle pour elle, il doit la partager avec Casey et Dawson de la caserne 51. Ça doit faire 4 mois qu'il l'a employé. Avant Nya était gardé toujours par quelqu'un de la famille, la fille d'Antonio, la femme d'Hermann…

-Elle doit être grande. Souffla Erin la gorge serrée.

-Elle est magnifique ! Lança Voight fier de sa petite-fille.

-Tu…Tu veux rester manger ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

Le sergent refusa avant de partir. Erin se retrouva de nouveau seule, elle fit le tour de son appartement pour aérer un peu avant de se lancer dans du ménage pour s'occuper l'esprit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 **PDV Externe**

Jay confia Nya à sa nounou pour la soirée, Will a réussi à le convaincre de sortir un peu. Il le fait de mauvais cœur car il veut profiter un maximum de sa fille quand il n'est pas au boulot. Pour Jay, sa fille grandit trop vite, 3 ans et demi, il la revoit encore toute petite.

-Allez avoues vieux, ça fait du bien une soirée rien que pour toi ! Lança Will

-J'aime passer mes soirées avec ma fille, à jouer avec elle, la regarder dessiner avec les paillettes, regarder des films ou lire des histoires. Hier on a dansé tous les deux c'était drôle.

Jay prit une gorgée de sa bière et regarda le bar se remplir au fur et à mesure. Ils venaient d'aller voir un match des Cubs et son frère avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent boire un verre.

-Hum j'ai parlé avec Erin. Commença Will

Jay se raidit en entendant le nom de la jeune femme. Il ne l'a pas vu depuis qu'ils l'ont sauvé et il ne veut pas la revoir à vrai dire. Il a déjà aperçut sa voiture près du District mais c'est tout.

-Tu sais de tout ma carrière je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un ne pas recevoir de visites du tout. Pas en bouquets, rien. Je sais qu'elle a sacrément merdé mais elle a ses raisons. Elle est complétement seule, c'est le nouveau Robinson Crusoé. Personne ne l'appelle, ne lui parle… Ce n'est pas juste, je sais que tu lui en veux énormément et que Voight aussi mais les autres de l'unité ?

Il continua de lui parler de la jeune femme, ce qu'elle lui a expliqué… il lui expliqua pourquoi il comprend son point de vue. Qu'il a mal au cœur pour Erin, qu'elle ne mérite quand même pas ce traitement.

-Tu devrais lui parler tout de même, ne serait-ce que pour vous expliquer, c'est la mère de Nya.

-Elle l'a abandonné ! S'exclama Jay

-Je sais, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Tôt ou tard Nya te demandera où est sa maman, et Erin finira par demander à revoir la petite.

-Il est hors de question qu'elle revoit Nya, elle n'avait qu'à pas l'abandonner. Elle aurait procédé différemment peut-être mais là.

-Jay… Commença Will

Mais le jeune homme s'était déjà levé et marchait vers la porte du bar. Jay marcha un moment dans le Millenium Park, il tomba sur Voight au niveau du lac.

-Halstead ?!

-Bonsoir sergent.

-Tu n'es pas chez toi avec Nya ? Demanda Voight

-Elle est avec sa nounou, mon frère m'a emmenait voir le match des Cubs. Et on a été boire un verre.

-Vu ta tête il t'a parlé d'Erin.

-Oui. Selon lui je devrais lui parler, qu'on parle de Nya mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche de ma fille. Elle m'a tellement déçu.

-Ecoute, j'ai discuté avec elle, je ne dis pas que tu dois absolument lui pardonné mais peut-être juste que vous parliez. Qu'elle s'explique. Elle m'a dit que lorsqu'elle a découverte qu'elle était enceinte elle a arrêté la drogue et l'alcool pour la santé du bébé, qu'elle l'avait fait pour toi. Et en gros un jour Bunny a pété un câble a suggérer l'idée de vendre la petite, Erin a pris peur et voulait reprendre sa vie en main. Elle a empaqueté les affaires de Nya et elle est venue à ton appartement, sachant que tu t'occuperas mieux de la petite qu'elle. Elle a veillait dans l'escalier que tu viennes bien ouvrir la porte avant de disparaître et ensuite elle est entrée au FBI.

Jay sembla réfléchir, mais ne dit rien. Peut-être devrait-il vraiment lui parler. Il salua le sergent avant de rentrer chez lui, il buta dans des jouets de sa fille qui traîne par terre. Le jeune papa ramassa une peluche avant de la posé sur le canapé. Sans faire de bruit il entra dans la chambre de Nya et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit pour l'observer dormir paisiblement. Elle ressemble à Erin, il ne peut pas le nier, ses yeux, ses cheveux châtains bouclés. Il embrassa le front de la petite avant d'aller se coucher à son tour.

-Papa ! Papa !

Nya bondit sur le lit de son père avant de se jeter sur lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de l'attirer dans ses bras.

-Ca va mon ange ? Souffla-t-il

-Ouiiii, je suis contente que tu sois là ! Avec Bonnie on a lu un livre loooooooooooooooooooong ! S'exclama la petite

-C'est super.

-Et puis je sais compter jusqu'à 15 !

Elle commença sa démonstration en comptant sur ses doigts. Jay la félicita et la prit dans ses bras avant de l'emmener dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner.

-Bonjour Bonnie. Lança Jay en voyant la nounou émergé de la chambre d'ami

-Bonjour

-Merci pour hier soir.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis, elle est adorable. Donc je la garde aujourd'hui vous allez au travail.

-Oui, euh j'ai un petit truc à faire après le boulot, je passerai la prendre vers 20h-20h30.

-Comme les parents du petit Louie.

Jay fit déjeuner Nya avant de l'habiller pour que sa nounou puisse l'emmener. Il prit une douche rapidement avant d'enfiler un pantalon et une chemise avant de se rendre au District.

-Halstead, quand vas-tu nous ramener la petite princesse ? Demanda Platt

-Bientôt peut-être.

Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers pour rejoindre l'open-space. Son regard flotta sur le bureau désert d'Erin, Voight en trois ans n'a pas jugé utile de la remplacer. Peut-être au début avait-il un espoir qu'elle revienne en s'excusant.

-Hey j'ai cru que tu allais porter la poisse au Cubs hier soir quand ils ont commencé à perdre ! S'exclama Antonio en se dirigeant vers Jay

-C'est la faute à Will ça pas la mienne ! C'est un traître ! Rigola Jay

-Et une soirée sans ta fille s'était comment ? Demanda le portoricain qui s'était retrouvé dans la même situation il y a plusieurs années.

-Bizarre, ma vie ne tourne qu'autour d'elle depuis que je l'ai. Ca faisait bizarre de la laisser en sachant que ce n'était pas pour le travail mais pour aller me divertir moi, sans elle.

Voight sortit de son bureau, un dossier à la main. Pour tout le monde s'est le signal qu'ils ont une enquête et qu'ils vont devoir remuer ciel et terre pour obtenir justice et attraper les méchants.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Avant de commencer avec notre enquête du jour, l'unité s'agrandit avec un nouveau membre. Déclara le sergent.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Il arrive quand ?

-Ce n'est pas Erin quand même ? Demanda Ruzzek

Voight leva les mains pour faire taire les deux jeunes recrues de son unité. La grille qui mène aux Renseignements s'ouvrit signe que quelqu'un monte.

-Bah vous allez le rencontrer. Le voici. Déclara Voight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 **PDV Externe**

Tout le monde se tourna vers les escaliers pour voir le nouveau membre qui compléterait leur rang. Jay n'en revint pas, il resta médusé par la personne qu'il vit apparaître.

-Salut.

-Mouse ! S'exclama Jay

-Ouais, surprise non ?!

-Ca tu peux le dire ! C'est une sacrée surprise ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Déclara Antonio en échangeant une accolade avec le jeune homme.

-Et l'armée ? Demanda Jay

-Après quelques missions en Afghanistan je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas pour moi. Pas après ce qu'on avait vécu, je suis rentré au pays et j'ai passé l'examen de police. Voight l'a su, et m'a proposé d'intégrer directement l'unité comme il manque un membre.

Jay échangea une accolade avec son meilleur ami avant de retourner à son bureau. Mouse s'installa sur l'ancien bureau d'Erin et disposa ses affaires. Il ne leur a pas vraiment tout dit pour l'armée mais ce n'est pas grave. Il le fera en temps voulu. Le plus important pour l'instant c'est de résoudre leur enquête, la toute première pour lui. Voight leur fit le topo de ce qu'ils savent pour l'instant.

-Jay je veux que tu ailles voir la famille du couple, voit si ils avaient des ennemis, des dettes de jeux, un passé… Je veux tout savoir sur eux, ce n'est pas un jeu de hasard, ils étaient visés. Vas-y avec Mouse.

Jay ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant son ami, ça va être fun de faire équipe avec lui. Il le laissa interroger les parents du jeune homme, s'occupant à prendre des notes.

-Hmmm merci pour votre temps, on doit y aller mais on vous recontactera si nous avons d'avantages de questions. Intervint Jay

Ils quittèrent la maison, Jay alluma les gyrophares avant de se mettre en route.

-J'ai fait un truc de travers ? Une boulette ? Demanda Mouse

-Non, Voight a envoyé un message. On va faire une descente, un indic d'Antonio a entendu dire apparemment que les Lords King seraient impliqués.

-Et on va y aller comme ça ? Dans un territoire de gang, avec des mecs postés par tout qui vont nous voir arriver à des kilomètres à la ronde.

-Non, apparemment ils ont un atelier en ville, on va faire la descente là-bas car il y a beaucoup de mouvement ces derniers temps d'après l'antigang.

-On ne s'équipe pas ?

Jay rigola

\- Oh mon petit bleu ! On va au District pour s'équiper et que Voight étale le plan, nos dispositions sur place. Rigola-t-il

Une fois au District ils entrèrent à l'arrière du bâtiment, les autres venaient d'arriver également. Atwater passa une nouvelle combinaison à Mouse et alla lui aussi se changer comme les autres. Jay vérifia et arma son arme longue et vérifia le chargeur de son arme de service avant de rejoindre Voight.

-D'après les parents leur fils était un saint.

-Oui, ça c'est ce que tous les parents disent. Déclara le sergent

Une fois tout le monde réunit autour de la table équipé, il exposa la situation avant de donner son plan.

-Ruzzek, Atwater et Al vous passez par devant, Antonio et Mouse par le côté est du bâtiment, Jay et moi ont prend par l'arrière. Tout le monde rentre chez lui ce soir. Déclara-t-il en les regardant chacun leur tour.

Jay monta dans la voiture de Voight, la route se fit dans le silence.

-Si je te dis de te retirer, tu te retires Halstead. Lâcha Voight

Jay ne dit rien, il ne comprend pas pourquoi le sergent lui dit ça ? Il fait toujours son boulot comme il se doit.

-Je ne veux pas que ma petite fille se retrouve orpheline. Justifia Hank.

Jay sortit son téléphone et ne put s'empêcher de regarder une photo de Nya.

-Elle est belle. Fit Voight

-Oh oui, j'ai énormément de chance de l'avoir.

Ils se mirent tous en position, Voight attendit tous les « in position » pour donner l'ordre d'intervenir. Les balles commencèrent à fuser de partout Voight vit un des hommes viser Jay qui ne regardait pas dans la même direction. Il poussa son agent pour se prendre la balle à sa place. Mouse abattit le suspect avant d'arrêter les autres.

-Hank ! Lança Alvin

-Ça va, je l'ai pris dans le bras.

-Une ambulance est là. Fit Mouse

Jay rejoignit Voight, il s'excusa auprès du sergent mais il lui lança que ce n'était pas grave. Vers 19h ils n'avaient toujours pas finis, et ils sont loin de l'être. Jay toqua à la porte du bureau de Voight avant d'entrer et de fermer derrière lui.

-Je sais qu'on n'a pas encore fini l'enquête mais j'aurai besoin de rentrer. J'ai un truc à faire et j'ai promis à la nounou de la libérer pour la soirée.

-C'est bon Jay vas-y, on pourra se débrouiller sans toi. On a Mouse en plus maintenant pour prendre la place vide qu'il nous manquait.

Le jeune homme quitta le District, plusieurs scénarios se jouant dans sa tête. Il dû se forcer à sortir de la voiture et monter les escaliers. Il toqua à la porte et attendu quelques minutes.

-Jay ?! S'exclama la jeune femme totalement surprise.

-Bonsoir Erin.

Les deux restèrent un moment sans rien dire, seulement à se fixer. Jay nota le visage légèrement pâle d'Erin.

-Tu…Tu veux entrer ? Proposa-t-elle bien que son envie fut de lui fermer la porte au nez de peur de la confrontation.

Jay accepta et entra dans le petit appartement. Le salon est tout petit, un seul canapé, la cuisine juste à côté et deux chambres minuscules.

-A…Assis-toi. Souffla-t-elle

Jay s'assit la regardant se torturer les mains gênées. Elle lui proposa une bière,

-Tu n'en prends pas ? Demanda Jay

-J'évite l'alcool, et puis avec les médicaments que je dois prendre je préfère éviter. On ne sait jamais.

-Comment tu vas d'ailleurs ?

-Ça va. Petit à petit, je refais surface de ça. Je vais pouvoir reprendre le boulot au FBI dans deux semaines.

-Cool, c'est bien si ça te plaît.

L'atmosphère est un peu tendu entre eux deux, ils savent qu'ils doivent parler mais aucun d'eux ne veut faire le premier pas, ou a peur de le faire.

-Et aux Renseignements ? Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle par politesse

-Oui, Voight a enfin ajouté un nouveau membre à l'unité.

-Il ne l'avait pas fait après mon…départ ?

-Non.

-Ca va avec le nouveau ?

-Ouais c'est Mouse.

-Mouse ?!

-Oui, il est partit à l'armée, mais apparemment ça lui a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Il est revenu et au vu de ses états de service il a pu passer directement l'examen. Voight a entendu parler de ça et lui a proposé un job avec nous.

-Burgess doit être…elle doit être déçue. Je veux dire mon départ été une chance pour elle de grimper.

-Ouais et elle l'a fait savoir à Voight, mais il n'a pas apprécié le fait qu'elle saute immédiatement sur l'opportunité. Et selon lui, elle n'a pas le potentiel qu'il faut pour l'unité, bien qu'elle aurait donné une touche féminine à l'unité. Mais Mouse correspondait mieux, de par notre formation militaire mais aussi son caractère et capacité. Pour reprendre les mots de Voight : « C'est le seul qui puisse remplacer Lindsay qui avait mis la barre haute. »

-Il a vraiment dit ça ?

-Oui, tu étais une super flic. Tu as fait la différence.

-Et Crowley ? Non, on s'en fiche. Tu…Tu n'es pas venu me parler de ça je suppose. Ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie. Comme celles que je n'ai pas eu à l'hôpital.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 **PDV Externe**

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Je suis désolé pour l'hôpital, ce n'était pas sympa de ma part. Mais j'étais tellement en colère contre toi Erin… Tu es partie du jour au lendemain après notre dispute. On s'est disputé et le lendemain tu ne m'adressais même plus la parole, tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de te dire que si j'ai fait ça c'était pour que Crowley te laisse tranquille.

-Voight me l'a dit. Souffla Erin

-Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant de devoir aller récupérer **ma** fille.

Erin nota le "ma" sur lequel Jay a insisté. Son cœur se serra, elle n'aura aucune chance de pouvoir la revoir.

-Tu ne me parlais plus du tout même pour le boulot. Et après je t'ai vu traîner avec Bunny, et ne me dis pas que c'est faux, un soir je suis sortie avec Mouse, Antonio et les gars, on a été en boîte et je t'ai vu. Avec ta mère à t'envoyer des verres, prendre des pilules… Je me suis sentie trahis, impuissant car à la mort de Nadia je m'étais battue tellement dur pour te faire revenir dans le droit chemin. Trahis de voir que tu as préféré retourner avec ta mère qui t'a fait souffrir qu'avec moi qui ne voulait que ton bonheur. Te faire vivre des choses que tu n'avais pas encore faites. Tu as disparus totalement, et toutes les nuits je me réveillé en sursaut parce que je faisais des cauchemars, des cauchemars de te retrouver morte. Et puis un beau soir j'ai ouvert la porte pour découvrir un bébé. Pas n'importe quel bébé en plus ma fille! J'ai découvert que j'étais le père d'une petite de trois mois, que sa mère est la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Que j'aurai aimé épauler pendant sa grossesse, la faire se sentir mieux lors de ses coups de blues, la masser quand elle avait mal au dos, aux épaules, aux jambes… Et découvrir qu'elle a abandonné ce petit-être sans défense devant une porte… Et si je n'étais pas rentré? Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui serait arrivé à Nya. Je n'arrive pas à concevoir que tu es pu lui tourner le dos aussi facilement. Il n'y a pas un instant où je n'arrête de penser à elle.

-Je suis désolée Jay, je sais que rien que je pourrai dire ne pourra pardonner de ce que j'ai pu faire.

Erin expliqua tout de même son point de vue, ses craintes, ses doutes, ses espoirs… Le fait qu'elle est prise soin de la petite aussi bien qu'elle a pu. Sa reprise en main de sa vie, son entrée au FBI, les soirées entières qu'elle passait seule chez elle alors que ses collègues lui proposaient de sortir… Une alarme se mit à sonner, Erin se redressa.

-Tu m'excuses quelques minutes ? Demanda-t-elle

-Bien sûr, tu es chez toi.

-Je dois…je dois juste faire mes soins. Souffle-t-elle

Elle s'éloigna dans la salle de bains, et ôta son haut. Elle enleva son bandage et nettoya ce qu'elle put.

-Merde.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Jay qui l'avait entendu râler.

-Euh oui oui.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Erin se mordilla la lèvre, elle en a envie mais tellement peur. Jay entra doucement dans la salle de bain, il prit la bouteille d'alcool et en imbiba le coton. D'une infime douceur il nettoya les cicatrices du dos d'Erin, son estomac se retourna de voir le corps meurtrie de la jeune femme. Le jeune homme attrapa une compresse et de faire le bandage.

-Merci Jay.

Il retourna dans le salon pour la laisser se rhabiller. Jay arpenta le salon regardant la décoration, la vue depuis la fenêtre… Il buta dans quelque chose, il ramassa un album photo.

-Tu veux une autre bière ? Demanda Erin en sortant de la salle de bains

-Non ça va aller mais merci. Donc tu vas rester au FBI

-Oui.

-Ecoutes Erin, je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de Nya. C'est mieux pour elle.

Jay attrapa sa veste avant de saluer Erin et de partir pour récupérer sa fille. Erin s'effondra en larmes, entendre Jay lui dire qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle s'approche de leur fille lui fait tellement mal. Mais Jay a ses raisons, et elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir, elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Mais…elle était tellement perdue.

Quelques jours sont passés depuis leur entrevue, Erin plus dévastée que jamais. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était raccrochée à un fin espoir de pouvoir revoir sa fille.

-Papa, peux avoir encore des chichis ? Demanda Nya

-Tiens ma puce.

-Merci papa ! S'exclama-t-elle laissant tomber son nounours.

Quelqu'un ramassa la peluche avant de les rattraper au niveau de la grande roue.

-Excusez-moi, je crois que tu as perdue ça.

-Merci madame. Remercia Nya

-Ça aurait été dommage que tu le perdes.

-Avec papa on va faire la grande roue ! Et on va voir touuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut Chicago ! Tu viens avec nous ? Demanda la petite

Erin regarda Jay, hésitant vraiment à lui répondre. Jay ne veut pas qu'elle s'approche de Nya.

-S'il te plaîîîîîîîît.

Erin leva la tête vers Jay, il hocha les épaules désinvoltes.

-Nya la dame a peut-être quelque chose à faire.

-Juste un tour ! Plaida Nya

-Nya ! Gronda Jay

-Je peux seulement un tour. Fit Erin

Ils montèrent dans la nacelle, Erin en profita pour observer Nya. Sa petite fille qui a tend grandit, et Jay s'occupe bien d'elle.

-Mon papa s'est le plus fort ! Il arrête les méchants pour pas qu'on m'embête.

-C'est bien ça. Tu dois être fière de lui.

-Oui !

Après le tour de la grande roue, Jay prit sa fille dans les bras et après avoir salué Erin d'un signe de tête il ramena Nya à la maison. Jay chatouilla la petite jusqu'à ce qu'elle capitule avant de la coucher et de lui lire son histoire.

-Je t'aime mon trésor.

-Je t'aime papa, t'es mon héros. Souffla la petite en fermant les yeux.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

 **PDV Externe**

Finalement Jay a réussi à inscrire Nya dans l'école maternelle qu'il voulait pour la petite. Une bonne école, sécurisée en plus et pas très loin du District. Il avait donné l'autorisation à la nounou ainsi que Voight pour récupérer la petite si lui ne peut pas y aller, et avait donné leur numéro en cas d'urgence ainsi que celui d'Antonio s'il est injoignable. La directrice avait souri face à tant de prévenance de la part d'un papa.

-Papa, c'est quoi Thanksgiving? Demanda Nya

-C'est une fête qu'on passe en famille avec un grand repas, où on est heureux d'être ensemble. On remercie pour ce qu'on a.

-Et on va chez papy pour faire la fête?!

-Oui, il a invité tout le monde chez lui.

-Il y aura qui? Demanda la petite

-Antonio, Alvin, Ruzzek, Atwater, Burgess, Mouse, Trudy, Mouch, Justin avec Olive et Daniel.

-Ouiiiii

Jay sourit en jetant un regard dans le rétro pour voir la petite sourire. Il se gara derrière le véhicule de Voight avant de faire descendre Nya. Tout le monde était apparemment déjà arrivé, mais Jay avait dû négocier avec Nya pour qu'elle prenne son bain et s'habille rapidement.

-Salut tout le monde! Lança-t-il en entrant

-Hey vous voilà enfin! Rigola Antonio

-Je te manquais déjà? Se moqua Jay

-Toi non, elle oui!

-Papyyyyyyyy! S'exclama Nya en courant dans les bras de Voight

-Tu as encore grandis toi depuis la dernière fois!

La petite tourna sur elle-même pour montrer sa jolie robe et la coiffure que Jay lui a faite avant de partir. Antonio rejoignit le sergent dans sa cuisine pour lui donner un coup de main mais aussi pour lui parler seul à seul.

-Tu n'as pas invité Erin? Demanda le portoricain

-Je pensais le faire, mais Halstead ne va pas apprécier. Il ne veut pas qu'elle s'approche de la petite.

-C'est dommage qu'ils en soient arrivés là tous les deux.

-Ouais, mais Erin a merdé un peu. J'espère que Crowley s'en veut car c'est de sa faute, avoir mis autant la pression à Erin pour le travail, c'était obligé qu'elle craque à un moment donné.

-Tu as des nouvelles d'elle? Demanda Antonio.

-Elle a repris le boulot depuis quelques semaines. Ça a l'air d'aller, mais elle a l'air fatiguée, enfin elle avait l'air la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Je l'ai invité demain pour faire Thanksgiving avec elle.

-Tu sais s'ils se sont parlé avec Jay? Ça ne nous regarde pas mais ce sont quand même nos amis et il y a la petite au milieu de tout ça.

-Besoin d'un coup de main ici? Lança Alvin en entrant dans la pièce

Voight lui donna un plat et ils retournèrent dans le salon. Ils passèrent tous un bon moment autour de la fameuse dinde, avant de raconter des histoires autour d'un bon café. Jay fut le premier à partir avec Nya qui a école le lendemain. Antonio ne tarda pas à suivre car Brett finit bientôt sa garde et qu'il veut profiter un peu de sa chérie. Ruzzek et Atwater finirent leur soirée dans un bar en compagnie de Burgess.

-On pourra aller au grand sapin de Noël papa? Demanda Nya alors que son père allait quitter la pièce.

-Bien sûr mon cœur, allez dodo maintenant.

La semaine a commencé doucement, et sur ordre de Crowley les Renseignements ont pu faire un peu de paperasse d'affaires déjà résolue.

-On a une affaire laissez ce que vous faites de côté. Une victime brûlée dans sa voiture en route. Déclara Voight

Ils se rendirent tous sur place, Jay alla voir les pompiers du 51. Il prit en note ce que les pompiers avaient pu relever en arrivant sur place avant de rejoindre le sergent.

-On aura une identité dans quelques heures grâce à son dossier dentaire. Fit Voight une fois qu'ils furent de retour au District.

La grille s'ouvrit, et des pas résonnèrent jusqu'à eux, au moins deux personnes arrivent. Crowley fit son apparition au côté d'Erin. Jay se raidit en la voyant et fuit tout contact visuel avec elle.

-Il se trouve que notre enquête rejoint une du FBI, j'ai parlé avec leur hiérarchie et ils acceptent de faire une enquête en collaboration. Alors au boulot, je vous laisse avec l'agent spécial...Lindsay. Déclara Crowley avant de redescendre

Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment, certains regards naviguent entre Jay et Erin attendant la réaction de l'un ou de l'autre.

-Vous avez une piste pour cette enquête? Intervient Voight

-Oui, il se trouve qu'un gros cartel essaye de s'installer à Chicago en lien avec un des plus gros gangs de la ville. Ils ont déjà sévit à Los Angeles, San Diego, Austin et ils viennent d'arriver en ville. La victime que vous avez trouvée était un de nos informateurs au sein du gang. Tout laisserait à penser que le cartel l'est soupçonné et donc fait suivre. Il avait une entrevu avec un de nos agents hier soir, ce qui laisse peu de doute sur la nature de son meurtre. Expliqua Erin

-Il va nous falloir votre dossier sur l'affaire qu'on puisse également savoir où chercher. Déclara Voight

-En voilà des copies, on veut que cette affaire soit résolue le plus vite possible.

Erin déposa un dossier sur chaque bureau, elle évita de regarder Jay trop honteuse de ce qu'elle lui a fait. Tout le monde se plongea dans la lecture du dossier, laissant le temps à Erin d'observer l'open-space. Rien n'a changé, tout le monde a gardé son bureau hormis Mouse qui est désormais à celui qui fut le bureau d'Erin. Le jeune homme arbore l'insigne autour de son cou et une arme au flanc. Elle se demanda ce que c'est que de faire équipe avec lui.

-Je connais quelqu'un qui vit dans un de ses quartiers. Lança Jay

-Va le voir, renseignes-toi s'il peut te dire quelque chose qui pourrait nous intéresser.

-Tu viens Mouse? Fit Jay en se levant.

-Vas-y avec l'agent Lindsay pendant qu'on finit d'étudier le dossier, j'aimerai que Mouse regarde les enregistrements voir s'il ne trouve pas quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider. Je ne veux pas que les deux autres corniaux le fassent. Déclara Voight en montrant Ruzzek et Atwater

-Bien sergent. Lâcha Jay pas ravi par l'idée de devoir faire équipe avec Erin.

Ils descendirent au parking sans rien dire, l'atmosphère glaciale entre eux deux.

-Je peux rester dans ma voiture que tu ailles voir ton indic. Voight n'en saura rien. Souffla Erin angoissée.

-Non c'est bon. On peut être professionnel aussi, juste deux agents qui travaillent une enquête ensemble. Fit Jay

-Oui. Murmura-t-elle

Il put lire l'angoisse dans les yeux de la jeune femme, il la met mal à l'aise.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

 **PDV Externe**

Jay regarda la jeune femme, elle a maigrit ça se voit à l'œil nul. Et il en est la raison, il repensa aux bons moments : les soirées chez Molly à rigoler, les soirées cocooning devant la télé Erin blottit dans ses bras. Les sorties au restaurant, voir les matchs des Cubs, les câlins dans le lit le matin, les bataille de chatouilles…

-Bien, je vais rejoindre mon bureau. Euh on vous enverra notre rapport. Fit Erin

-On fera de même. Déclara Voight en lui souriant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à tout le monde, mais ils feignaient tous d'être plongés dans leurs rapports. Seul Jay la regardait, le regard amical. Voight se racla la gorge pour faire réagir ses agents mais rien n'y fait. Jay se leva avant de rejoindre Erin qui se raidit à son approche. Il lui tendit une main, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

-C'était sympa de travailler avec vous agent Lindsay. Fit-il

-Vous aussi Détective. Répondit-elle timidement.

Elle partit sans rien dire de plus le cœur lourd. Elle l'aime, elle l'aime tellement mais tout est gâchée, elle ne peut pas lui demander une seconde chance. Il ne voudra jamais car au fond il lui avait déjà donné une seconde chance et elle avait de nouveau tout gâchée.

Jay se gara devant chez Hank Voight, le sergent lui a demandé de venir manger avec la petite à la maison. Profiter d'un samedi sans boulot pour passer du temps avec sa petite-fille. Nya courut jusqu'à l'entrée et pénétra dans la maison en appelant son grand-père. Jay entra à sa suite et trouva Voight dans le salon avec quelqu'un.

-Je… Je vais y aller…Vous laissez profiter de votre journée.

-Erin. Fit Voight

-Non…Non Nya mérite de profiter de son grand-père tranquillement. Et toi de voir ta petite-fille.

Elle attrapa son sac avant de sortir. Jay devança Voight et partit à sa suite.

-Erin.

La jeune femme s'arrêta dans l'allée et se tourna vers lui.

-Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que tu venais, sinon j'aurai refusé. Je…Je n'ai pas tenté de me rapprocher. Hank m'a juste dit de venir chez lui, qu'il ne bosse pas et voulait profiter de la journée. J'ignorai qu'il t'avait…qu'il t'avait invité.

Sa voix était chargée d'émotion, elle se retenait fortement de pleurer.

-Erin.

-Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai du boulot de toute façon. Souffla-t-elle.

Sans prévenir Jay l'attrapa avant de l'attirer contre lui. Erin se raidit instantanément, ne disant plus rien, ne faisant plus rien, sauf inspirer l'odeur du jeune homme. Jay réalisa enfin ce qu'il faisait et la lâcha un peu gêné, ça lui était venu tellement naturellement…

-Désolé. Restes. Tu as autant le droit que moi d'être chez Voight voir plus dans la mesure où c'est ton père.

-Mais tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas que je sois auprès de Nya.

-Oui, mais elle ne te connait pas. Pour elle tu es une connaissance de Voight. Fit-il

Il ne se rendit pas compte que ses paroles blessées au plus profond Erin. Sa propre fille ne sait même pas qui elle est. Jay posa une main sur l'épaule d'Erin et la guida jusqu'à la maison de Voight.

L'atmosphère à table fut un peu tendu, Jay discuté avec Voight, alors qu'Erin préférée garder son nez plongé dans son assiette, observant discrètement Nya et Jay. Elle nota comment il coupa la viande de la petite en petits morceaux, la tendresse de son geste quand il ébouriffe les cheveux de la petite, et tout l'amour qu'il lui porte dans son regard et dans sa façon d'embrasser les cheveux de Nya.

-Je peux dormir chez papy ? Demanda la fillette.

-Pas ce soir Monkey, tu ne te souviens pas ? On doit aller voir tonton Will et Nina.

-Oui ! Et demain on va au zoo !

-C'est super ça ! Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera un autre moment pour que tu viennes et on se fera une soirée dessin-animé. Lança Voight

Erin sourit face à l'enthousiasme de la petite. Jay aperçut le regard tendre d'Erin vers leur fille et sourit doucement.

-Aller petit monstre va mettre ton manteau et tes chaussures. Sinon Will va me couper la tête.

Erin rentra chez elle le cœur lourd, mais heureuse, ce petit moment passé lui donnera un peu plus de force pour continuer de vivre, de travailler tous les jours. Elle avait reçu un message d'un collègue lui proposant de sortir boire un verre avec les autres. Mais à nouveau Erin a refusé préférant rester seule dans son petit appartement. Repensant à la journée, à la surprise de voir la petite Nya entrer en courant dans la maison de Voight, la voir se jeter dans ses bras. De voir Jay, de lui avoir parlé, et de l'étreinte du jeune homme envers elle avant qu'il ne la lâche. Le repas qu'ils avaient partagé même si elle n'avait pas parlé trop honteuse. Cette sensation de bien-être d'être dans ses bras.

Elle attrapa une lettre où elle écrivit tous ses sentiments à Jay, les sentiments que ça lui procurait quand il la prenait dans ses bras…

 **Ellipse d'un mois**

Erin n'avait pas revu Jay, ni Nya. Elle continuait son rythme : boulot-maison, maison-boulot, sans aucune sortie sauf pour aller voir Voight de temps en temps quand il assiste. Elle ne dort plus vraiment la nuit à cause de ses nombreux cauchemars. Son portable se mit à sonner, c'est sans grand enthousiasme qu'elle y répondit.

« Allô ?

-Erin, il faut que tu viennes au Med tout de suite !

-Maggie ?

-C'est urgent Erin ! Il s'est passé quelque chose.

-Je suis en chemin. »

Sans plus attendre elle prit son manteau et ses clés avant de partir. Il y avait de nombreux patrouilleurs devant l'hôpital, ils lui jetèrent des regards compatissants.

-Maggie ?! S'exclama Erin en arrivant.

-Par ici SweetHeart. Fit l'infirmière.

Elle entraina Erin dans un coin un peu à l'écart de l'agitation. La jeune femme est morte d'inquiétude par rapport à l'infirmière en chef si calme.

-Jay a été sérieusement blessé. Rhodes l'a monté en chirurgie il y a un moment. J'ai pensé que tu voulais le savoir malgré ce qui se passe entre vous.

-Comment ça se présente ? Murmura Erin

-Mauvais. Il a perdu énormément de sang quand il est arrivé.

Maggie resta avec Erin dans la salle d'attente, elle sait que les Renseignements ne lui adresse plus du tout la parole. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle serait restée auprès d'Erin un maximum quand elle a été amené ici, mais elle ne connait que trop peu la jeune femme pour le faire. Connor Rhodes finit par faire son apparition. Tout le monde se leva, les patrouilleurs se rapprochèrent du médecin, Maggie posa un bras autour des épaules d'Erin pour lui montrer son soutien.

-Alors Doc ? Demanda Voight qui se tenait près d'Antonio encore couvert du sang de Jay.

-Il a perdu énormément de sang quand il est arrivé et pendant l'opération. Il a fait un arrêt pendant qu'on l'opéré, mais par chance on a pu le stabiliser. On a pu retirer les éclats de balle et stopper l'hémorragie. Le docteur Latham a aussi découvert un tout petit éclat d'une ancienne blessure qu'on a pu refermer.

-Il va bien alors ? Demanda Atwater

-Justement non. Il est dans le coma, ça va dépendre de lui pour se réveiller.

-On peut le voir ? Demanda Antonio

-Pas pour l'instant. Il se repose, il est vraiment faible et sort d'une grosse opération. Je suis désolé.

Maggie attira Erin dans ses bras pour la conforter.

-Nya. Qui va s'occuper de la petite en attendant ? Intervint Burgess


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

 **PDV Externe**

Ils commencèrent à débattre qui pourrait prendre soin de la petite pendant l'hospitalisation de Jay. Erin ne dit rien, se faisant toute petite dans un coin de la pièce. Elle ne veut surtout pas qu'ils la voient. Elle veut juste rester ici et attendre des nouvelles de Jay, qu'elle aime au plus profond d'elle.

-Je ne me suis jamais occupé d'enfant, je ne serai pas comment faire. Je ne sais pas les habitudes de Jay. Fit Ruzzek

-Je crois qu'il ne voudrait pas que tu t'en occupes. Rigola Mouse

Un homme en cravate arriva, l'assistant du procureur. Il tient à dossier à la main.

-Bonjour, je suis désolé de devoir venir dans de si mauvaises conditions. J'espère sincèrement que le Détective Halstead se remettra vite.

-Je suis sûr qu'il apprécie l'intention. Fit Voight

-Il se trouve que je suis ici au sujet de la petite Nya. Sa fille.

-On était en train de voir pour la garder jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Intervint Antonio.

-Justement, j'ai un document à propos de ça. La petite ira donc, en attendant le rétablissement de son père chez Mlle Lindsay Erin, sa mère.

Tout le monde resta stupéfait par la nouvelle, les regards convergèrent vers Erin qui était restée en retrait de tout ça.

-Elle ! Mais elle n'a même plus de relation avec la petite ! Jay ne veut plus la voir ! S'exclama Ruzzek

-Surveille ton langage. Mit en garde Voight.

-Sur mes documents, Mlle Lindsay n'a pas renoncé à tous ses droits parentaux sur la petite, ce qui fait que si Mr Halstead ne peut pas prendre soin de sa fille pour un moment donné, c'est la mère qui s'en occupera. Et monsieur Halstead n'a pas demander d'interdiction envers elle, et n'a pas modifier les personnes à appeler en cas de besoin pour la petite. Donc il savait que si quelque chose de ce genre arrive, la petite Nya Halstead irait avec sa mère. Expliqua l'assistant du procureur.

-Et on respectera la décision. Fit Voight

-Bien, on reste en contact.

Il eut un silence plat dans la salle, Erin se sentait nerveuse, la voilà responsable de la petite Nya.

-Hank, je ne savais pas. Je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien.

-Erin c'est bon. C'est normal que ça soit toi qui t'en occupe. Juste…

-Je la rends à Jay quand il ira mieux je sais. Je ne lui ferai rien de mal, et je ne nuirai pas à Jay ou la petite. Je vais veiller sur elle, et prendre soin d'elle pour Jay. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait si la situation était inversée. Souffla-t-elle

-On sera toujours là de toute façon. Fit Alvin.

-Veux-tu que j'aille la chercher à l'école pour lui expliquer la situation et la ramener à ton appartement ? Proposa Voight

-Ca va aller, merci.

-Mais… Elle peut se tirer à tout moment du pays avec la gamine ! S'exclama Ruzzek

\- FERMES-LA ! Hurla Antonio faisant sursauter tout le monde

-Tu n'es pas le mien placé pour parler de ça ! Il ne me semble pas que tu sois un grand pote de Jay ou que tu l'es beaucoup épaulé depuis qu'il a la petite ! Je crois que je peux compter sur les doigts d'une seule main le nombre de fois où tu es allé garder Nya pour que Jay est une soirée de libre ! Et je mettrai ma main à couper en disant que même actuellement il aurait plus confiance en Erin qu'en toi ! Continua le portoricain hors de lui.

Son ami est allongé sur un lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort et sa petite fille de 3ans et demi n'est au courant de rien.

-Jay sait ce qu'il fait. S'il n'a pas demandé d'interdiction envers Erin c'est qu'il y a une raison. Il savait l'existence de cette situation. Intervint Mouse en coulant un regard à Erin.

Voight donna la clé d'urgence de chez Jay qui a au cas où à Erin qu'elle puisse récupérer des affaires pour la petite. La jeune femme regagna sa voiture et se rendit à l'école maternelle. Comment expliquer la situation à Nya ? Comment se présenter auprès d'elle ? Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la sonnerie de l'école.

-Euh bonjour, je viens chercher Nya Halstead. Déclara-t-elle à une maîtresse.

-Vous êtes ? Demanda l'institutrice de la petite Nya

-Erin Lindsay.

La directrice arriva et emmena Erin dans son bureau, n'étant pas au courant de l'autorisation de cette personne à prendre la petite.

-Monsieur Halstead ne vous a pas mis dans la liste des gens autorisés à la récupérer. Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir avec l'enfant.

-C'est compliqué entre nous, mais je suis la mère de Nya.

-Encore moins maintenant. Fit la directrice méfiante connaissant ce genre de cas qu'elle avait eu la chance de ne pas avoir dans son école pour l'instant.

-Non, je ne cherche pas à l'enlever. Je suis désolée je m'y prends mal. Jay, Mr Halstead a été grièvement blessé, il est dans le coma. C'est à moi que revient la garde de la petite en attendant. J'ai un document du tribunal qui le prouve. Je n'étais pas au courant, je l'ai appris tout à l'heure en me rendant à l'hôpital.

La directrice lu le document, elle veut être sûre avant de lui confier la petite. Elle demanda la carte d'identité d'Erin ainsi que l'adresse de son lieu de travail, et d'habitation. Erin y répondit sachant qu'elle faisait ça pour être sûre qu'il n'y est pas de problème, qu'elle ne tente pas de fuir avec Nya. Elle appela même Will pour en être certaine.

-Je suis désolée, je préfère être sûre.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, et ça me rassure moi-même de savoir que Nya est entre de bonnes mains. Sourit Erin

-On voit trop de cas d'enlèvement ou tentative.

-Si vous saviez. Fit Erin

-Hayley vous pouvez aller prévenir l'institutrice de Nya Halstead de l'emmener à mon bureau ?

Une petite blonde partit vers les classes.

-Comment va Monsieur Halstead ? Vous avez dit qu'il était blessé.

-Il est dans le coma, ils ne savent pas quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller. Ca dépend de lui. Expliqua Erin.

-Il se battra pour sa fille, et pour vous. S'il vous laisse garder la petite quand il ne peut pas c'est qu'il vous fait confiance et vous aimes encore.

Erin ne dit rien, elle doute fortement que Jay est encore des sentiments envers elle.

-La petite sait que vous êtes sa mère ? Monsieur m'a expliqué rapidement la situation lors de notre entretien.

-Non, elle ne sait rien. Et je ne lui dirai pas, la décision revient à son père. Je ne sais même pas comment lui dire pour Jay.

-Vous trouverez les mots justes car c'est votre petite fille. La voilà.

Nya entra en donnant la main à sa maîtresse.

-Voici Mademoiselle Lindsay, elle viendra chercher la petite Nya pendant un moment. Fit la directrice.

Les deux femmes s'éclipsèrent pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Erin qu'elle puisse expliquer la situation à la petite.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

 **PDV Externe**

-Bonjour Nya. Souffla Erin en se mettant à sa hauteur.

-Bonjour.

-Je m'appelle Erin, je…je suis une amie de ton papa.

-Tu étais chez papy une fois.

-C'est vraie, j'étais chez ton papy en même temps que toi une fois.

-Il est où papa ? Demanda Nya d'une petite voix.

Le cœur d'Erin se serra encore un peu. Comment lui expliquer sans lui faire de mal ?

-Tu sais ce que ton papa fait quand tu es à l'école ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Il attrape les méchants avec papy, tonton Antonio et tonton Mouse ! S'exclama la petite

-Aujourd'hui, il y a un méchant qui a fait mal à ton papa. Mais Antonio était là, alors il s'est occupé de lui, et il l'a emmené à l'hôpital avec les pompiers, pour qu'il soit soigné. Mais il va devoir rester là-bas un petit moment. Alors c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi en attendant.

\- Il…il ne va pas partir avec les anges papa ?! Pleura Nya

-Non ma puce, il ne part pas avec les anges, il reste avec nous. Mais il doit rester à l'hôpital un peu. Alors tu vas venir chez moi, je vais bien m'occuper de toi. Et tu verras tu seras vite de retour avec ton papa. On va faire plein de trucs cool toutes les deux. Fit Erin en essuyant les joues de sa fille.

Nya noua ses petits bras autour du cou d'Erin et nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa mère en pleurant.

-Ca va aller ma puce je te le promets. Souffla-t-elle en caressant le dos de la petite.

-Il…Il est où le méchant ? Murmura l'enfant

-Antonio l'a arrêté, et papy Voight s'est occupé qu'il ne recommence jamais.

-Il l'a mis en prison !

-Oui.

Elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'en vérité, Antonio a blessé le gars en voyant Jay touché, et que Voight a « terminé » le truc. Erin se releva en portant Nya dans ses bras, elle salua la directrice et l'institutrice avant de rejoindre sa voiture. Elles se rendirent à l'appartement de Jay pour que Nya récupère des jouets qu'elle voudrait emmener pendant qu'Erin s'occuperait des habits.

-Tu as même la clé de la maison ! S'exclama Nya joyeusement.

-C'est ton papy qui me l'a donné pour qu'on prenne les affaires que tu veux ramener chez moi.

-Mais papa il va être triste.

-Non ma puce, il n'est pas triste, il a des gens qui reste avec lui. Et puis il sait que tu penses très fort à lui et que tu lui envoies plein de gros bisous. Tu vas chercher les jouets que tu veux emmener ?

Erin entra pour la première fois dans la chambre de sa fille et fut époustouflée par le spectacle. Les murs dans des tons de roses et beiges, le grand lit avec un plaid tout doux, une guirlande de lumière l'encadrant. Un petit tipi dans un coin de la pièce avec des cousins à l'intérieur et des guirlandes de boules lumineuses. Trois veilleuses de couleurs différentes, les nombreux jouets…

-Tu as vu elle est trop belle ma chambre ! S'exclama Nya

-Une vraie chambre de princesse ! Sourit Erin, un vrai sourire depuis longtemps.

Elle attrapa une valise qu'elle posa sur le lit avant d'ouvrir l'armoire. Elle dû faire un tri dans la multitude de vêtements pour en choisir à emmener. La jeune femme se permit d'aller dans la chambre de Jay pour lui prendre un gilet qu'elle pourrait donner à Nya quand il manquera à la puce. Erin sourit en voyant qu'il avait même acheté des produits de beauté adaptés à l'âge de la petite : savon, gel douche, shampooing, dentifrice, crème, baume à lèvres, brosse à cheveux et même un démaquillant non agressif.

-On peut prendre des dvd ? Tu as des Dvd à ta maison ? Demanda Nya

-Non je n'en ai pas, tu veux qu'on prenne lesquels ?

Nya fit sa sélection, pendant qu'Erin retournait dans la chambre de la petite pour vérifier qu'elle a pris tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle aperçut la collection de livres sur les étagères, tous les disneys et plein d'autres livres. Elle en prit quelqu'un qu'elle ajouta dans le sac.

-Nya est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille t'acheter de nouveaux livres ? Proposa Erin

-Oui !

Une fois les sacs dans sa voiture, Nya accrochait, Erin prit la route vers une librairie du coin. Elles se promenèrent dans les rayons à la recherche de livres intéressants qu'elles ne connaissent pas encore.

-Demain on pourrait aller à la bibliothèque aussi si tu veux.

-C'est quoi la bibiothèque ? Demanda Nya

-C'est là où tu as plein plein de livres, tu peux les prendre pour les lire et une fois que tu l'as lu tu le redonnes et tu en prends de nouveaux. Et c'est bien parce que tu peux prendre tout ce que tu veux, parce que c'est gratuit. Expliqua Erin

Le libraire sourit en voyant Erin expliquer à sa fille le fonctionnement d'une bibliothèque.

-C'est bien ce que vous faites, lui expliquer les choses malgré son jeune âge. Et qu'elle s'intéresse aux livres à 3 ans.

-3ans et demi ! Rectifia Nya en montrant ses doigts.

-Oh pardon votre altesse. 3 ans et demi ! Tu aimes bien les livres ?

-Oui ! Papa il m'en lit depuis que je suis bébé ! Raconta Nya

Erin sourit, elle paya avant de tendre un des livres à Nya. Les deux filles s'arrêtèrent pour manger une glace, Erin replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa fille.

-On pourrait aller à la piscine, tu y es déjà allé avec ton papa ? Demanda Erin

-Quand j'étais bébé papa a dit, mais je me souviens pas. Mais on a été dans le lac aussi à la cabane avec tonton Will, tatie Nina et tonton Mouse et tatie Kat.

-Tatie Kat ? Demanda Erin, elle ne connait personne de ce nom-là.

-Oui c'est la chérie de tonton Mouse. Parce que il lui fait des bisous sur la joue et il met son bras autour d'elle et papa et tonton Will ils ne font pas ça avec elle.

-Tatie Kat, c'est tatie Katsa ? Demanda Erin

-Oui ! Tu la connais aussi ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu mais ton papa m'a beaucoup parlé d'elle.

-Son travail c'est d'attraper les méchants aussi mais qui ne sont pas dans notre pays mais qui veulent l'attaquer. Mais elle s'est fait un bobo alors elle peut plus.

« une militaire » pensa Erin en se souvenant du peu que Jay lui avait raconté sur sa sœur.

-Veux-tu qu'on aille manger au Mc Do ? Proposa Erin ne sachant pas trop comment si prendre avec la petite chez elle.

-Oui, mais papa il viendra ? Demanda Nya les yeux brillants.

-Oh ma chérie vient là. Souffla Erin en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Je veux voir mon papa ! Je veux lui faire un câlin ! Pleura la petite

-Je sais ma puce, et j'aimerai que tu puisses, mais c'est impossible pour l'instant. Promis dès qu'on peut je t'y emmènerai. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on demande à ton papy de venir manger au Mc Do avec nous ? Murmura Erin en essayant de la réconforter.

-Oui, et tonton Will.

-D'accord, je vais leur envoyer un message. Fit Erin en embrassant ses cheveux.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

 **PDV Externe**

Will était déjà arrivé lorsqu'Erin gara la voiture dans le parking. La petite descendit du véhicule avant de partir en courant dans les bras de son oncle en pleurant. Will frotta le dos de sa nièce.

-Hey ma puce, tout va bien.

-Je veux papa ! Pleura-t-elle

-Hey mon trésor, papa va bien. On s'est occupé de lui, tu te souviens de Connor ? C'est lui qui s'est occupé de lui et il va mieux. Il dort, on lui a donné un médicament pour qu'il fasse dodo et qu'il guérisse plus vite.

Nya hocha la tête et la mit dans le cou de son oncle. Voight arriva au même moment, il rejoignit Erin pour savoir comment elle s'en sort, elle se sent avec la petite.

-J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, comment je suis censée m'occuper d'elle ? Je ne connais pas la routine que Jay a instaurée avec elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu trouveras toi-même ta routine avec la petite.

Hank tenta de la rassurer comme il put. Ils rejoignirent Will et Nya avant d'entrer dans le fast-food. Erin commanda pour la petite avant de s'installer à une table avec eux. Will détendit l'atmosphère avec la petite en racontant plein de blagues.

-Erin, on pourra regarder les étoiles ? Demanda Nya en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-Oui, on pourra passer au Millénium Park on les verra mieux. Sourit Erin

-En plus je crois qu'il y a des étoiles filantes ce soir. Fit Voight

Erin lui sourit, elle attrapa le manteau de Nya et lui enfila. La petite fille lui sourit avant de lui faire un câlin.

-Merci Erin.

-C'est normal ma puce, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je ne veux pas te voir malheureuse.

Elles saluèrent les garçons avant de rejoindre la voiture. Les deux filles marchèrent dans l'allée du Millenium Park, avant d'aller s'installer dans la pelouse. Beaucoup de personnes sont venus observer les étoiles, et des gens distribuent des couvertures pour s'installer dans l'herbe. Erin sortit le plaid qu'elle avait pris dans la chambre de Nya et la mit autour de la petite.

-Tu sais que si tu vois une étoile filante tu dois faire un vœu ? Souffla Erin

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui mais tu ne dois pas dire c'est quoi ton vœu sinon il ne va pas se réaliser.

Nya ouvrit grand la bouche stupéfaite. Erin dégagea les cheveux de devant son visage en lui souriant. Elles regardèrent les étoiles longuement avant de rentrer à l'appartement d'Erin. Nya observa les lieux.

-C'est tout petit chez toi. Observa Nya

-Oui mais c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin. Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Erin la guida dans la chambre d'ami, elle posa les valises de la petite sur le lit.

-Ma chambre est juste à côté, tu peux jouer comme tu veux ici. Mais pas dans la cuisine c'est dangereux. Bon on va mettre le pyjama et se laver les dents et au dodo ?!

-Tu me liras une histoire comme papa fait ? Demanda la petite

-Bien sûr ma grande.

Erin lui brossa les dents et les cheveux avant de l'emmener dans le lit. Elle la borda avant de lui lire une histoire.

-Bonne nuit Erin.

-Bonne nuit ma grande.

Erin resta dans l'embrasure de la porte et regarda sa petite fille s'endormir. Elle approcha une chaise auprès du lit de Nya. La jeune femme caressa la joue de sa fille et profita de sa présence pour l'observer. Elle nota la similitude entre la mâchoire de la petite et celle de Jay, elle avait vu le même sur le visage de Nya. Erin attrapa une mèche bouclée de la petite, les mêmes cheveux qu'elle, châtains et blonds. La jeune femme passa la nuit entière à observer Nya dormir, pour une fois qu'elle peut passer du temps avec elle comme elle le veut.

Erin alla préparer le petit-déjeuner avant que Nya ne se réveille voulant profiter de passer du temps avec sa fille. Elle appela Antonio pour avoir des nouvelles de Jay sachant que le portoricain avait passé la nuit à veiller sur le jeune homme.

« Son état est stable, il ne sait pas réveiller. Mais le saignement s'est stoppé, il n'y a pas de complication. Ils le surveillent étroitement pour les infections.

-D'accord.

-Il a repris un peu de couleur si ça peut te rassurer. Tu l'aimes encore.

-Oui. Mais je ne le mérite pas. Je veux juste qu'il se rétablisse pour Nya et qu'il soit heureux.

-Tu mérites d'être heureuse aussi Erin. Comment ça se passe avec la petite ?

-Ça va, on a été mangé au mc do hier soir avec Will et Hank. Et après je l'ai emmené acheter des livres, et observer les étoiles filantes avant de la mettre au lit.

-Et le programme d'aujourd'hui ?

-Je pensais jouer avec elle ce matin et l'emmener à la piscine cette après-midi. J'ai réussi à avoir ma journée.

-Ca va lui faire plaisir. Tu as l'adresse de la nounou pour qu'elle la récupère après l'école si tu bosses encore ?

-Oui, Hank me l'a donné. Il faut que je te laisse, la puce vient de se lever.

-D'accord, embrasse-la pour moi.

\- Tiens-moi au courant pour Jay s'il te plaît. »

Erin posa le bol sur la table au moment où Nya émergea de la chambre. La jeune maman rejoignit la petite avant de lui faire un câlin.

-Tu as bien dormis ma puce ?

-Oui.

-Je t'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, je ne sais pas ce que ton papa te fait le matin alors j'ai fait des pancakes et des crêpes.

-Papa il fait du milkshakes aussi. Souffla Nya

-Oh et bien je pense que je peux faire ça aussi.

Après avoir mangé, Erin l'aida à s'habiller. Elles passèrent la matinée à jouer toutes les deux, le petit salon se retrouvant recouvert de feuille de dessins, de paillettes… Des jouets jonchant le sol. Après avoir préparé un repas tout simple, elles s'installèrent devant les dessins animés avant de se rendre à la piscine la plus proche de l'appartement. Du soir, elles dansèrent toutes les deux jusqu'au moment d'aller au lit après une histoire. Erin borda la petite avant de, comme la nuit dernière, s'installer dans la chaise pour l'observer dormir.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

 **PDV Externe**

Deux semaines que Jay est dans le coma et qu'Erin prend soin de leur fille. Voight avait par moment espionné la jeune femme pour voir comment elle se débrouille avec Nya et les avait filmé lors de leurs sorties au parc.

-Je vais chez papy ce soir ? Demanda Nya

-Oui ma grande, papy va arriver pour te prendre dans pas longtemps. Je viendrai te chercher à l'école demain.

-D'accord. Sourit Nya

Hank toqua à la porte de l'appartement. Erin envoya la petite prendre ses affaires et mettre ses chaussures pendant qu'elle va lui ouvrir.

-Salut Hank

-Hey Kiddo

-Entre, elle est partie prendre son sac à dos et mettre ses chaussures. Fit Erin

-Bien. Ça te fera une soirée de libre comme ça, tu en as besoin aussi.

-J'aime bien passer du temps avec elle. Mais tu as aussi le droit de voir ta petite-fille.

Il emmena sa petite-fille avec lui laissant Erin libre de faire ce qu'elle veut pour la soirée. Elle attendit quelques minutes qu'ils partent avant de monter dans sa voiture. Les gens ne parurent pas étonnés de la voir arriver. Erin entra dans la chambre stérile avant de s'assoir dans le siège près du lit. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, avant de regarder Jay.

-Hey. Je sais que je dois être la dernière personne que tu dois vouloir voir ou entendre, enfin si tu peux m'entendre. Mais je voulais juste venir te voir, voir comment tu vas. Hank a pris Nya pour la nuit, elle avait l'air contente. Elle est magnifique Jay, elle a ton sourire ravageur, et elle sait en jouer. Tu es un père formidable, il n'y a qu'à voir l'aisance qu'elle a à parler avec des mots d'adultes, de s'intéresser à tout… Tous les jours elle me demande des nouvelles de toi, et tous les jours quand elle me demande ça je lui dis de penser fort à toi et de t'envoyer des bisous pour que tu ailles un peu mieux. Tu lui manques, tu manques à beaucoup de monde, et tu me manques. Je sais que tu ne veux plus qu'on se voit mais… me dire que c'est parce que tu es à l'hôpital ça rend les choses encore plus dures. Je suis désolée d'avoir merdé autant, tu ne méritais pas que je te fasse ça. J'espère…J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien, qui…qui t'aimera, et sera bien pour toi.

Elle pressa doucement la main de Jay dans la sienne avant de se lever. Elle déposa la lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite sur la table de chevet et embrassa le front du jeune homme avant de sortir. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas est que Jay a tout entendu du discours qu'elle lui avait fait. Il avait entendu la détresse et la souffrance dans la voix de la jeune femme.

Erin se rendit aux bureaux du FBI et s'installa à son bureau faire un peu de paperasse qu'elle a en retard due au fait qu'elle garde la puce. Son regard tomba sur une photo de Nya et elle récemment dans le parc auprès du Bean.

-Erin vous êtes encore là ? Fit son supérieur.

Il n'y a pas longtemps elle a demandé à changer d'unité du FBI ne se sentant plus du tout à l'aise avec son ancienne unité après l'enquête qui a mal tournée.

-Oui, je voulais rattraper un peu la paperasse que j'avais en retard.

-Rentrez chez vous ça peut attendre encore un peu, je n'en ai pas besoin tout de suite. J'ai besoin d'un agent frais demain matin. On fera une descente et je vous veux à la tête.

-Moi ?! Demanda Erin surprise

-Oui, vous avez du talent Erin. Pourquoi pensez-vous que votre demande de changement a été acceptée aussi vite ? Je guettais ce moment pour vous avoir dans mon unité. Et puis ça vous fera du bien de prendre la tête d'une descente. Ça vous redonnera confiance.

Erin sourit, elle attrapa sa veste avant de quitter les lieux avec son chef Taylor. Un homme grand, musclé, carré, droit qui veut que le travail soit bien fait.

-Bien, rentrez prudemment Erin.

-Merci.

-A demain. La salua-t-il avant de marcher jusqu'à sa propre voiture.

Erin retourna chez elle et rangea un peu les affaires de Nya qui traine un peu partout et d'aller se coucher. Pour la première fois elle dormit plutôt bien malgré un cauchemar. Elle se rendit tôt au travail afin de pouvoir préparer la descente tranquillement avant l'arrivée des autres. Elle alla voir les techniciens pour les plans des lieux. La technique de Voight ayant toujours fonctionné, et ayant plus de moyen que les renseignements Erin disposa l'unité comme son ancien sergent mais avec d'avantage d'hommes.

-Je peux vous voir ? Demanda-t-elle en toquant à la porte du bureau de son supérieur.

-Bien sûr, vous avez l'air déjà plus reposé.

-J'ai écouté votre conseil et je suis allée dormir. J'ai travaillé la descente que l'on doit faire.

-Ah super, j'allais vous demander si vous aviez déjà commencé.

-J'ai vu avec les techniciens pour la configuration des lieux, on devrait faire entrer 5 hommes par derrière, 4 par devant. Ils auront tendance à fuir vers l'arrière donc ce n'est pas vraiment grave si on est moins à l'avant. Je mettrai bien deux hommes sur la façade ouest des fois qu'ils veulent s'enfuir désespérément par les fenêtres. Et une voiture prête à partir si quelqu'un s'échappe.

-J'aime bien ce plan. Voyons qui nous mettons à chaque poste.

Pendant une heure ils mirent en place le nom des agents qui y participeront et à quel poste. Après avoir fait le point avec tout le monde et s'être équipé, ils firent cette fameuse descente. Forcément les journalistes étaient là, et tous ceux devant leur écran avaient pu voir l'assaut en direct. C'était sans compter les Renseignements qui ne travaillaient pas ce jour-là et qui s'était tous réunis chez Atwater.

-C'est l'unité d'Erin. Fit Burgess

-C'est bien au moins elle se donne en spectacle maintenant.

Burgess lui donna un coup dans l'épaule. En fin de journée Erin rassembla ses affaires et quelques dossiers qu'elle travaillera après avoir couché Nya. Son portable se mit à vibrer : « J'ai dû passer à l'hôpital, si tu peux venir récupérer Nya là-bas. Hank. »

Erin lui répondit rapidement avant de se mettre en route.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

 **PDV Externe**

Erin salua le docteur Manning et Maggie avant de rejoindre Voight dans le couloir d'hôpital où se trouve la chambre de Jay.

-Je ne voulais pas l'emmener ici le temps qu'il n'était pas réveillé pour qu'elle ne le voit pas comme ça et s'inquiète. Fit Erin

-Je sais, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Elle est maligne, elle comprendra et puis Will lui a expliqué qu'ils lui ont donné un médicament pour qu'il dorme.

-Je vais la chercher, il est tard et elle a école demain. Il faut qu'on fasse le bain et que je la fasse manger. Si je ne veux pas qu'elle se couche trop tard après son histoire.

-Son histoire ? Demanda Voight

-Oui, Jay lui lit des histoires tous les soirs avant qu'elle ne se couche. J'ai juste continué à le faire pendant son absence, et puis je trouve que c'est bien.

Elle entra dans la chambre, et qu'elle fut sa surprise en voyant Nya sur le lit de Jay, les bras de ce dernier autour de la petite. Leur regard se croisa, Erin se sentit légèrement rougir avant de baisser la tête.

-Hey Er. Fit Jay

-Hey.

-Regardes Erin ! Papa est réveillé ! Il a dit qu'il va sortir de l'hôpital dans quelques jours ! C'est trop bien hein ? S'exclama la petite joyeusement.

-Oui. Souffla Erin la gorge nouée, le cœur serré.

-Hey Monkey, si tu emmenais tonton acheté quelque chose à manger au distributeur ? Proposa Jay

Le portoricain comprit la ruse, et attrapa la petite dans les bras avant de quitter la pièce non sans avoir souris à Erin en passant. Il ne restait qu'elle et Jay dans la pièce, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle n'osait pas le regarder.

-Tu ne veux pas t'approcher ? Demanda Jay

Mais Erin ne bougea pas, trop angoissée.

-Nya m'a dit tout ce que tu faisais avec elle, la bibliothèque, la piscine, les promenades dans le parc à regarder les étoiles… Les coiffures que tu lui fais à partir d'une vidéo…

Erin sourit doucement mais ne lâcha pas ses pieds de vu.

-Er, je t'ai entendu la dernière fois quand tu es venue me parler. J'entendais tout. J'ai lu ta lettre que tu as laissée sur la table.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer, pourquoi n'arrive-t-elle pas à être forte ? Pourquoi reste-t-elle si brisée ? Jay repoussa la couverture avant de se lever précautionneusement du lit et de la rejoindre. Il passa ses grands bras autour d'elle et l'attira contre lui. Elle se raidit légèrement, il commença à caresser gentiment son dos. Notant le contact avec des cicatrices, des pansements. Il pensait que les marques seraient parties depuis le temps. Erin quant à elle, pleurait, elle s'était laissé submerger par l'émotion. Il lui frotta longuement le dos, murmurant des chuuuuttt contre ses cheveux, les embrassant de temps en temps.

-On pourrait s'arranger pour que tu passes un peu plus de temps avec Nya en attendant de voir comment ça évolue entre nous. Proposa-t-il.

-Tu voudrais bien ? Souffla-t-elle

-Oui. De ce qu'elle m'a dit, des vidéos que Voight m'a montrées tu es super avec elle. Et puis tu es sa mère également. J'ai été stupide, et je m'en rends compte. Je n'ai pas agis correctement avec toi. On pourrait essayer de voir où les choses nous mène tous les deux.

Erin hocha la tête contente. Jay l'attira de nouveau contre lui, et embrassa ses cheveux.

-Maybe One Day. Souffla-t-il

Faisant référence à une promesse qu'ils s'étaient faits il y a quelques années.

-Monsieur ! Vous devriez être dans votre lit ! Intervint une infirmière.

-Cas de force majeur. Se justifia Jay en faisant un clin d'œil à Erin.

Il retourna s'allonger avec l'aide de l'infirmière. Il fit signe à Erin de s'approcher, ce qu'elle fit timidement.

-Comment tu t'es présentée à Nya ? Demanda-t-il

-Comme étant une amie à toi. Souffla-t-elle

-D'accord.

-Hank voulait lui expliquer que je suis sa mère, mais j'ai refusé. Je ne voulais pas faire ça dans ton dos.

Nya déboula dans la chambre comme une petite furie suivit par Antonio.

-Allez ma puce, je crois qu'il est temps que tu rentres avec Erin pour lire ton histoire et le dodo. Intervint Jay

-Mais je veux rester avec toi.

-Je sais, mais les enfants ne sont pas acceptés à l'hôpital. Je sors bientôt de l'hôpital mais en attendant tu vas beaucoup t'amuser avec Erin. Elle va prendre soin de toi.

Erin lui sourit, avant d'aider Nya à mettre son manteau.

-Tu dis au revoir à papa ma grande ? Fit Erin

-Au revoir papa, je t'aime. Souffla la petite

-Bye ma puce, soit sage et gentille avec Erin.

Ruzzek entra au même moment dans la chambre accompagné d'Atwater et Olinski.

-Hey petite princesse ! Tu veux venir chez tonton Adam ce soir ? Demanda Ruzzek en se tournant vers Nya évitant Erin

-Nan, je vais avec Erin ! Et on va lire une histoire ! et demain elle me coiffera comme une princesse ! S'exclama la petite

-Bah, tu n'as pas besoin de ça, on va s'amuser tous les deux.

-Ruzzek… Commença Erin

-Il ne me semble pas te parler ni même te connaître. Rétorqua l'officier.

Erin ne dit rien, mais c'est sans compter que Jay ne va pas laisser passer ça. Il n'y a que lui qui peut être en colère envers Erin, Ruzzek n'en a aucun droit. Jay se leva rapidement avant de se planter devant Adam de façon intimidant.

-Tu vas t'excuser immédiatement auprès d'elle.

-Je…

-EXCUSES-TOI ! Hurla Jay faisant sursauter tout le monde

-Excuses-moi Erin.

-Maintenant va-t-en. Rentre chez toi. Siffla Jay

Ruzzek tourna des talons avant de partir. Nya s'était niché dans les bras d'Erin en entendant son père hurler.

-Je suis désolée ma puce, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Souffla Jay en caressant la joue de Nya

-Je vais la ramener, elle est fatiguée. Fit Erin

-D'accord, merci Er. Déclara le jeune homme en posant une main douce sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Elle rentra chez elle, Nya alla mettre son pyjama toute seule pendant qu'Erin prépare le repas perdu dans ses pensées, à revoir la scène de Jay venant la prendre dans ses bras.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

 **PDV Externe**

Trois semaines que Jay s'est réveillé, au bout de deux semaines Will l'a laissé rentrer chez lui. Il était passé prendre Nya à l'école, en envoyant à message à Erin la remerciant pour son aide. Elle lui avait répond qu'elle passerait après le boulot pour lui rendre les affaires de la petite.

Jay posa plusieurs questions à Nya sur son séjour avec Erin, si la jeune femme a été gentille avec elle, ce qu'elles ont fait toutes les deux.

-On a rigolé tout le temps ! Erin est trop drôle !

-C'est super.

-C'est bizarre, parce qu'Erin à sa maison, elle a une photo de toi et d'elle. Et une autre photo de papy et de Justin mais vous vous en avez pas d'elle.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il surpris

-Oui.

-Et est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup d'autres photos ? Continua-t-il

-Non il y en a qu'une autre, où Erin est avec un bébé. Et il y a un album photo avec plein plein de photos qui la fait tout le temps pleurer. Et des fois quand elle pleure, elle dit « oh Jay ».

Jay resta confus, par les dires de la petite sur Erin.

-Et puis Erin elle a un grand lit mais le soir elle dort sur une chaise qu'i côté de mon lit. Elle me regarde longtemps avant de s'endormir.

Jay resta silencieux, bouche bée après les révélations de la petite. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il envoya sa fille joué dans sa chambre et alla ouvrir sans même regarder qui c'est.

-Hey.

-Hey ! Ce n'était pas pressé. Fit-il en montrant les valises.

-Je me suis dit qu'elle voudrait sûrement tout récupérer tout de suite. Expliqua Erin

-Attends je vais t'aider. Lança Jay en attrapant une valise.

-Merci. Alors comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle

-Ça va, je me remets. Je vais pouvoir bientôt reprendre.

-Cool. C'est cool.

-Et toi ça va ?

-Oui. Euh je ferai mieux d'y aller. Bonne journée.

-Tu ne veux pas prendre un café ? Proposa-t-il

-J'ai une enquête en cours, mon équipier m'attend dans la voiture.

Et aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée Erin repartit. Jay soupira avant d'aller dans la salle de bains laver le linge sale de la petite. Mais il fut surpris de voir que tout avait été lavé. Il envoya un message à Erin pour la remercier et lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à faire ça.

 **Elipse de deux semaines**

Jay avait pu reprendre le boulot, mais Voight l'assigna à la paperasse un certain temps pour être sûr que son agent aille bien. Le jeune homme se posait de plus en plus la question de savoir s'il ne devrait pas laisser une chance à Erin.

Il se rendit aux bureaux du FBI pour essayer de la voir, mais la secrétaire à l'entrée ne le laissa pas monter. Finissant par dire à la fin que l'unité était sortie pour une affaire. Il retourna au District 21 finir sa journée de travail avant de passer prendre Nya chez sa nounou et de rentrer.

-Nya va te laver les mains on va bientôt manger ! Lança Jay en rejoignant l'entrée pour ouvrit la porte.

-Salut Halstead.

-Sergent ? Euh, vous ne deviez pas passer.

-Non, une vieille connaissance au FBI m'a dit qu'Erin a un contrat sur la tête, un très gros contrat. Et qu'elle et son unité a déjà été plusieurs fois suivie.

-On doit intervenir ? Demanda Jay

-Techniquement non.

Jay comprit le message, il attrapa sa veste ainsi que son insigne et arme avant de partir. Il se rendit de nouveau au FBI et cette fois-ci n'écouta pas la secrétaire. Le détective monta quatre à quatre les marches avant de pénétrer dans le bureau du supérieur de la jeune femme.

Erin était en train de se servir une tasse de café, loin des fenêtres. Elle passera une nuit au bureau le temps qu'ils bouclent tout le monde d'ici demain, après tout ce n'est pas bien grave. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un l'attendait chez elle.

-C'est qui celui-là ? Lança Hernandez.

Erin se retourna pour regarder de qui il parle, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Jay arriver.

-Jay ?

-Prends tes affaires on y va.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Non, j'ai une enquête à finir. Se défendit-elle

-Et un contrat sur la tête. Ils se débrouilleront mieux sans toi sur ce coup-là.

Erin allait répliquer mais fut coupé par son supérieur qui approuva de la tête. Elle attrapa son manteau avant de suivre Jay dans les escaliers de secours.

-Et tu vas faire quoi ? M'emmener chez toi, ils vont me retrouver et en plus il y aura Nya !

-On part pour la Virginie.

-Hors de question ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Pas le choix, c'est ton supérieur qui l'a dit. New-York serait trop évident et les planques du FBI aussi s'ils arrivent à s'introduire dans le système ou à tromper les vigils. On va quelque part dans les environs de Washington, dans un domaine que je suis le seul à savoir et ma famille.

-Le Wisconsin ?

-Non, je t'ai dit la Virginie. Un manoir que je viens tout juste d'hériter.

Il passa en premier pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun danger. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Jay, et il prit la route de l'aéroport. Erin l'observait pendant la route.

-Et Nya ? Demanda-t-elle

-Voight s'occupe d'elle.

-On a rien, aucune affaire.

-J'ai un sac d'affaire dans mon coffre, vieux réflexe de militaire et je suis passé rapidement chez toi avant de venir pour te prendre des affaires.

-Comment ?

-Le concierge m'a ouvert.

Erin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils enregistrèrent leurs noms avant d'aller dans la salle d'embarquement. Une hôtesse les guida jusqu'à leurs sièges, Jay laissa la jeune femme s'installer côté hublot.

-Un manoir hein ?! Fit Erin

-Ouais, longue histoire.

-C'est bien, on a deux heures et demie d'avion ! Sourit Erin.

Jay lui rendit son sourire.

-Ok, je vais essayer d'être le plus rapide possible alors, pour que tu ais toute l'histoire. Mais veux-tu quelque chose avant ? Demanda-t-il

-Je veux bien quelque chose à boire.

-Excusez-moi, pourrions-nous avoir deux jus s'il vous plaît.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

 **PDV Externe**

Mouse se recoiffa nerveusement devant le miroir des vestiaires du District.

-Hey, ça va bien se passer ne t'en fais pas. Fit Antonio en entrant.

-Ouais, j'espère.

-Laisses tes cheveux tranquille ils vont tomber sinon. Plaisanta le portoricain.

-Comment je suis ?

-Personnellement tu n'es pas mon style mais je pense qu'elle va aimer. Le costard c'est un grand classique.

-Il se passe quelque chose ici ? Lança Voight

-Mouse a un rendez-vous galant ce soir et il commence un peu à baliser.

-Relax, sinon ça va tout faire capoter si tu es trop angoissé. Déclara Voight

Ils sortirent de la pièce, Mouse ramassa ses affaires sur le bureau avant de dévaler rapidement les marches. Platt lui fit un signe de tête sur le côté, une jeune femme se tenait près du banc, une béquille à la main.

-Hey !

-Salut. Pas vraiment accueillante ton sergent.

-On s'y habitue. Merci d'être venue.

-Ça avait l'air important dans ton message. Fit la jeune femme.

-Ouais. J'avais surtout peur que tu refuses si je te disais que je voulais te voir. Confia-t-il

-Pas faux.

-Viens je vais te présenter le sergent. Sergent voici Katsa Halstead, Kat' le sergent Trudy Platt.

-Halstead, tu aurais un lien de parenté avec l'autre guignol ? Demanda Platt surprise.

-C'est mon frère.

-Alors il est flic, l'autre est médecin, vous êtes quoi ? Pompier ?!

-Katsa est militaire. Elle fait partie des Rangers comme Jay et moi avons fait partie. Intervint Mouse

-Oh Ranger.

Elle allait continuer mais Craig lui fit discrètement signe de ne rien dire. Sachant le sujet très sensible. Il ouvrit la portière à Katsa, avant de sauter derrière le volant. Il prit la route d'un restaurant où ils aimaient bien aller lorsqu'ils étaient en permission en même temps.

Katsa sourit avant de passer devant Mouse qui lui tenait la porte.

-Nous avons un accès pour handicapé juste par-là. Lança une blonde en regardant Katsa et sa béquille.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre et encore moins en situation de handicap ! Siffla Katsa

Mouse savait qu'il devait la jouer bien si il ne veut pas qu'elle fasse demi-tour et ne rentre chez elle.

-Vous êtes sérieusement en train d'insulter un militaire qui se bat pour vous ? Et qui n'est rentrée chez elle que 3 fois en 6 ans ?! On ne devrait même pas rester dîner ici ! C'est un honte ! S'exclama Mouse de façon à ce qu'un grand nombre de personnes présentent entende.

Le gérant ou manager arriva presqu'en courant vers eux et s'excusa pour le comportement de sa subordonnée, et leur offrit le repas en guise d'excuse. Mouse sourit à Katsa et la guida une main posé dans le dos de la jeune femme. Ils commandèrent leur entrée et une bonne bouteille de vin pour l'occasion. Craig ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'alliance toujours au doigt de celle qu'il aime comme un fou. Un anneau en or sertie de pierres de différentes couleurs.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? Demanda Katsa amusée par la tête de son ami.

-Oh euh…

-Je t'ai grillé alors tu craches le morceau.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Je pourrai me venger… Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Tu portes toujours la bague de fiançailles.

-Oh. Souffla-t-elle.

Mouse attrapa doucement la main de Katsa dans la sienne.

-C'est sa place naturel. Commenta Katsa

Mouse sourit, ils allèrent se promener en ville, boire un verre dans un bar et se promener sur la Navy Pier. Mouse ne lui demanda pas si ça aller sa jambe, elle va se braquer. Au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Erin se tourna vers Jay attendant qu'il parle, qu'il lui explique comment ça se fait qu'il est un manoir.

-Je ne l'ai su, il y a seulement quelques jours. Mon grand oncle maternel, l'oncle de ma mère si tu veux, possédait un immense manoir, qu'on pourrait d'avantage qualifier de château mais bon. Il avait un grand patrimoine financier, de par son héritage mais surtout son travail, c'était un passionné.

-J'en connais un autre de passionné par son travail. Sourit Erin.

-Il tenait sa propre librairie digne des plus grands collectionneurs. Des livres anciens, voire très très anciens, des exemplaires uniques ou très rares. Des pièces de collections uniques dans une petite pièce de la librairie. Il était très connu dans la haute sphère de la littérature, de l'histoire et des enchères. Tous les ans en Avril il donnait un immense bal au manoir avec la haute bourgeoisie de Washington : intellectuel, politique étant passé par les grandes écoles qui se fournissent chez lui… Et l'argent de ce bal il le redonnait aux écoles des quartiers défavorisés.

-Wao…

-Sa librairie est tellement unique et important qu'elle a un statut d'entreprise. J'étais allé quelques fois à ces bals, il aimait bien me présenter à ces gens. J'étais le petit neveu prodigue qui s'est battu pour son pays et ses valeurs et qui se dévoue à la sureté des rues. Quelques semaines après sa mort, un notaire est venu me voir. Selon le testament de mon « oncle » le manoir, le parc, les vignes, les champs, les écuries mais surtout la librairie et sa direction me revenait. Je me suis rendu au manoir, pensant trouver une explication à ça. Il m'avait laissé une lettre expliquant son choix, disant que j'étais le seul à venir le voir avec ma mère, et même après sa mort, sans arrière-pensée. Voulant juste profiter d'un moment avec lui. Que j'étais le seul à m'intéresser à sa librairie, et ses actions de donner les fonds des bals aux écoles défavorisées, une partie des fonds de la librairie aux associations de femmes battues, aux associations de militaires, aux orphelinats.

-Wahoo, mais Will n'a rien eu ? Demanda Erin

-Non, ils ne se sont pas reparlé en 21 ans. J'étais allé le voir avec Nya quand elle avait un an. On y était retourné il y a quelques mois pour qu'il l'a voit grande. Elle avait couru comme une folle dans le parc.

-Il y a un parc ? Questionna Erin essayant de s'imaginer les lieux.

-Un grand parc, avec un lac, quelques vignes d'où est fait du vin, là aussi l'argent revient aux quartiers défavorisés. Il y a quelques champs, une petite forêt et des près pour les animaux. A l'extrémité du parc il y a quelques dépendances qu'il a donné des familles de militaires dans le besoin. Il les a embauchés aussi au manoir ou le parc car ils n'arrivaient pas à retrouver une vie normale après la guerre. A quelques rues du manoir tuas un Haras qui lui appartient, qui est pour les enfants défavorisés, les orphelins de policiers, pompiers. Ils peuvent monter gratuitement, faire des concours… Il y a quelques autres qui montent aussi ou mettent leurs chevaux en pension pais c'est payant pour eu.

-Mais il a acheté des chevaux ?

-Trois ou quatre mais les autres, il a fait un partenariat avec les éleveurs.

-C'est beau ce qu'il a fait. J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un fasse ça à Chicago à mon époque. Souffla Erin

Jay attrapa doucement sa main et la pressa.

-Donc te voilà à la tête de tout ça. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Quitter les Renseignements et t'installer au manoir avec la puce ?

-Oh non ! L'assistant de mon oncle est un grand passionné, je vais lui donner la responsabilité même si je reste le grand patron. Pour le bal obligé de continuer la tradition c'est important pour garder la place. Après pour la production de vins je nommerai un des gars « chef » et il me fera un compte-rendu régulier. Mais je suis content de pouvoir t'y amener.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

 **PDV Externe**

Ils quittèrent l'aéroport avec une voiture louée par le FBI, Jay fit un détour pour s'arrêter devant la Maison Blanche. Il sait qu'Erin n'a jamais quitté Chicago, ses rues quand elle était jeune puis la vile quand elle est devenue flic, sauf les quelques fois où il l'avait emmené dans le Wisconsin. Il se souvient encore de son regard heureux, excitée comme une enfant à qui on fait une surprise.

-Elle est encore plus belle en vraie. Souffla Erin émerveillée.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. On y va ?

Ils prirent la route pour le manoir dans un silence confortable, seulement brisé par la radio. Le titre « Lithium » d'Evanescence laissa place à « Someone to watch over me » de Colin Donnell, leur chanson, qu'Erin avait énormément écouté durant ses quatre ans qu'elle a passé seule et encore plus souvent après que Jay lui ait sauvé la vie. Ils voulurent changer de station tous les deux en même temps et leurs doigts se rencontrèrent dans un frôlement doux et électrique. Il y eu un moment de flottement avant qu'ils ne s'excusent en chœur. Le reste de la route se termina dans une atmosphère un peu gênée. Jay finit par s'engager dans une grande allée boisée qui débouche sur une grande cour où se dresse le manoir imposant.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Erin

Jay ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la réaction de la jeune femme.

-Tu aimes ? Demanda-t-il

-C'est magnifique.

-Donc tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir emmené pour te protéger ?!

Elle ne dit rien, elle n'allait pas lui avouer qu'elle est heureuse qu'il est fait ça. Elle préféra se concentrer sur l'observation de la bâtisse. L'immense demeure sur deux étages, le devant avec un « préau » soutenu de colonnes. Jay sortit du véhicule et alla prendre leurs sacs.

-Salut Jay !

-Hey Ty !

-Je t'ai fait le réapprovisionnement en courses et j'ai mis le chauffage dans les chambres. Eléonore a voulu faire le ménage.

-Ce n'était pas la peine ! Dis-lui de passer demain je la payerai pour son service.

-Et ça sert à ça les amis. Bonsoir madame.

-Bonsoir. Fit Erin qui était restée en retrait.

-Voici Erin, Erin voici Ty, il vit dans une des dépendances du parc.

-Ouais son oncle m'a sauvé la vie. Il m'a offert un toit pour ma famille et un travail dans un coin paisible loin de l'agitation de la ville.

-Ty a servi dans l'armée aussi. Souffla Jay

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, Erin eu le souffle coupé devant l'immense hall, un grand lustre pendant au centre, un gigantesque et magnifique escalier en pierre.

-Par ici, est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ? Demanda Jay

-Non, je n'ai pas très faim.

Jay la guida à l'étage et lui montra une chambre qui sera la sienne. Il gagna la sienne et prit une douce pour détendre ses muscles du trajet. Le jeune homme envoya un message à Voight pour lui dire qu'ils étaient bien arrivés et qu'il n'y a rien de suspect. Il doit prendre une décision définitive envers la jeune femme mais aussi pour leur fille car un jour ou l'autre elle posera la fameuse question sur sa mère.

Jay fut réveillé par des hurlements stridents, il repoussa sa couverture avant de se précipiter dans la chambre d'Erin. Cette dernière se tortille comme un beau diable avec sa couverture comme si elle cherchait à se libérer de quelqu'un.

-Erin ? Erin tout va bien, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais la crise sembla empirer. Elle se tortillait, se contorsionnait, hurlait, pleurait, lui labourait les bras et le torse de ses ongles. Il la libéra mais garda que sa main dans la sienne.

-Erin, Erin c'est Jay tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Elle murmura des choses incompréhensibles mais Jay cru comprendre qu'elle suppliait quelqu'un. Il continua de dessiner des cercles sur la main d'Erin.

-Eh tout va bien, il est dans la cage maintenant. On l'a emmené dans la cage, je vais veiller sur toi maintenant. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

La jeune femme commença petit à petit à se calmer, Jay continua de lui parler jusqu'à l'apaiser totalement. Il remonta la couverture sur elle, et dégagea son visage de ses cheveux. Il embrassa tendrement le front d'Erin avant de retourner se coucher.

Erin quitta sa chambre et explora le manoir à la recherche de la cuisine. Elle s'orienta grâce à l'odeur de café frais, de pancakes.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, souffla Erin

-Ça va ? Bien dormi ?

-Oui ça sent bon.

-J'ai bientôt finis, tu n'as qu'à aller dans la salle à manger.

Erin s'échappa dans la dite pièce, un peu gênée de rester avec Jay et lui imposer sa présence. Déjà qu'elle l'a arrachée à la petite. Ils prirent le petit-déjeuner dans le silence, la jeune femme croqua à pleines dents dans un croissant, en regardant la pièce curieuse de découvrir les autres pièces de la résidence. Jay débarrassa sa place avant de monter se changer. Il ne veut pas trop pousser Erin, en lui rappelant son cauchemar. Il en profita pour appeler son frère, il pourra peut-être l'aider à comprendre Erin.

« Hey bro le bourgeois.

-Tu vas me la faire longtemps celle-là Will ?

-Désolé mais je t'imagine trop dans cet univers que ça en est hilarant.

-Ah ah très drôle mais en attendant c'est moi qui pourrait donner des fonds à l'hôpital. Je t'ai mouché là pas vrai !

-Alors pourquoi tu m'appelais à la base ? Nya va bien ?

-Oui elle est avec Voight.

-Ah tu voulais faire un break ? Elle est trop énergique pour toi.

-Non je suis en mission de surveillance. Erin a un contrat sur la tête je l'ai emmené en sécurité

-Oh donc tu es avec elle.

-oui d'ailleurs je t'appelais à son sujet. Elle a fait un gros cauchemar cette nuit, elle s'est mise à hurler, à se contorsionner et s'était pire lorsque j'ai voulu la prendre dans mes bras.

-Ah…ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a subit Will ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait pendant sa captivité ?

-C'est vraiment moche, et je suis surpris qu'elle tienne aussi bien dans la mesure où elle n'a aucun soutien.

-Will.

-Ils l'ont battu sans pitié, la fouettant, ils lui ont brûlé la paume des pieds sûrement pour la faire parler. Ils lui ont brisés certains doigts. Le pire de tout ça, ils l'ont violé.

-Je…qu… »

Jay manqua de jeter son téléphone à travers la pièce. Ils ont fait l'irréparable à Erin, à SA Erin.

« Je t'en ai trop dit mais veille sur elle. Pour moi elle ne mérite pas ce traitement, tu devrais lui accorder une seconde chance. Mais ça c'est mon avis.

-Merci Bro »

Jay se rafraîchit le visage tentant d'oublier les images d'Erin prisonnière de ces monstres. Il la retrouva dans la salle à manger.

-Je te fais le tour du proprio ?

-Volontiers.

-Tu es très belle comme ça. Souffla Jay

Ils commencèrent par le salon plus moderne que le hall, un bureau avec de nombreuses étagères de livres. Le jeune homme lui montra les différentes chambres, la salle de bal, la piscine, et enfin la véranda dans une aile du manoir.

-Mon oncle aimait bien les fleurs. Surtout les rosiers, celle-ci c'est une Bora-Bora. Fit Jay en cueillant une rose orangée diffusant un parfum sucrée.

Il la tendit à Erin, le jeune homme posa une main douce sur la joue d'Erin. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, la Détective savourant le contact.

-Tu veux voir le parc ? Questionna Jay

-Oui

Ils repassèrent par la cuisine pour mettre la rose dans de l'eau et prendre quelque chose pour se couvrir.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

 **PDV Externe**

Erin fut surprise de voir Jay lui ouvrir la porte de la voiture mais obéit sans rien dire, après tout elle n'est pas chez elle.

-On va aller prendre des chevaux, ça sera plus sympa pour visiter.

-Je ne suis jamais monté.

-Bah justement ça sera l'occasion.

Erin sourit nerveusement mais elle sait qu'elle peut avoir confiance en Jay. Le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes, le Haras étant vraiment tout proche. Il la guida dans une écurie et attrapa une longue. Un tinker gris pommelé se tenait dans le box les observant. Jay lui accrocha la longue avant de tendre une main à Erin.

-N'est pas peur. Viens à côté de moi, voilà tend une main bien ouverte devant lui pour lui caresser le museau. Non n'est pas peur elle veut juste te renifler.

Erin sourit en caressant le cheval, c'est la première fois qu'elle put en approcher un d'aussi près. Jay lui embrassa les cheveux amusé.

-Tu te sens capable de tenir la longue le temps que je vais prendre le mien ? Demanda-t-il

-Euh oui je pense.

Jay revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un cheval gris plus foncé.

-Tu tires sur la longue pour faire avancer, on va aller les préparer dehors.

Le Détective lui montra comment brosser la bête avant de lui mettre le matériel sur le dos.

-Où as-tu appris à monter ? Demanda Erin

-C'est ma mère qui m'a initié. Pour les directions tu n'as qu'à tirer sur le côté du reine que tu veux.

Ils regagnèrent le manoir, ils firent le tour des vignes, Jay promettant de lui faire goûter le vin au repas. Les deux continuèrent par les près, les champs, firent un bout du lac. Ils revinrent par la forêt, laissant leurs montures avancer tranquillement. Un chat passa à tout allure devant eux, le cheval d'Erin s'assit sur son postérieur subitement, surprenant la jeune femme qui tomba à la renverse.

-Erin ! S'exclama Jay

-Ça va, ça va.

-Sûre ? Demanda-t-il en posant une main dans le dos de son amie.

Il la sentit tressaillir comme si il lui avait fait mal. Délicatement il lui enleva son gilet pour découvrir des petites traces rouges par endroit.

-On dirait que tu t'es rouvertes certaines cicatrices. On va aller au manoir soigner ça.

Il l'aida à se relever et de l'autre attrapa les deux longues.

-Hey Jay !

-Logan salut. Dit ça ne t'embêterai pas de les ramener au Haras ?

-Bien sûr que non. Vous y êtes allé à pied ? Demanda l'homme

-Non on a pris la voiture, elle est restée là-bas.

-Bah je vais la ramener comme ça.

Jay guida Erin jusqu'au manoir, il la fit s'assoir dans le salon le temps d'aller chercher la trousse de secours.

-Ca va picoter un peu.

Mais elle ne sentit presque rien tellement Jay faisait attention de ne pas lui faire mal.

-Je suis désolé. Souffla-t-il

-Tu n'avais pas prévu que le cheval fasse ça. Qui peut prévoir qu'un cheval s'assoit sur son popotin ?!

Ils rigolèrent en imaginant la scène sans la chute cette fois-ci. Jay se leva pour aller chercher du café.

-Jay ?

Logan apparut dans la pièce, il doit parler avec Jay de la production de vin.

-Allons dans le bureau. Je suis désolé Er, je ne serai pas long.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Murmura-t-elle

Il se pencha vers elle avant de déposer un baiser sur son front en chuchotant « Je reviens vite ma puce ». Erin posa la main sur son cœur battant rapidement après ça. Elle se sent tellement bien là avec Jay. Comme si tous ses problèmes étaient restés à Chicago, qu'on lui offrait une parenthèse de bonheur. Elle se promena dans les pièces du manoir avant de finalement aller dans la véranda. La jeune femme inspira le parfum des fleurs, un sourire de bien-être étirant ses lèvres.

-Je pensais bien te trouvais ici. Lança Jay

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'enlaça. Elle se raidit mais Jay ne se renfrogna pas connaissant la raison. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, Erin avait fini par poser sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme.

-J'aimerai que tu viennes goûter les échantillons de vin avec moi. Souffla-t-il

-Mais je n'y connais rien.

-Le goût d'une femme est important. Et ton avis compte pour moi.

-D'accord.

-Merci ma belle. Répondit Jay en embrassant sa tempe un truc qu'elle a toujours adoré.

Ils rejoignirent le bureau où Logan attendait assit sur une des chaises devant le bureau.

-Tu as déjà rencontré ma compagne Erin. Erin voici Logan Thomson c'est lui qui s'occupe des vignes.

-Enchanté madame. J'espère que votre chute à cheval ne vous aura pas découragé d'en refaire.

-Non, je sais maintenant qu'il faut que je fasse attention qu'il ne s'assoit pas sur son postérieur. Mais tutoyez-moi comme vous le faites avec Jay.

Jay goûta quelques vins, tendant un petit fond à chaque fois à Erin. Sachant qu'avec son passé elle a peur de retomber dans l'alcool.

-J'aime bien celui-ci, il est fruité sans être trop sucré. Fit-elle

Les deux garçons le regoûtèrent.

-Gardons celui-ci alors.

-Tu veux le commercialiser tout de suite ?

-Les bouteilles ne sont pas faites encore ? Demanda Jay

-Non mais d'ici trois-quatre jours on en aura cinq-six.

-On pourrait, c'est une idée, mais on pourrait en donner quelques bouteilles, trois-quatre à Hermann pour le bar Molly pour faire tester auprès de la clientèle voir si les gens aiment. Proposa Erin

-Eh bien faisons ça Logan ! Lança Jay

-Donc j'en prépare six avec les gars pour les prochains jours ?

-oui on va rester là encore quelques jours le temps que le FBI règle tout ça et que le tribunal soit passé. J'appellerai le gérant du bar pour lui expliquer.

-Comment on va le nommer celui-ci ? Demanda Thomson

-Lindsay. Répondit Jay le plus naturellement possible.

Erin le regarda surprise.

-C'est toi qui la créé, à moins que tu ne veuilles pas. Fit le jeune homme

-Si si c'est juste que je suis surprise.

-Un bon vin avec le nom de ma chérie.

Logan nota le nom sur son calepin ainsi que l'adresse du Molly. Erin, elle, était choquée mais du sens stupéfaite par ce que Jay venait de dire. Logan prit congé les laissant tous les deux.

-Jay…

Mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Une sonnerie retentit, Jay lui sourit avant de s'éloigner. Elle le rejoignit rapidement.

-Jay…

-Je veux nous redonner une chance, une chance à notre couple. Et il faut qu'on dise à Nya que tu es sa mère.

Erin se stoppa net dans sa marche n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, les larmes montantes. Jay se tourna vers elle et embrassa son front.

-J'ai été con.

Il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la porte. L'assistant de son oncle attendait une sacoche à la main.

-Mr Halstead.

-Mr Rossard. Entrez.

Les deux hommes se rendirent dans le bureau. Erin elle alla dans sa chambre, elle attrapa son album photos et le regarda. Quelques photos d'elle petite, avec la famille Voight, ses premiers moments avec son nouvel équipier : Jay. Leurs premières sorties comme couple, sa grossesse, la naissance de Nya, ses quelques mois avec elle avant qu'elle ne la donne à Jay. Puis quelques photos de Jay et Nya, Erin les avait observés en cachette les moments où elle voulait en finir avec la vie. Mais voir ses deux raisons de vivre l'en avait toujours dissuadé.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

 **PDV Externe**

Après s'être entretenue avec l'assistant de son oncle et d'avoir vu les points les plus importants par rapport à la librairie, Jay prépara un bon petit dîner pour Erin. Il prépara une table chic et romantique dans la salle à manger. Il monta rapidement dans sa chambre pour enfiler une chemise propre avant d'allumer les bougies sur la table.

-Erin ?

La jeune femme entra dans la pièce, elle a revêtue une robe noire à volant, des petites perles au décolleté. Ses cheveux attachés dans une queue de cheval basse reposant sur son épaule.

-Tu…Tu es splendide. Souffla Jay époustouflé.

Il avait oublié les allures de déesse d'Erin.

-Tu aimes ? Demanda-t-elle

-Tu es sublimes.

Elle rougit, Jay la rejoignit avant d'enlacer doucement sa taille. Le détective embrassa le front d'Erin, ils restèrent un moment comme ça sans rien dire. Elle savourait ce petit moment dans ses bras.

-On passe à table ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, la table est superbe. Sourit Erin

Jay lui tira la chaise comme un bon gentleman.

-Vin de la maison.

Il amena l'entrée, qu'ils mangèrent tranquillement. Jay attrapa la main d'Erin dans la sienne, il entrelaça leurs doigts.

-Alors tu…tu veux qu'on réessaye tous les deux ? Souffla Erin

-Oui. J'ai mal agi. Encore pire quand je t'ai retrouvé. J'aurai dû être là pour toi, venir te voir, m'assurer que tu allais bien. Etre là pour que tu te confies, que tu te reposes sur mes épaules, que tu te sentes en sécurité. Et tout ce que j'ai fait c'est penser à moi-même. J'ai été égoïste, et ça me tue de me dire que tu as été seule et malheureuse pendant 4 ans. Que je t'ai privé de Nya autant de temps alors que j'aurai dû te revoir pour qu'on s'explique, qu'on trouve une entente pour la puce.

Une larme échappa, et coula le long de la joue d'Erin. Jay se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme et essuya tendrement la joue de celle qu'il aime. Il s'agenouilla pour être à son niveau et l'enlaça doucement. Erin s'effondra en larmes, toute sa souffrance la submergeant.

-Je suis désolé mon cœur. Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais. J'ai agi comme un idiot. Je t'ai brisé, j'ai blessé la seule femme que j'aime le plus au monde.

Il tenta de la réconforter, il lui frotta longuement le dos faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal.

-Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé mon cœur. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, sans toi je n'aurai pas réussi à reprendre pied.

-Je t'aime tellement Jay. Tu es celui que j'aime le plus, en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Je sais qu'avec toi je peux être moi-même, que je n'ai pas à être sur mes gardes. Que tu m'aimes vraiment et que tu n'attends rien en retour. Pleura-t-elle dans son cou.

-Je te demande pardon Erin. J'aurai dû avoir confiance en toi.

Jay embrassa tendrement le cou d'Erin les larmes aux yeux. Il la berça encore un long moment.

-On continue de manger ?

-Oui. Sourit Erin à travers ses larmes.

Jay embrassa le front d'Erin, il lui tendit un mouchoir avant de débarrasser l'entrée et de ramener le plat.

-Cabillaud avec son risotto au poivron rouge. Annonça Jay

-Ça a l'air délicieux.

Ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien, Jay lui posant des questions sur son boulot au FBI. Jay revint avec deux crèmes brûlée et des profiteroles. Ils discutèrent sur la manière d'annoncer à Nya qu'Erin est sa mère.

-Viens. Souffla Jay

Il prit la main d'Erin dans la sienne, enlaçant leurs doigts au passage et la guida jusqu'à la salle de bal. Le jeune homme mit une lumière tamisée ainsi qu'un fond de musique avant de revenir vers Erin.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant

L'ex-Ranger lui tendit un bras, et ils dansèrent longuement. Erin n'avait pas senti ce sentiment de bien-être et de bonheur depuis tellement longtemps. Elle se laissa guider par Jay et ils dansèrent pendant de longues heures. Jay savourant le sourire heureux et les éclats de rires pure d'Erin, réchauffant son cœur de la voir aussi heureuse.

-On devrait aller se coucher. Souffla Jay

Il la raccompagna devant la porte de sa chambre.

-Merci Jay.

-Pour ? Demanda-t-il curieux

-Ce soir, c'était génial.

-Oui, tu es une camarade de danse formidable.

-Merci pour nous laisser une nouvelle chance. Ça compte énormément pour moi.

Jay posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage avant de l'embrasser. Erin mit quelques secondes à lui répondre surprise. Un baiser doux et tendre, qui leur avait manqué à tous les deux. Erin sourit avant de planter un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Jay et de partir dans sa chambre.

Erin refit un cauchemar, et de nouveau Jay se rendit à son chevet. Mais il avait appris de la veille qu'il ne devait pas la prendre dans ses bras sous peine d'empirer les choses. Il se contenta de prendre la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et d'y dessiner des cercles lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Elle fut la première lever mais ne quitta pas sa chambre tout de suite, profitant pour aller sous la douche. Elle a encore fait un cauchemar mais moins violent que d'habitude. Elle avait senti une main prendre la sienne et quelqu'un y dessiner des cercles. Elle sait qu'elle va devoir s'expliquer auprès de Jay mais ne sait pas comment aborder le sujet.

-Café frais, croissants, brioche ! Lança Jay lorsqu'elle émergea dans la cuisine

-Je pourrai m'y habituer et m'habituer à cette demeure. Sourit-elle en le rejoignant.

Elle enlaça sa taille, voulant se blottir contre lui, sentir son torse musclé contre elle. Deux grands bras musclés se refermèrent autour de sa taille, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Et moi je pourrai m'habituer à ça. Sourit-il

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, Erin ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet par rapport à cette nuit et Jay ne voulant pas la brusquer.

-Merci pour cette nuit.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Jay feignant de ne pas comprendre.

-Je sais que tu es venu quand j'ai fait un cauchemar. Souffla-t-elle

-On n'est pas obligé d'en parler.

-C'est juste que… je les revois encore…

Jay se leva avant de la rejoindre et de prendre sa main dans la sienne pour lui donner du courage. Erin se leva, ayant besoin de se blottir contre lui, de se sentir en sécurité dans ses bras. Elle commença à lui expliquer les tortures, lui disant qu'en voyant qu'elle ne parlerait pas même s'ils la frappaient, la fouettaient ils lui ont brûlé la paume de pieds et que ça la fait encore souffrir. Avant de lui raconter qu'ils l'ont agressé.

Jay la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, embrassant ses cheveux.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû être là pour toi, pour t'épauler, m'assurer que tu allais bien. Même si on se « faisait » la tête. Car c'est ce que font les équipiers normalement.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Jay. J'ai mal part de responsabilité aussi là-dedans.

Il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre. Ils furent interrompu par le portable de Jay.

« Halstead.

-…

-Très bien. Merci »

Il se tourna vers Erin en rangeant son téléphone.

-Tout est réglé, le FBI les a coincés. Enfin disons que c'est finis, car ils ont ouvert le feu sur la police et qu'ils ont du riposté.

-Il y a eu des blessés ?

-Du matériel mais c'est tout. On peut rentrer, tu n'as plus de contrat. Il est temps qu'on aille retrouver notre fille et qu'on lui explique tout. Sourit Jay


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

 **PDV Externe**

Le couple prit la route aussitôt pour Washington, mais Jay ne prit pas la direction de l'aéroport et s'enfonça en ville.

-Jay ?

-On ne rentre pas à Chicago, j'ai eu Voight au téléphone. J'ai pu prendre quelques jours de vacances. Tu te souviens du bal donné chaque année ? Et bien il est dans trois jours, et je veux que tu y participes. Une hôtesse va accompagner Nya pendant le vol.

Ils se garèrent dans un quartier chic de la capitale, Jay attrapa la main d'Erin et embrassa son front. Il l'entraîna dans une grande boutique chic, jamais Erin ne s'était permis de regarder la vitrine d'un magasin de ce genre.

-Jay…

-Il te faut des robes pour les bals. J'ai promis à mon oncle d'honorer sa mémoire et de continuer son œuvre même si ce n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé. Et je te veux à mes côtés. Et pour ça je veux que tu es la garde de robe adéquate. Parce que tu seras une ambassadrice magnifique.

Une vendeuse se dirigea vers eux.

-Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

-Oui, ma compagne cherche plusieurs robes pour des bals importants ainsi que pour des cocktails et dîners importants. Mais elle n'a pas vraiment d'idée. Expliqua Jay

-Il n'y a pas de soucis, je vais m'occuper de vous madame. En plus vous avez une silhouette de rêve, on va vous trouver vite quelque chose. Monsieur peut aller se relaxer dans les fauteuils là-bas s'il veut en attendant.

Jay se pencha pour embrasser Erin et caressa tendrement son bras.

-Je suis curieux de voir ce que vous allez lui trouver.

-Tu ne verras rien ! S'exclama-t-elle en rigolant.

Jay alla s'installer dans un fauteuil en cuir et se perdit dans la lecture de magasine. Au bout de deux heures et demie, Erin revint vers lui avec un immense et magnifique sourire.

-Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? Demanda-t-il heureux de la voir comme ça.

-Oui.

-Bien, et si on allait payer et aller récupérer la puce ? Souffla-t-il

Il paya le tout avant de prendre les robes dans leurs protections et de les mettre dans la voiture.

-Mais du coup tu es riche. Rigola Erin

-J'ai deux cartes, pour me différencier de deux, entre l'argent du boulot et de l'héritage. Je ne veux pas profiter de l'héritage pour mon confort personnel. Bien sûr je l'utiliserai pour le bien-être de la puce, qu'elle est de bonnes écoles… Mais pas pour moi, je n'utiliserai pas pour acheter une nouvelle voiture…

-Je vois. Souffla Erin en souriant.

Jay attrapa la main de la jeune femme qu'il amena à ses lèvres. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'aéroport, l'avion de Nya venait tout juste d'atterrir. Erin est anxieuse de la réaction de la petite quand ils vont lui dire qu'elle est sa mère.

-Relax ça va bien se passer. Souffla Jay qui sentait l'anxiété de la jeune femme.

Les gens de l'avion commencèrent à sortir, une hôtesse arriva avec un petit sac sur l'épaule. Nya lui donnait la main aussi, la petite avait dû pleurer car elle a les yeux rouges.

-Papa ! S'exclama la fillette en voyant son père

-Hey mon petit cœur ! Tu as fait un bon vol ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, mais tu me manquais trop.

-Moi aussi tu me manquais mon cœur. C'était bien l'école ?

-Oui, papa mes copines elles ont toutes une mam…

-Et si on allait manger une glace ou une crêpe ? Proposa Jay ne voulant pas aborder le sujet tout de suite.

La petite sautilla jusqu'à Erin pour lui dire bonjour avant que tous les trois ne partent jusqu'à la voiture. Ils se rendirent en ville, Nya racontant comment se passe l'école, et ce que Voight faisait avec elle.

-Nya. Commença Jay gravement

La petite le regarda attentivement.

-Tu sais qu'avec mon travail des fois il faut que je m'en aille longtemps pour attraper tous les méchants ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, et je vais avec nounou ou Cindy. Parce que je n'ai pas de maman.

-Si tu as une maman, elle a dû partir longtemps pour le travail, pour attraper un gros méchant. Erin a réussi à l'attraper il n'y a pas longtemps. Mais tu étais déjà grande alors elle avait un peu peur de venir te voir.

La petite se tourna vers Erin de grands yeux. Elle descendit de sa chaise avant de se jeter sur elle et d'enlacer ses jambes. Erin la décolla légèrement avant de se baisser à son niveau et de lui faire un câlin.

-T'es ma maman. Souffla la petite émue.

-Oui mon cœur.

-C'est pour ça qu'on a les même yeux ! Je t'aime maman.

-Je t'aime aussi mon bébé.

Jay essuya une larme avant de rejoindre les deux filles et d'embrasser leurs cheveux à toutes les deux. La petite famille rentra au manoir après s'être arrêté dans une boutique pour acheter une robe pour Nya.

-Frank ! Lança Jay en garant la voiture.

-La petite famille est réunie.

-Oui, on vient de récupérer Nya. Tu voulais me voir ?

-Oui, à propos du bal. Il faut qu'on envoie les invitations bien qu'ils savent tous que c'est toujours à la même date. Elles sont prêtes comme ton oncle faisait toujours les même, je t'en ai amené un exemplaire.

Jay l'étudia, Erin curieuse y jeta un coup d'œil, la carte est sombre mais manque de chaleur selon elle.

-Ça manque un peu de chaleur. Pourquoi ne pas ajouter des petits dessins style dentelle. Vous savez des vagues.

Frank Rossard lui tendit un stylo et Erin dessina sur la carte pour y apporter sa petite touche.

-Bien, c'est parfait comme ça. Je vous laisse les envoyer aux mêmes invités. Vous pourriez en envoyer aussi à Hank Voight, Antonio Dawson, Alvin Olinski, Christopher Hermann, Kevin Atwater, Adam Ruzzek, Trudy Platt. Ainsi que ma sœur.

-Qui sont ces personnes ?

-Les membres de mon unité, Mr Hermann tient un bar où nous voulons faire tester le nouveau vin suggérer par madame. Lança Jay

-Très bien, je m'en occupe. J'ai fait appelle à la même boite de sécurité pour contrôler les entrées lors de la soirée.

-C'est parfait, un gars surveillera les recettes.

-Pour une fois on pourrait donner l'argent aux écoles du South Side à Chicago. Leur donner un coup de pouce. Intervint Erin

-Faisons ça, Frank qu'en penses-tu ?

-C'est toi le grand patron, mais n'as-tu pas peur que les écoles que l'on aide se « révoltent » ?

-Non, ils comprendront. On aura qu'à organiser un cocktail pour le 4 juillet au manoir. Proposa Jay

-C'est noté. J'envoie Alex pour organiser le bal ?

-Euh…Je pourrai superviser ? Demanda Erin

Jay la regarda surpris par sa demande, mais accepta volontiers heureux qu'Erin participe.

-Qu'Alex vienne, et qu'il voit tout avec Erin. Elle supervise le bal l'organisation du bal. Carte blanche elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Déclara Jay

Cela mit du baume au cœur d'Erin de voir que Jay lui fait assez confiance pour lui laisser la gestion de l'organisation du bal. Elle embrassa la joue de Nya dans ses bras.

-On va faire quelque chose de bien ? Souffla-t-elle à sa fille

-Oui.

-Je t'aime mon bébé.

-Je t'aime maman, je suis contente que tu es attrapée le méchant et que tu sois revenue. Tu me manquais.

Erin sourit. Jay avait trouvé plus facile ce mensonge que lui expliquer la vérité. Erin était perdue à ce moment-là pas la peine de l'accabler encore plus auprès de la petite, déjà que le chemin avec l'unité va être dur selon lui.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

 **PDV Externe**

Erin attrapa Nya dans ses bras et retourna dans le manoir laissant Jay finir quelques trucs avec Frank. Elles filèrent dans la cuisine prendre un truc à boire.

-On va mettre tes affaires dans la chambre ? Demanda Erin

-Oui !

Nya partit en avant Erin la suivant avec sa valise, elles montèrent dans la chambre que Nya occupe quand elle vient ici.

-Tu as vu j'ai une belle chambre de princesse ! Fit Nya

-J'ai vu ça ma puce, quand papa me l'a montré je me suis dit qu'elle était faite pour toi !

Jay les rejoignit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les deux filles ensembles. Il passa un bras autour de la taille d'Erin et déposa un bisou sur ses cheveux.

-J'ai une idée, et si on faisait une cabane dans la chambre et qu'on y dorme tous les trois ce soir ? Proposa Jay

Nya sautilla excitée à l'idée de son père avant de se jeter contre leurs jambes. Jay se transforma en chef de chantier, il déplaça la table de nuit et le lit dans un coin afin d'avoir d'avantage d'espace. Avec l'aide d'Erin ils mirent le matelas par terre.

-Et si vous alliez trouver tous les coussins et oreillers que vous pouvez ? Demanda Jay

Les filles partirent en rigolant dans les autres pièces. Jay accrocha des draps pour faire le toit de leur cabane, alors qu'elles revenaient avec les coussins. Jay en prit un dans les mains d'Erin et en profita pour faire tomber la jeune femme dedans. Il commença à la chatouiller avant d'attraper Nya pour l'attaquer aussi. Les filles se mirent à deux pour se venger. Leur petite bataille dura trois-quarts d'heure avant que Jay ne déclare forfait.

-Vous êtes trop puissante ! Avoua-t-il

-Girl power ! S'exclama Erin en tapant dans la main de Nya.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ? Demanda-t-il

-Tapas ! S'exclama Nya

-Tapas je suppose. Sourit Erin

Jay se pencha vers elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement. La jeune femme sourit contre ses lèvres avant d'enlacer son cou.

-Je t'aime. Souffla Jay

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Je t'aime papa ! Je t'aime maman ! S'exclama Nya en les rejoignant.

Ils firent un câlin collectif avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Jay se mit derrière les fourneaux, sous le regard attentif d'Erin. Nya revînt avec un jeu de cubes en bois à monter en tour avant de devoir essayer d'en enlever un à la fois sans rien faire tomber. Elles jouèrent toutes les deux surveillant que Jay ne fasse rien brûler.

-D'accord, je capitule tu es trop forte ! Lança Erin en regardant Nya

-Je suis la chef de Jenga !

-Allez mes deux petits monstres à table. Fit Jay

-Nous des monstres ! S'exclama Erin mimant d'être vexée.

-Les plus jolis monstres. Sourit Jay en embrassant la joue d'Erin

Ils mangèrent en rigolant, Jay fit forcément le pitre, amusant tout le monde. Jay envoya Nya mettre un gilet avant d'attraper sa veste et la mettre sur les épaules d'Erin.

-Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade. Souffla-t-il en embrassant sa tempe.

-C'est gentil. Murmura Erin en le regardant.

Le jeune homme attrapa la petite dans ses bras avant de passer son bras libre autour de la taille d'Erin. Ils marchèrent un moment dans le long de l'allée du parc. Erin se blottit un peu plus contre Jay peu rassuré.

-Ça va ? Souffla-t-il

-Oui, oui, murmura-t-elle

-Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien. Souffla-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux

-Merci.

Jay se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre. Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la pelouse, des petites lumières voltigeant autour d'eux. Nya se tortilla pour échapper à l'emprise de son père et courut après.

-Il y a toujours eu beaucoup de lucioles ici la nuit.

-C'est magnifique. Contempla Erin

Ils regardèrent leur fille galopait autour des lucioles. Jay bloqua gentiment Erin contre un arbre avant de l'embrasser passionnément. La jeune femme balada ses mains sur le torse de Jay.

-Tu as froid. Observa Jay en la voyant grelotter.

-Un peu.

-Nya tu viens ma puce, on va mettre le pyjama et on raconte des histoires sous notre super cabane ? Lança Jay

La petite sautilla d'un pied sur l'autre devant ses parents qui marchaient mains dans la main. Jay s'occupa de laver et mettre en pyjama la petite pendant qu'Erin allait se mettre en pyjama. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans la cabane une fois la lumière éteinte. Jay commença à raconter des histoires de son enfance avec Katsa et Will, des bêtises qu'ils ont faites. D'autres histoires que leur mère, ou oncle racontaient des fois autour d'un feu de camp. Nya s'endormit lové contre Erin, Jay lui raconta des anecdotes marantes de son temps à l'armée avant qu'ils ne s'endorment tous les deux. Jay les bras autour de ses deux femmes.

Erin ne fit aucun cauchemar pour une fois, le poids de la petite contre elle. Jay se réveilla le premier, il resta un moment à les observer dormir paisiblement.

-Je t'aime ma chérie. Souffla Jay en embrassant les lèvres

La jeune femme sourit dans son sommeil. Il se leva sans les réveiller et descendit dans la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner. Nya émergea la première, Jay se baissa à son niveau la petite passa ses bras autour du cou de son père.

-Bien dormi ma puce ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, elle fait dodo maman.

-Elle est fatiguée.

-Elle est trop belle maman ! Souffla la petite

-Ca je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. On mange ?

Erin arriva au même moment, Jay posa Nya sur sa chaise avant d'enlacer la taille d'Erin et d'embrasser son cou.

-Bonjour mon cœur.

-Bonjour, sourit-elle

Ils prirent le petit-déjeuner ensemble, avant que les femmes qui habitent les dépendances ne viennent faire le ménage. Erin s'excusa pour le bazar qu'ils ont mis dans la chambre.

-Mme Halstead quelqu'un pour vous. Annonça une des femmes.

-Appelez-moi Erin. Qui est-ce ? Demanda Erin

Elle remit correctement ses cheveux et descendit les immenses escaliers en pierre. Un homme en costard attendait patiemment, Erin remit correctement son chemisier.

-Bonjour.

-Ah bonjour, vous devez être Mme Halstead.

-Oui.

-Alex Blue, je vais organiser le bal sous votre surveillance.

-Oui, Jay m'a prévenu. Je vous offre un café ? Et vous pourriez me faire un rapport exact sur le bal, les invités.

Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau.

-Maman ! Regarde mon dessin ! S'exclama Nya en arrivant en courant

-Il est magnifique ma puce.

Jay arriva en costard, il attrapa Nya dans ses bras.

-Je dois faire un saut à la librairie, j'emmène la puce avec moi. Fit-il en embrassant Erin

-D'accord.

-Le bal est entre de bonnes mains. Sourit Jay.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

 **PDV Externe**

Erin ne put s'empêcher de dévorer Jay des yeux, il est tellement sexy dans son costard. Il se retourna après avoir mis le manteau à Nya et enlaça la taille d'Erin avant de l'embrasser.

-Ca va aller ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, on va préparer le bal. Ne t'en fait pas.

-Oh non je ne m'en fais pas. Je sais qu'avec toi c'est entre de bonnes mains.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de rejoindre Nya.

-Bisous maman.

-Bisous mon cœur. Fit Erin en embrassant la joue de sa fille.

Elle rejoignit l'organisateur dans le bureau.

-Excusez-moi. Déclara-t-elle en s'installant dans le siège.

-Il n'y a pas de problème.

Il commença à lui expliquer le but du bal en détails, les invités… Erin commença à faire part de ses idées.

-Je voudrai que sur le plafond qui mène à la salle de réception qu'on installe des guirlandes de lumière. Dans la salle, j'aimerai une grande table avec une nappe noire pour faire plus classe.

Une grande table drappée d'une nappe noire sera donc installée dans un coin stratégique de la pièce. Avec dessus tout un ensemble d'entremet, de cocktail à déguster. Juste derrière Erin veut installer des rideaux transparents de lumières pour rappeler les rideaux blancs agrémentés de guirlandes de lumière dans un coin de la pièce. Des deux côtés de l'entrée Erin veut faire installer trois boules lumineuses de couleurs différentes pour aiguiller un peu et que personne ne loupe les marches.

Ils quittèrent le bureau pour se rendre dans la véranda, où le jardinier est en train de s'occuper des rosiers.

-Est-ce que ça serait possible de faire tenir une rose dans un bocal en verre debout ? Demanda-t-elle

-Sous cloche ?

-Oui, vous voyez, vous prenez un support noir de ce genre vous mettez la rose debout et une cloche de verre par-dessus ? Expliqua Erin.

-C'est faisable, j'ai des roses de différentes couleurs en plus. Donc une d'un magnifique bleu clair.

-Parfait, j'aimerai bien en mettre plusieurs dans le hall et le couloir qui mène à la salle de réception. Et des bouquets de fleurs dans la salle.

-Je m'en occupe, des préférences pour les bouquets ?

-Je vous laisse carte blanche, je veux juste que ça soit coloré.

-J'intégrerai des lys, c'est une fleur noble et qui sent bon. Et se décline en plusieurs couleurs.

-Je vous fais confiance, fit Erin

-Merci, je ferai monter une rose bleu dans la chambre de votre fille.

Erin lui sourit avant de repartir dans le bureau avec Alex, laissant le jardinier heureux de pouvoir faire sa propre création florale.

-Bien et en musique ? Quel groupe appelons-nous ? Demanda Alex chambouler par ces changements.

-Aucun, vous pouvez faire venir quelqu'un pour installer des enceintes ? Mais je veux qu'elles soient cachées. Et faites-moi une liste des musiques qui sont passés lors du bal je ferai un cd moi-même.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à Washington afin de trouver les amuses bouches qui seront mis lors du bal. Une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux avec un tas de flyers. Erin en prit un, un petit restaurant tahitien mélangeant l'hawaiien tente de se faire connaître. L'agent du FBI s'arrêta et rejoignit la femme aux prospectus.

-Excusez-moi, vous livrez aussi ? Je donne un grand bal dans quelques jours, et je cherche à donner un peu d'originalité tout en restant chic. Je cherche quelqu'un pour livrer des entremets. Ça pourrait être une opportunité pour vous faire connaître si vous acceptez de nous livrer. A la limite on peut mettre notre cuisine à disposition pour vous. Fit Erin

-Oui, vous serez combien de personnes ?

-Alex va vous donner les détails, je dois passer un coup de fils.

Erin s'éloigna de quelques pas et composa le numéro de Jay.

« Hey, je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non je suis content d'entendre ta voix. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, j'ai vu avec Alex pour le bal ainsi que le jardinier et je viens de tomber sur une dame qui distribue des flyers pour le lancement de son resto, elle veut bien venir pour les amuses bouches.

-Super, je savais bien que je pouvais te faire confiance.

-Merci, ça compte énormément pour moi.

-Et si tu me rejoignais à la librairie ? Dit à Alex de te déposer, il connait.

-D'accord.

-A tout de suite, je t'aime. »

Jay sait qu'elle se sent mal par ce qu'il lui ait arrivé mais aussi pour ce qui s'est passé entre eux. Et il ne veut pas la laissé seule. Frank lui désigna la rue d'un signe de tête Erin était en train d'observer la devanture.

-Madame hésite ? Plaisanta-t-il en la rejoignant

-C'est très joli.

-Entre, Nya est dans un coin. Elle essaye de lire.

Erin resta silencieux et rejoignit leur fille. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux, Jay les observa un moment avant de devoir retourner au boulot. Au bout de deux heures et demie, il rejoignit ses femmes et se rendit dans un parc de la ville.

-Tout va bien Er ? Demanda Jay la trouvant bien silencieuse

-Oui oui.

Jay se stoppa et il attrapa doucement par les épaules avant de la tourner vers lui.

-Er, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il

-Rien. Chicago me manque.

-On peut rentrer après le bal si tu veux.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas si tu as besoin de rester. Fit Erin

Jay attrapa son visage en coupe et embrassa son front

-Ma puce dis-moi.

-Ma vie d'avant me manque, tu sais avant tout ça. Avant que je merde, que je t'abandonne et abandonne la petite.

-On peut refaire comme avant, ça prendra juste du temps.

-Mais je ne suis plus aux Renseignements, tu m'en veux c'est juste que tu le caches.

-C'est à moi-même que j'en veux car je ne me suis pas assez battu pour toi. Parce que je n'ai pas cherché après toi pour empêcher ce qui t'est arrivé.

-Jay…

-Je t'aime. Et ça ne changera jamais ça, quoi qu'il arrive. Il n'y a personne que j'ai autant aimé que toi.

Il sortit une bague ancienne de sa poche.

-Elle appartient à ma famille depuis tellement longtemps. Je veux que tu l'es, comme preuve de mon amour.

Erin la mit à son doigt les larmes aux yeux. Jay l'embrassa tendrement.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

 **PDV Externe**

Jay remit correctement sa cravate avant de se tourner vers Erin qui venait d'entrer dans le salon. Sa mâchoire se décrocha en la voyant dans sa robe rose pâle, ses cheveux bouclés libre dans son dos. La jeune femme se mit à rougir, il la rejoignit et attrapa sa main libre.

-Wahoo…

Il la fit tourner sur elle-même, la robe volant autour d'elle.

-Tu es…Tu es à couper le souffle.

-Merci. Tu es très beau aussi. Sourit-elle

Jay lui vola un baiser.

-Regarde papa je suis une princesse ! S'exclama Nya en arrivant en courant.

-Oh mais qui est cette magnifique petite créature.

Erin avait aidé Nya à enfiler une petite robe blanche avec des liserés rose. Il la prit dans ses bras et enlaça la taille d'Erin dans un câlin collectif. La sonnette retentit, Jay sentit Erin se raidir.

-Ca va aller, tu vas être parfaite. Souffla-t-il

-Je t'aime. Tu ouvres le chemin Nya ?

La petite partie en courant à travers les pièces du manoir, Jay enlaça la taille d'Erin. Ils descendirent ensemble les marches de l'entrée. Jay ouvrit la porte à l'unité, Voight entrant en premier.

-Jay.

-Sergent.

-C'est une demeure magnifique, merci pour l'invitation.

-C'est normal.

Le sergent alla saluer Erin dans un câlin. Antonio entra à son tour avec Brett à son bras, il plaisanta avec Jay alors que Brett, elle, remerciait le jeune homme avant d'aller voir Erin.

-Wahoo tu es splendide Erin ! Lança Antonio

-Merci Tonio.

Ruzzek qui était encore dehors finit par entrer, et n'en revint pas de voir Erin ici.

-Tu l'as invité aussi elle ?! Lança-t-il

-Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir invité. Siffla Jay avant de rejoindre Erin et d'enlacer sa taille.

Un homme plutôt musclé arriva costard cravate, oreillette.

-Monsieur Halstead. Georges, chef de la sécurité.

-Ah super, merci. Je veux que ça se passe le mieux possible.

-Il n'y aura aucun incident, la presse sera tenue éloignée ainsi que de potentiel intrus. Et je vais veiller sur l'argent que tout le monde paye.

Il se tourna vers l'unité pour commencer à récolter l'argent de l'entrée. Jay désigna Antonio, Brett et Hermann disant à son chef de sécurité de ne pas les faire payer.

-Jay, commença Antonio

-Tu as des enfants comme Hermann, vous avez besoin de cet argent.

-Ca me gêne. Fit le pompier

-Dis-toi que tu es ici pour un partenariat avec nous. Intervint Erin pour la première fois.

-Le vin que vous voulez lancer.

-Oui. Sourit Erin.

-Et puis si ça peut te rassurer ma sœur ne payera pas non plus.

Ruzzek voulut profiter que Jay emmène dans les chambres pour ne pas payer mais le chef de sécurité lui barra le chemin.

-C'est impressionnant. Fit Antonio

-Ouais, on se perd facilement. C'est Erin qui a décoré la salle de réception, le couloir et l'entrée. Commenta Jay

Antonio et Voight notèrent la main d'Erin enlacé dans celle de Jay.

-J'emmène Nya boire à la cuisine. Fit Erin

-D'accord, je les installe dans les chambres qu'ils se préparent et je te rejoints.

Erin fila dans la cuisine soulagée de pouvoir s'échapper un peu à la présence de son ancienne unité, et surtout de Ruzzek. Elle discuta avec le chef cuisinier et son équipe, goûtant certaines préparations qu'ils lui tendaient. Avant de rejoindre Alex l'organisateur, ils firent un tour dans la salle de réception avant qu'il ne s'éclipse faire un point avec la sécurité. Une voiture se gara dans la cour, Erin sortie pour aller accueillir Mouse et la sœur de Jay.

-Hey Erin ! Tu es très belle ! Lança le jeune homme

-Merci, je suis contente de te voir !

-Moi aussi, ça faisait longtemps.

Erin observa la jeune femme qui l'accompagne, un air familier de Jay, s'aidant d'une béquille pour marcher.

-Katsa Halstead. La petite sœur de Jay. Se présenta-t-elle en tendant une main.

-Erin Lindsay, sa…petite-amie.

-C'est bien d'enfin vous rencontrez. Déclara la sœur Halstead

Erin lui sourit, un peu nerveuse, elle aurait aimé que Jay soit là pour lui présenter sa sœur.

-Je vous emmène à votre chambre ? Je crois que Jay vous a mis dans la chambre sur le même palier que nous pour être tranquille des autres.

-Super ! Lança Katsa

Mouse rigola avant d'attraper leurs valises, Erin voulut demander à la jeune femme si ça aller le faire avec sa béquille mais se ravisa. Ne voulant pas faire une bourde, ou rappeler de mauvais souvenir.

-Merci beaucoup Erin. J'espère qu'on fera plus ample connaissance pendant la soirée. Déclara Katsa

-Moi aussi.

Jay la rejoignit en souriant et enlaça sa taille.

-On dirait que ma sœur t'aime bien.

Mouse posa la valise sur le lit et l'ouvrit pour Katsa. Il lui laissa la salle de bains pendant qu'il se changeait dans la chambre. Il est heureux qu'elle est acceptée qu'ils viennent ensemble et partage la même chambre. Il veut vraiment retrouver la jeune femme, dieu sait qu'il l'aime.

-Une cravate ou un nœud papillon ? Demanda-t-il

-Cravate, j'ai horreur des nœuds papillons. Et tu seras mieux en cravate.

Elle sortit de la salle de bains vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleue roi, légèrement ouverte devant au niveau des jambes. Les mèches de devant retenues vers l'arrière par une pince à petits strass.

-Tu es…tu es splendide. Souffla Mouse nerveusement.

-Merci.

Elle attrapa ses escarpins blancs avant de les enfiler.

-Rha merde fait chier. Pesta la jeune femme en s'énervant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Mouse

-Je porte des talons, cette foutue béquille n'est plus à ma taille.

Mouse attrapa rapidement la béquille des mains de celle qu'il aime et l'agrandit avant de lui rendre ?

-C'est mieux ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, même si ça ne sera pas pratique avec ma robe ça sera bien mieux. Sourit-elle

Il posa une main sur la joue de Katsa, il n'ose pas l'embrasser, attendant le bon moment. Ils sortirent main dans la main de la chambre. Les autres étaient dans l'entrée au pied de l'escalier, Katsa pesta contre les marches, ses talons et sa robe qui ne l'aide pas à descendre correctement avec sa hanche. Mouse la prit dans ses bras comme une princesse et descendit sous les yeux de l'unité. Antonio applaudit pour rigoler, mais trouvant ça mignon. Katsa en avait profité pour passer ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

-Merci gentleman. Souffla-t-elle dans son cou avant d'y déposer un baiser.

-Toujours pour toi. Murmura-t-il en embrassant son front heureux.

Jay sourit, il sait le mal que Mouse a pour revenir dans une relation comme avant avec Katsa par rapport à ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Erin arriva de la salle de réception en souriant à Jay, il enlaça sa taille avant de l'entraîner, les autres derrière eux.

-C'est géniale les guirlandes de lumière au plafond. Commenta Katsa

-C'est l'idée d'Erin. Fit Jay

-Belle idée Erin, ça donne une petite touche sympathique, chic et joyeuse.

-Merci Katsa.

-Je ne sais pas ce que mon frère a mérité pour avoir une femme aussi parfaite que vous.

Erin rougit en échangeant un regard avec Jay. Ce dernier sourit en raffermissant son étreinte autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

 **PDV Externe**

Les invités venaient d'arriver, les gens avaient payés l'entrée et goûter les amuses bouches. Erin qui discuté avec une dame s'excusa avant de rejoindre Hermann deux coupes de vins à la main.

-Tiens le vin qu'on voudrait que tu testes chez Molly. Sourit-elle en lui tendant une coupe.

-Merci Erin. Il sent super bon. Il est fait ici ?

-Dans les vignes qu'il y a dans le parc. Je t'emmènerai voir demain si tu veux.

Hermann goûta le vin, imité par Mouch qui les avait rejoints.

-Hmmm j'adore ! Ça va faire un carton chez Molly ! Comment il s'appelle ?

-Lindsay. Jay a voulu l'appeler comme ça car c'est « moi » qui l'aie créé.

Jay se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde. La salle se tut d'un seul coup le regardant.

-Merci d'être venus aussi nombreux pour soutenir la cause des enfants défavorisés et/ou orphelins de militaire, policiers, pompiers. Ça veut dire énormément pour moi, et ça tenait énormément à cœur à mon oncle. J'ai repris sa place pour lui faire honneur, honorer sa mémoire et continuer son œuvre. Je tiens également à présenter la magnifique personne qui me soutient, ma compagne. Er tu veux bien me rejoindre ?

La jeune femme le rejoignit gênée par les regards sur elle et se plaça à la droite de Jay qui passa son bras autour de sa taille.

-Erin Lindsay, ma magnifique compagne, et la mère de ma fille. En discutant avec elle, on en a convenu que les fonds de cette année reviendraient aux écoles défavorisées ainsi qu'aux centres pour enfants du South Side de Chicago, et qu'une partie sera pour rénover les terrains de jeux, de sports de ce côté de la ville. J'aimerai qu'on porte un toast aux soldats déployés et ceux qui sont revenus blessés et/ou traumatisés. Pour leur courage et dévouement.

Il regarda Mouse et Katsa en levant son verre comme tout le monde. Jay embrassa la mâchoire d'Erin avant de rejoindre Nya. Erin fut accaparé par un homme, un photographe de très grande renommée.

Quelques couples commençaient à danser, Antonio entraîna Brett sur la piste de dance. Mouse se leva à son tour et tendit une main à Katsa. Elle se leva et chercha pour prendre sa béquille mais Mouse et prit sa main.

-Laisses là, je te soutiendrai. Tu peux le faire. Confia-t-il

Jay observa du coin de l'œil. Katsa suivit doucement Mouse et plaça ses bras autour du cou de Mouse alors que ce dernier enlacé sa taille. Ils dansèrent doucement, Mouse suivant un rythme doux pour ne pas faire mal à la jeune femme.

-Ca m'a manqué ça. Souffla Mouse.

-Moi aussi, avoua Katsa

Mouse sourit avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement. La jeune femme lui rendit son baiser aussi simplement, mais pour le jeune détective s'est une grande victoire, une explosion dans son ventre. A la fin de la danse, il l'a reconduisit jusqu'à sa chaise.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il

-Ouais super. Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de marcher avec des talons après mon accident. Sourit-elle

-Tu y arriveras.

Jay dansa avec Brett, des dames mais surtout profita pour danser un maximum avec Erin sous le regard méprisant de Ruzzek envers Erin.

( watch?v=T4j0UAzfgRE ) Une chanson commença à retentir différentes que les autres, Jay se dirigea vers sa petite sœur. Il attrapa sa main avant de la faire venir vers la piste de dance. Cette chanson leur correspondant bien, parlant de leur retour à la maison, que la pluie a effacé leurs erreurs, qu'ils sont revenus et que tout le monde doit le savoir, faisant référence à leur temps dans l'armée. Jay embrassa sa joue, la jeune femme lui ayant manqué. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir aller la voir pendant sa convalescence mais elle ne lui a laissé aucune chance.

-Je t'aime. Souffla Jay

-Moi aussi frangin.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Se risqua-t-il

-Non. Je suis complétement perdue, j'ai toujours voulu retourner à l'armée dès que ma blessure serait guérie. Mais je n'en suis plus aussi sûre.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait douter ? Demanda-t-il étonné

-Retrouver Mouse. Les premières fois je pensais juste que c'était histoire de se revoir, s'expliquer et puis voilà. Mais faire des sorties avec lui, manger ensemble… Ca… Je ne sais pas, ça a chambouler quelque chose en moi. Je me sentirai mal de partir en le laissant ici.

-Il n'y a pas un métier qui t'intéresse ? Tu avais fait des études de médecine avant l'armée. Tu pourrais voir avec Will si tu peux faire quelques gardes avec lui pour voir si ça te plairait.

-Autant te revoir ça me va, mais revoir Will beaucoup moins.

-Il a changé crois-moi.

-Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il n'a jamais tenu tête devant papa !

-Il y a d'autres bons médecins au Med, je pourrai leur demander. Le docteur Choi est le chef des résidents ça ne le dérangera sûrement pas de te prendre.

-Je vais y réfléchir, il faut que j'en parle avec Mouse.

-Sage décision. Sourit Jay en embrassant ses cheveux

Ils finirent de danser avant que Jay n'aille rejoindre Antonio dehors.

-Sacrée soirée. C'est Erin qui a fait la déco ? Demanda le portoricain

-Oui, lui montrer que j'ai confiance en elle.

-C'est bien, et elle a fait un boulot formidable.

-Alors quoi de neuf au District ? Demanda Jay

-Oh rien, Crowley nous met la pression pour avoir encore plus de résultats plus rapidement. Platt, bah c'est Platt quoi. Sorenson le coéquipier de Burgess a été mis à pied du coup elle est montée aux Renseignements.

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui, Ruzzek est content. Je soupçonne qu'ils sont de nouveaux ensembles ou qu'il est des sentiments pour elle.

-J'espère que la pauvre ne fera pas l'erreur de retourner avec lui.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas.

-Je n'aime pas le fait qu'il se vante à moitié d'être aux Renseignements tout juste sortie de l'académie. Il n'a pas trimé comme nous pour en arriver là. Il n'a pas eu le mérite d'avoir une promotion pour entrer dans l'unité, et il se permet d'insulter Lindsay qui a bossé dur pour en arriver où elle est.

-Je n'ai pas décidé si Burgess resterait définitivement.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent en entendant Voight. Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de retourner danser. Tout le monde partit aux alentours de 3-4 heures du matin. Erin monta en même temps que Katsa, elles avaient discutés un peu toutes les deux au cours de la soirée. Katsa essayant vraiment d'agir comme quelqu'un de normal, quelqu'un qui a eu une vie normale et non qui a été se battre pendant des années avant de connaître l'hôpital.

-Bonne nuit Erin. Lança Katsa une fois arrivée à sa porte.

-Bonne nuit, merci d'être venue.

-C'était super, et puis je n'aurais pas loupé cette belle cause.

Les garçons ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, et elles s'endormirent chacune dans les bras de leur homme.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

 **PDV Externe**

Erin fit un cauchemar à nouveau cette nuit-là, elle regarda le réveil : 7 :00 am. Sans réveiller Jay, elle se leva avant de quitter la chambre. Tout le monde dort encore dans le manoir, elle en profita pour aller ranger la salle de réception, mettre des bouquets de fleurs de côté pour les femmes qui viennent pour le ménage, redispatchant les autres dans les pièces du manoir. Elle prépara la table du déjeuner dans la cuisine, les croissants, brioches et autres viennoiseries, les confitures, les céréales, le pain, le pain grillé, le thé, le beurre… Et s'attaqua à la vaisselle. Voight et Alvin qui s'étaient eux aussi levé tôt mais étaient partit se promener dans le parc. Vers 10 heures Jay se leva surprit de voir la place d'Erin vide, il enfila rapidement en tee-shirt et un pantalon avant de descendre pieds nus.

-Hey. Souffla-t-il en enlaçant la taille d'Erin

-Hey, bien dormi ?

-Trop peu, ça va toi ?

-Oui, je me suis juste réveillée tôt, je ne voulais pas te réveiller en tournant dans le lit. Sourit-elle

Il savait qu'elle ne dit qu'à moitié la vérité, qu'elle a encore fait un cauchemar. Jay allait lui faire la remarque lorsque tout le monde déboula dans la cuisine.

-Mon dieu ça sent bon ! Bonjour vous deux ! Lança Katsa

Ils se mirent tous à table sauf Erin qui continua sa vaisselle tranquillement les écoutant discuter de la soirée, leurs hypothèses pour l'aide apporté au South Side.

-Erin apporte le lait Kévin a tout prit ! S'exclama Ruzzek

La jeune femme arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire avant de s'essuyer les mains. Katsa se leva d'un bond et lui bloqua le passage.

-Tu fais quoi là ? Lui demanda-t-elle la voix dure mais avec une pointe de douceur tout de même.

-Je vais…

-Non tu ne vas pas.

La militaire se tourna vers Ruzzek tenant le poignet d'Erin dans sa main pour être sûre qu'elle n'aille pas au frigo.

-Et toi l'espèce de bouffon sur patte, tu fermes ta gueule et tu bouges ton cul si tu veux du lait ! Erin n'est pas à ton service ! Ce n'est pas ton chien !

-Po…

-Ferme-la ou c'est ma béquille que tu vas te prendre ! Siffla Katsa menaçante.

Ruzzek leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Katsa regarda un petit moment Erin qui lui sourit gratifiante. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la sœur de Jay prenne sa défense de la sorte.

-Ça va ? Souffla Mouse en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de Katsa.

-Ouais, ma hanche me fait mal. Pas l'habitude de marcher en talon, et comme j'ai passé des heures en talons hier soir, et que j'ai forcé là. Elle me le fait payer.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda Erin

-J'ai des calmants dans ma valise ça va aller merci.

-Je vais te les chercher.

-Erin non. Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Reprit Katsa

-Ta hanche te fait mal, tu ferais mieux de ne pas forcer dessus surtout avec les marches. Déclara Erin en s'éloignant.

-Erin.

La jeune femme se retourna

-Merci.

-J'ai pas le droit d'avoir du lait, mais madame sous prétexte qu'elle a mal à la hanche à le droit d'utiliser l'autre pour avoir ses médocs. Grogna Ruzzek

-L'autre elle s'appelle Erin, et si tu ne lui montres pas un peu plus de respect je te démonte. Et je ne l'utilise pas elle a proposé de le faire. Et sous prétexte que j'ai mal à la hanche, je me suis prise une balle dans la hanche qui a éclaté en plusieurs morceaux alors que je protégeais des civils et mon unité en Afghanistan lors d'une embuscade. Je ne pense pas que tu en aies fait autant.

Atwater mit un coup de pied sous la table à son ami pour qu'il arrête de parler. Erin revient en donnant la main à la petite Nya qui vient tout juste de se réveiller.

-Tiens Kat'

-Merci beaucoup Erin. Hey petite princesse.

-Je te fais ton déjeuner mon ange. Souffla Erin

Elle versa un bol de lait à Nya avant de lui mettre des céréales et un verre de jus d'orange. Erin embrassa tendrement le front de sa fille avant de retourner finir la vaisselle. Nya se tourna vers sa mère avec un grand sourire

-Ton ventre il gronde, ça veut dire que tu n'as pas bien déjeuné ! S'exclama la fillette en rigolant.

Jay bondit sur ses pieds et rejoignit Erin. Il la guida jusqu'à sa chaise et posa une tasse de café bien chaud devant elle ainsi qu'un croissant. Katsa tendit deux tartines où elle venait de mettre de la confiture dessus.

\- Manges. Fit Jay en s'installant près d'elle.

-Tu ne quitteras pas la table avant ! Plaisanta Katsa

-Oui maman, oui papa on va bien tout manger ! Se moquèrent Mouse et Antonio faisant rire tout le monde

Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner dans la bonne humeur, Erin se détendant enfin et plaisantant avec les clowns de service alias Antonio et Mouse, Hermann n'étant pas en réserve non plus. Trudy proposa à tout le monde d'aller se promener, Nya bondit de sa chaise pour rejoindre Brett.

-Tu viens ma puce ? Fit Jay

-Je vais aller me reposer un peu. On s'est couché tard, et j'ai mal dormis pour le peu que j'ai réussi.

-D'accord. Je viendrai te voir.

-Profites des autres, je vais juste faire une sieste. Souffla-t-elle

Jay la rejoignit avant d'enlacer doucement sa taille et de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il

Il s'éloigna pour rejoindre les autres dehors Mouch et Alvin étant en grande discussion il les dépassa pour rejoindre Hermann et Voight.

Quant à Erin elle ne fit rien de ce qu'elle avait dit à Jay. Elle ne veut pas dormir, et se sent comme une étrangère parmi eux. La jeune femme nettoya entièrement la cuisine avant de s'attaquer aux parties communes, elle fera les chambres un peu plus tard.

-Bonjour Erin ! Lança une des ex-militaires qui vient faire les ménages avec deux autres comparses.

-Bonjour les filles. Tenez je vous ai gardé des fleurs d'hier.

-Merci.

-Prenez votre journée les filles, vous avez travaillé tard au service en plus hier soir.

Les femmes repartirent laissant Erin de nouveau seule dans le manoir. Elle fila ranger deux trois trucs.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

 **PDV Externe**

La fine troupe continuait de se promener dans le parc, Antonio faisant le gamin avec Nya.

-Tu vois à quoi tu t'engages Brett ? Rigola Hermann

-Je trouve ça mignon moi. Sourit la jeune femme.

Jay aperçut les trois femmes, ex-militaires, qui viennent faire le ménage au manoir marché dans le parc.

-Bonjour, euh…vous ne faites pas le ménage ? Je veux dire rien ne presse mais ça m'étonne de vous voir là.

-Tout était rangé, nettoyé impeccablement. Votre compagne nous a donné notre journée.

-Merci. Fit-il

Il s'éloigna au pas de course, sachant que Nya est entre de bonnes mains. La dernière chose qu'il veut soit qu'Erin ne se sente à l'écart, au contraire il espère que ce petit week-end au manoir avec les autres l'aiderait à se sentir mieux. Bien que jusqu'ici Ruzzek n'est pas arrangé les choses. Jay déboula dans la cuisine et effectivement tout est propre, rien ne dépasse. Il traversa tout le manoir rapidement sans mettre la main sur Erin. Il commença à paniquer avant d'entrer dans le bureau-bibliothèque et de la trouver dans un des canapés, les jambes ramenées sous elle un livre à la main.

Jay s'installa à côté d'elle, avant de la mettre sur ses jambes comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant et de l'attirer dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça sans parler, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre. Erin finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Jay, son nez contre le cou du jeune homme.

-Comment tu as trouvé le bal hier ? Demanda-t-il

-Super, les gens étaient très gentils. Je ne me suis pas sentis tu sais…déplacer dans ce cadre.

-J'ai énormément aimé danser avec toi. Confia Jay

-Tu es un bon cavalier. Sourit Erin en embrassant son cou

-J'ai vu que tu as discuté avec ma sœur.

-Oui, elle est très gentille.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. C'est juste qu'elle est perdue, et traumatisée. Et je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour l'aider.

-Personne ne peut comprendre ce que vous avez vécu et c'est ce qui rend votre relation si particulière.

-Er, par rapport au ménage…

-Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas quoi faire…Je me sens tellement mal à l'aise surtout avec l'unité…Ca m'a fait du bien de nettoyer un peu.

Erin se leva rapidement se libérant de son étreinte et attrapa une enveloppe qu'elle avait posée sur le bureau et la tendit à Jay le visage fermé.

-Tiens. Ça doit être important, un homme est venu l'apporté tout à l'heure.

Elle retourna s'asseoir dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin les jambes sous elle, le dos tourné à Jay. Jay regarde l'enveloppe inquiet, important amené en personne par un homme ? L'armée ? Un ordre de mission ? Il l'ouvrit prudemment et lu le contenu, le jeune homme se tourna vers Erin pour lui montrer mais l'aperçu le dos tourné, les épaules voutées se levant légèrement. Jay se dirigea vers elle, et s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme, il attrapa une des mains d'Erin dans la sienne. Il posa l'enveloppe par terre et de sa main libre l'obligea à tourner la tête vers lui. Il essuya doucement les joues de la jeune femme, son cœur se serra en la voyant comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Souffla Jay inquiet

-C'est quoi cette enveloppe ? Demanda-t-elle ne voulant pas s'expliquer sur les raisons de ses pleurs.

-Une invitation…

-Pour Nya et toi, c'est super, elle sera contente.

-Non pour Mme et Mr Halstead, pour un dîner. Fit Jay

-Oh tu veux que je garde la puce pour que tu y ailles tranquillement ? Proposa Erin.

-Oh non, je t'emmène avec moi Erin à la Maison Blanche !

-Mais…

Erin était confuse, il venait de l'assimiler à Mme Halstead et en plus il veut apparaître à la maison Blanche avec elle à son bras !

-Nous sommes invité au Diner des Correspondants de la Maison Blanche, tous les deux. Appuya Jay

Erin éclata en violents sanglots, elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Jay ne comprenant rien, l'attrapa doucement dans ses bras, elle posa sa tête dans le creux du cou du jeune homme. Il la consola essayant de la soulager de sa peine.

-Ma puce, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Jay

Il embrassa doucement son front.

-Je… Je ne suis plus rien. Je suis pire qu'une sous-merde… J'ai tout gâché, j'ai gâché la vie que j'avais aux Renseignements, avec toi…J'ai merdé auprès de notre fille, je n'ai pas été capable de tenir tête à Bunny…

-Mon cœur, on s'en fout des Renseignements, de ce qu'ils pensent. Au final regarde qui fait chier, Ruzzek. Antonio ne t'en veut pas, il est même heureux de te revoir. Al et Voight ne t'en veulent pas, Platt non plus. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas, je ne vois même pas de quoi on parle. Plaisanta-t-il

Un sourire échappa à Erin, il est tellement parfait.

-Mouse, il t'apprécie, il a même toujours prit ta défense. Et Atwater je crois qu'il s'en fout plus qu'autre chose. Et Burgess mais on s'en fout, regarde avec qui elle sort ! Et puis on n'a pas besoin d'eux, on a notre famille. On n'a notre fille, on peut très bien sortir avec seulement Antonio, et les gars du 51. Si tu veux te faire des sorties filles, tu as Katsa, Brett, Gabby ! Fit Jay

Erin hocha la tête lui souriant.

-Tu te vois où dans quelques années ? Demanda-t-il

Elle haussa les épaules ne sachant pas trop.

-Moi je me vois bien dans mon appartement, avec toi qui serait devenue ma femme entre temps. Avec nos enfants courant partout. Alternant entre le manoir et la cabane pour nos vacances et week-ends.

-Tu…tu te vois avec moi ? Souffla-t-elle

-Oui Er. C'est avec toi que je veux faire ma vie. C'est avec toi que je veux fonder une famille, que je veux voyager. C'est auprès de toi que je veux me réveiller le matin et m'endormir le soir, c'est ton sourire que je veux voir tous les jours. C'est toi que je veux enlacer et embrasser quand je rentre du boulot. Il n'y a que toi que je veux. Souffla-t-il en déposant un bisou sur sa joue.

-Je t'aime tellement. Pleura-t-elle

-Oh pas plus que moi. Plaisanta-t-il

Elle releva le visage pour le regarder et Jay en profita pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le couple resta un moment comme ça, elle dans ses bras. Ce fut comme si un poids s'était enlevé des épaules d'Erin, savoir que Jay ne lui en tient pas rigueur qu'il l'aime, et qu'il voit son avenir avec elle la soulage.

-La Maison Blanche ?! Souffla-t-elle en souriant.

-Oui ! A nous le palais présidentiel, rigola Jay

-Heureusement qu'Antonio ne vient pas ! Se moqua Erin.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32**

 **PDV Externe**

Erin se réveilla en sentant une petite main tapoter son bras. Nya se tenait de son côté de lit et la regardait avec son doudou coincé contre elle.

-Hey petit cœur. Viens là. Souffla –t-elle en se décalant délicatement pour ne pas réveiller Jay et souleva la couverture pour faire une place à leur fille.

Nya se blottit contre Erin qui l'enlaça et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. La fillette se rendormit doucement, Erin également. Jay se réveilla une heure après et sourit en voyant Erin et Nya endormie enlacées. Il déposa un bisou dans leurs cheveux avant de se lever et de descendre déjeuner. Il entendit une conversation entre sa sœur et Mouse :

-Ou au lieu de s'installer dans ton appartement, on en achète un autre. Un rien qu'à nous. La plus part de mes affaires sont dans un garde-meuble depuis que j'ai été admise à l'hôpital. La base devant libérer mon appartement de fonction.

-On récupérerait l'argent du garde-meuble, ce qui nous ferait une somme un peu plus importante.

-Même si tu veux une maison, on peut faire un prêt. On est jeune, les banques accepteront et on le remboursera en quelques années. Je vais chercher activement du boulot. Fit Katsa

-Tu préfères une maison ou un appartement ?

-Un appartement.

Jay décida de se montrer à ce moment-là faisant mine de rien.

-Salut frangin !

-Salut, où est la béquille ? Demanda-t-il en la voyant se lever pour se servir de nouveau une tasse de café et lui en verser une.

-Aux oubliettes. Avec un peu de temps ça coulera de source, mais si je me repose de trop dessus je n'arriverai plus à m'en passer.

Une partie de l'unité débarqua dans la cuisine, Katsa lança un regard meurtrier à Ruzzek. Les deux pompiers firent également leur apparition et s'installèrent à table.

-Hey voilà les plus belles ! Lança Katsa en mentionnant Nya dans les bras d'Erin.

Jay se leva en même temps que sa sœur qui piqua Nya, le jeune homme enlaça la taille d'Erin avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Bien dormis ? Souffla-t-il

-Oui, j'étais bien installée. Je meurs de faim !

-Viens manger.

Ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble, Erin se sentait un peu plus à l'aise avec les autres, sachant les sentiments de Jay envers elle.

-On va faire un tour à Washington avec Mouse, quelqu'un veut se joindre à nous ? Proposa Katsa

-Moi ça me dit bien, j'ai envie de découvrir la capitale ! Lança Brett

Antonio se joignit à eux, Voight hésitant disant qu'il les rejoindrait peut-être plus tard avec Al.

-Washington je ne sais pas… Commença Ruzzek

-Non mais toi tu n'es pas invité. Rétorqua Katsa

-Et moi je peux venir ? Demanda Nya en se tournant vers sa tante.

-Bien sûr mon cœur mais si maman et papa sont d'accord.

Erin hocha la tête donnant son approbation, souriante à la façon dont Katsa traite Ruzzek. Elle sait que la jeune femme fait en grande partie ça pour elle.

-Hermann tu veux que je te fasse visiter les vignes ? Proposa-t-elle

-Volontiers, je n'osais pas te demander.

Jay embrassa le front d'Erin avant de se lever pour se changer, il a quelques trucs à régler pour la librairie et veut trouver quelque chose de classe pour la Maison Blanche.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Erin

-Je vais aller à la librairie, j'ai encore quelques trucs à régler avec Frank avant de lui laisser totalement le contrôle qu'il n'est que des rapports à me faire. En plus il y a un gros client qui vient aujourd'hui.

-D'accord.

-Ca ne devrait pas prendre longtemps on pourrait aller en ville après pour trouver quelque chose pour tu sais quoi. Fit-il en souriant.

Ils n'ont pas encore dit à leurs amis qu'ils sont invités à la Maison Blanche. Chacun partit de son côté, Erin et Hermann allèrent au Haras pour prendre des chevaux pour traverser le parc plus rapidement et gagner les vignes.

Mouse passa un bras autour des épaules de Katsa et l'attira un peu plus contre lui alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement. Le téléphone de la jeune femme se mit à sonner, elle s'excusa auprès de leurs deux amis avant de s'éloigner un peu.

-A quand le mariage ? Plaisanta Antonio en rejoignant Mouse

-J'aimerai bien tout de suite mais je ne veux pas la pousser, c'est encore fragile entre nous.

-Mais elle a l'air heureuse avec toi.

La jeune femme revint avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Mouse

-C'était la directrice Goodwin du Chicago Med, elle accepte de me recevoir pour un pré-entretien.

-C'est géniale ! Je suis fier de toi. Souffla Mouse en l'embrassant tendrement.

Ils firent plusieurs magasins tous les quatre, Antonio acheta même un joli pendentif à Brett. Mouse attrapa doucement le poignet de Katsa et déposa une chaine dans la main de la jeune femme.

-Mais…Mais c'est ma plaque militaire ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Oui, je l'ai prise pour en ajouter une deuxième.

L'ex-militaire attrapa la deuxième plaque entre ses doigts

\- « Katsa Halstead, Craig Gurwitch, Forever Love. Oukou no ka wa pau » Lu-t-elle

-A toi pour toujours. Traduit Mouse

Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant avant d'attraper Nya dans ses bras.

-J'ai envie d'une glace, et toi Ny ? Demanda Katsa

-Ouiiiiiii avec des pépites de chocolat !

-Merci, c'est trop mignon. Souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Jay et Erin entrèrent dans un magasin spécialisé pour homme, une vendeuse vînt à eux pour les conseiller. Jay passa un bras autour de la taille d'Erin embrassant ses cheveux.

-Vous faites un joli couple. Commenta la vendeuse

-C'est parce que j'ai la meilleure femme, sourit Jay

Il essaya divers costumes avant d'en choisir un spécial. Il proposa qu'ils aillent faire des magasins pour qu'elle trouve une robe.

-J'en ai une qui sera parfaite pour l'occasion.

-Ooooh j'ai hâte de voir ça. Susurra-t-il

Erin rigola avant de l'embrasser tendrement, il lui rendit tout aussi amoureusement.

-Je t'aime ma princesse, souffla-t-il

-Je t'aime aussi Jay.

Ils rentèrent tranquillement au manoir retrouvé leurs amis.

-Les jeunes sont dans la piscine, les informa Voight

-Qui ? Demanda Erin

-Brett, Nya, Trudy et Katsa.

-Je vais les rejoindre, Sourit la jeune femme.

Jay ne put s'empêcher de sourire heureux de la voir prendre du plaisir. Les trois hommes la regardèrent s'éloigner dans la chambre.

-C'est un sacrée lieu ! Lança Alvin

-Oui, dans la famille depuis tellement de génération, et j'espère que ça durera.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33**

 **PDV Externe**

Jay attendait au pied des escaliers qu'Erin arrive, Voight, Alvin, Hermann, et les autres attendaient aussi avec lui voulant voir la voiture qui allait venir les chercher. Nya courut jusqu'à Brett et se jeta dans ses bras en rigolant.

-Quand on rentrera à Chicago, je t'emmènerai à la caserne, souffla la jeune femme

-Ne convertis pas ma fille ! Lança Jay

-On est les meilleurs, il faut se rendre à l'évidence !

-Tu fréquentes trop Antonio toi ! Rigola Hermann

Des pas retentirent, Katsa descendit les escaliers en souriant et rejoignit Mouse. Ruzzek la regarda confus, il pensait qu'elle allait avec Jay à ce dîner chez le président.

-Tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça…Commença-t-il

Erin fit son apparition en haute des marches, vêtue d'une magnifique robe rouge, serré en haut et s'évasant au niveau des hanches. Des bretelles de strass se posant délicatement sur les épaules de la jeune femme, une légère traine accompagnant ses pas. Ses cheveux joliment attachés devant et tombant en cascade bouclés dans son dos. Ses yeux très légèrement maquillés, de paillettes n'ayant pas besoin de plus que du crayon et du mascara pour être sublimait.

-Oh mon dieu. Lâcha Jay dans un souffle.

Personne n'a de mots pour décrire Erin, Jay s'approcha des marches et lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit en souriant.

-Tu es…sublime et encore le mot est faible. Déclara-t-il

-Une déesse ! Lança Katsa

-Même une déesse n'arrive pas à sa cheville, commenta Hermann et Mouch.

-Mettez-vous tous les deux au milieu des marches ! Jay enlace sa taille ! Lança Mouse en sortant son portable pour les prendre en photo.

-Pourquoi c'est elle qui y va ?! Lança Ruzzek

Mais il ne put aller au bout de sa phrase que Katsa lui mit son poing dans la figure lui pétant le nez.

-Il te pendait au nez depuis un moment celui-là de toute manière. Siffla la jeune femme

-Burgess emmène le avant qu'il ne salisse le sol. Déclara Voight

-On ferait peut-être mieux de rentrer à Chicago. Lança cette dernière.

-Bonne idée. Confirma Katsa en les fusillant du regard.

-Tu es splendide, murmura Jay dans l'oreille d'Erin

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

-Votre carrosse est arrivé ! Les interrompu Katsa

Elle ouvrit la porte, un gros hummer limousine venait de s'arrêter devant la porte. Un chauffeur en descendit avant de venir ouvrir la porte arrière du véhicule.

-Amusez-vous bien. Fit Katsa en embrassant la joue de Jay.

-Ouais salut le président pour nous ! Plaisanta Mouse.

Jay laissa Erin monter dans la voiture avant de monter à son tour. Alvin s'éloigna pour voir Ruzzek et Burgess qui sont en train de faire les bagages.

Erin regarda les lumières de la ville défiler sous ses yeux, elle regarda nerveusement le portail de la Maison Blanche s'ouvrit et la voiture entrer. Jay attrapa une de ses mains et la pressa gentiment, étant tout aussi nerveux qu'elle. Le chauffeur leur ouvrit la portière, le couple prit un moment pour admirer la demeure si connu à travers la télévision.

-Je crois que je vais pleurer. Souffla Erin.

Jay embrassa tendrement ses cheveux, un homme les prit en photos devant la Maison Blanche avant qu'ils n'entrent. Un serveur prit leurs noms avant de les amener à leur table, près de celle du président et sa femme. Un homme fit un discours avant que le président n'entre dans la pièce. Il prit également la parole accompagné de sa femme Michelle. Puis un humoriste imita le président comme il est coutume de le faire lors du Dîner des Correspondants. Erin heurta quelqu'un en retournant à sa chaise.

-C'est moi qui m'excuse. Fit la personne

-M'accorderiez-vous une danse pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir fait attention ? Continua l'accidenté.

-Euh…oui. Souffla Erin en acceptant la main tendue.

Le président Obama guida Erin jusqu'à la piste de dance, elle plaça sa main sur son épaule gênée. Jay prit son courage à deux mains et rejoignit la première dame qui était restée seule à sa table.

-Une danse madame la première dame ? Demanda Jay nerveusement.

-Volontiers.

Il guida la femme du président sur la piste de danse et partir pour un slow.

-C'est votre femme ?

-Ma petite amie.

Erin partie pour une salsa avec le président, Jay sourit en la voyant rayonnante. Le président raccompagna Erin à sa table.

-Votre compagne est une cavalière hors paire !

-J'ai énormément de chance. Sourit Jay en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux d'Erin.

Ils profitèrent de la soirée jusqu'au bout, le président remercia tout le monde d'être venu au repas. Le taxi du départ les attendait dans la cour. Le chauffeur les déposa devant un hôtel du centre-ville.

-Une soirée à l'hôtel rien que nous deux. Souffla Jay en embrassant Erin.

-Merci. Murmura Erin.

Ils montèrent dans leur chambre, une magnifique suite. La porte à peine fermée, Jay se tourna vers Erin en sourire séducteur aux lèvres. La jeune femme ôta ses chaussures à talons sans lâcher son chéri des yeux. Elle lui enleva sa veste avant de déboutonner sa chemise.

-Hmmmm, souffla-t-elle en baladant ses mains sur le torse de Jay

-Le spectacle te plaît ?

-Oui.

Jay baissa doucement les bretelles de la robe d'Erin et lui ôta le vêtement. Ses grandes mains se baladèrent sur la peau douce de la jeune femme. Il libéra les cheveux de sa chérie. Jay déposa un filet de baiser brulant sur le cou d'Erin.

-Je t'aime, susurra Jay dans le cou de la jeune femme.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

Ils profitèrent de leur nuit d'hôtel, pour se retrouver pleinement comme avant. Katsa et Mouse leur ayant promis de s'occuper de Nya, et de la ramener avec eux à Chicago.

Katsa remit correctement les cheveux de Nya derrière son oreille. La petite regarde un film sur la tablette de son siège d'avion.

-On la déposera à l'école demain matin. Fit Mouse

-Oui, Erin et Jay arriveront dans la journée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda-t-il

-De quoi ?

-Avoir un enfant. Fit Mouse en regardant Nya plongée dans son dessin animé.

Katsa se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, choisissant méticuleusement ses mots.

-C'est pas que je n'en veux pas, c'est juste que j'ai peur avec ma hanche. Elle est tout juste remise, j'ai peur… j'ai peur qu'une grossesse ne l'abîme et les douleurs ne reviennent.

-Je comprends. On a tout notre temps. Fit Mouse en lui souriant.

Pour lui ce n'est pas un non catégorique, c'est juste en suspend en attendant qu'elle soit sûre que sa hanche soit totalement remise.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34**

 **PDV Externe**

Mouse fit déjeuner la petite Nya pendant que Katsa se prépare dans la salle de bains pour son rendez-vous.

-Oncle Mouse, papa et maman vont bientôt rentrer ? Demanda Nya

-Oui ma grande, ils viendront te chercher après l'école.

-Oui ! Je peux mettre une robe ?

-D'accord mais avec des collants, il ne fait pas super chaud dehors.

Mouse embrassa les cheveux de la petite, elle ressemble tellement à Erin mais avec un air de Jay quand elle sourit. Il imagina à quoi pourrait ressembler leur enfant de Katsa et lui. Il aurait de forte chance d'avoir les yeux bleus comme eux deux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Lança Katsa en entrant dans la pièce

-T'es trop belle tatie !

-Merci chérie.

Mouse détailla Katsa, un pantalon noir à mi mollet, un chemisier blanc avec une veste qui suit avec le pantalon, et des chaussures noires brillantes.

-C'est parfait.

-Pour la coiffure je fais quoi ? Demanda-t-elle un peu perdue.

-Queue de cheval ? Proposa Mouse

La jeune femme disparut de nouveau dans la salle de bains, avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Nya alla se nicher dans les bras de sa tante, elles restèrent comme ça pendant un moment avant que Katsa ne l'emmène dans la chambre de la petite pour l'aider à s'habiller. Elle lui fit une tresse couronne.

-C'est trop beau ! S'exclama la petite

-Tu vas mettre tes chaussures, on va être en retard.

Mouse rejoignit Katsa et l'enlaça doucement de peur qu'elle ne le repousse.

-Je suis tellement stressée. Souffla-t-elle

-Ca va bien se passer ma belle. Mme Goodwin a toujours été très gentille, tu vas très bien t'en sortir.

-Bon il faut que j'y aille, Nya va être en retard à l'école. Et moi aussi. Souffla Katsa

Elle rejoignit Nya qui venait de réussir à mettre son manteau. Elle déposa la petite à son école avant de se rendre au Chicago Med. Katsa ne savait pas où aller, Maggie vient vers elle.

-Je peux vous aider ? Demanda l'infirmière en chef.

-Oh euh bonjour. Je cherche Mme Goodwin.

-D'accord, et vous êtes ? Continue Maggie.

-Pardon, Katsa Halstead. J'ai un rendez-vous avec la directrice.

-Ooooh, souffla Maggie

Elle balaya les urgences du regard, à la recherche de Will mais ne le vis pas. L'infirmière bipa la directrice qui arriva quelques minutes après.

-Mademoiselle Halstead, je suis Sharon Goodwill, la directrice de l'hôpital. Et si nous allions dans mon bureau ? Merci Maggie.

L'infirmière les regarda partir, April la rejoignit.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda April

-Katsa Halstead. Déclara Jeff qui n'était pas loin

-Tu la connais ?! Firent les filles

-Elle était dans l'armée, on a fait quelques missions ensemble. On était dans le même camp en déploiement. C'est la sœur des frères Halstead.

Dans le bureau la directrice était en train de poser des questions à Katsa.

-Donc vous avez fait des études de médecine ?

-Oui, j'ai été en avance au niveau scolaire, j'ai sauté quelques classes. J'en étais à la moitié de ma quatrième année quand j'ai décidé de m'engager dans l'armée.

-Où avez-vous fait votre résidanat ?

-A Lexchor.

-Et vous voulez devenir pédiatre ?

-Oui.

-Je suis obligée de poser la question, mais j'ai vu dans votre dossier…

-J'ai pris une balle dans la hanche, qui a éclaté en plusieurs morceaux. Pour les médecins je ne pouvais plus marcher, mais j'ai relevé le chalenge.

-Aucun mal à marcher ?

-Non, je viens de terminer ma rééducation et d'abandonner ma béquille.

-Bien, vous avez un bon dossier. On a une pédiatre aux urgences, vous pourriez la suivre pendant quelques semaines. Vous refamiliariserez avec l'environnement, les patients… Je ferai un point avec elle pour voir la suite des choses, si par la suite une place pourrait s'offrir à vous.

-Merci beaucoup.

Erin attrapa la main de Jay alors qu'ils quittaient l'aéroport. Ils prirent un taxi pour rentrer chez eux, enfin chez Jay, Erin ne s'étant pas installé de nouveau chez lui.

-Tu veux qu'on passe à ton appartement pour prendre des affaires en attendant que tu ramènes tout à l'appartement ? Proposa Jay

-Je vais y aller faire quelques cartons. Trier mes affaires. Fit Erin

-Laisse-moi t'accompagner.

Ils passèrent à l'appartement de Jay pour déposer les valises et reprendre la voiture d'Erin. L'appartement n'a pas changé depuis qu'elle l'a quitté, Jay s'occupa de mettre les vêtements dans les valises alors qu'Erin triait les choses qu'elle ne veut plus.

-C'est bon, j'ai tout ce que je veux garder d'emballer.

-D'accord, on charge en voiture. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire du reste ? Demanda Jay

-En faire don, je les ai eu pas très cher.

Jay attrapa le visage d'Erin en coupe et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Je t'aime ma chérie.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Ils eurent juste le temps d'aller à l'appartement pour déposer les cartons avant d'aller chercher Nya à l'appartement.

-Maman ! Papa ! S'exclama la petite en accourant vers eux

-Hey ma princesse, ça va ? Souffla Erin en embrassant ses cheveux

-Oui ! T'as vu c'est tatie qui m'a coiffé !

-C'est très jolie.

Ils se rendirent dans un café, et mangèrent une gaufre, Nya racontant sa journée à ses parents.

-Il faut qu'on passe à la caserne donner les bouteilles à Hermann. Lança Erin se rappelant que les bouteilles sont dans leur coffre.

Ils passèrent par la caserne 51, les pompiers sont de gardes ce soir. Ils furent accueillit par le Squad 3, heureux de voir le jeune couple de retour ensemble. Cruz emmena Nya dans les camions pendant que ses parents discutent avec les autres.

Jay attrapa Nya et la mit sur ses épaules, ils regagnèrent leur appartement. La petite aida Erin à ranger ses affaires pendant que Jay fait à manger. Erin le rejoignit avant d'enlacer la taille du jeune homme et de se blottir contre son torse.

-Que me vaut cet honneur ? Sourit Jay

-Juste envie de sentir les bras de mon chéri autour de moi.

Jay planta un bisou sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant de goûter à sa préparation.

-Papa c'est qui sur cette photo ? Demanda Nya en tenant une photo abîmée entre ses petites mains.

Jay prit la photographie et la contempla. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, Erin regarda par-dessus sur épaule et posa une main dans son dos. Il attrapa Nya qu'il mit sur le comptoir et lui tendit la photo.

-Là c'est moi. Souffla Jay en montrant un homme en tenue de camouflage.

Nya le regarda avec de grands yeux stupéfaits.

-Là au milieu c'est Katsa et là Mouse.

-Vous étiez soldats tous les trois !

-Oui, Mouse et moi ont été dans la même unité. Je l'avais tout le temps sur moi, elle me portait chance.

-Je peux la garder ? Demanda Nya

-Nya ! Intervint Erin

\- Laisse Er, ce n'est pas grave. Tu vas trouver un cadre pour la mettre dedans ?

-On va la mettre sur une étagère du salon plutôt. Déclara Erin.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35**

 **PDV Externe**

Katsa entra dans les urgences, Maggie lui montra les vestiaires. Le docteur Manning la rejoignit

-Tu seras plus à l'aise sans ta veste. C'est Ethan Choi qui supervise les résidents mais Goodwin m'a demandé de te supervisé comme tu veux être pédiatre.

-Oui, je me souviens de ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Elles rejoignirent le bureau où se trouve Maggie. Will arriva au même moment pour demander à ce qu'on réserve le scan pour un de ses patients.

-Katsa…

-Qu'on soit clair dès le début, nous deux ce n'est que professionnel. Je n'ai pas oublié. Et encore moins pardonné.

Katsa suivit Nathalie pour aller voir une patiente, elles se désinfectèrent les mains en entrant.

-Bonjour je suis le docteur Manning et voici ma collègue le docteur Halstead.

Katsa fronça les sourcils en voyant la mère de la patiente, son visage ne lui est pas inconnu. La jeune femme s'approcha du lit où est allongée une petite fille de 6 ans.

-Bonjour ma grande, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Katsa

-J'ai mal…

Elle partit dans une quinte de toux, Katsa attrapa son stéthoscope et écouta les poumons de la petite.

-Ses poumons sont encombrés. On devrait lui faire une radio, et un test sanguin. Fit Katsa

Nathalie donna son accord à l'infirmière, Katsa rassura la petite avant de partir voir d'autres patientes. Elle regarda les résultats de la petite Lily-Rose

-Docteur Manning ! Les résultats de la petite Lily-Rose, ses poumons sont encombrés.

-Foyer pulmonaire ?

-Apparemment non, elle n'a pas les symptômes. Et les résultats sanguins confirment que ce n'est pas ça. Par contre ses poumons sont infectés.

-On commence un traitement tout de suite, faisons des inhalations pour dégager ses poumons.

-Permettez-moi de lui faire la première inhalation, pour rassurer la petite. Déclara Katsa

-Vas-y.

Katsa se désinfecta les mains et s'approcha de la petite.

-Où est ta maman ? Demanda Katsa

-Je ne sais pas, elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait. Raconta la petite.

-D'accord ma grande. Il faut que tu mettes l'embout dans ta bouche et que tu respires.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda la petite.

-Ca va t'aider à respirer, à enlever ce que tu as dans les poumons.

Katsa aperçut le regard inquiet de la fillette. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et caressa les cheveux de la petite.

-Tiens tu mets ça dans ta bouche ? Demanda doucement Katsa

La petite obéit un peu angoissée.

-Tu sais j'ai une nièce, elle s'appelle Nya. Elle va avoir 5 ans dans quelques semaines, elle adore les princesses et les livres. Tu aimes les livres ?

La petite hocha la tête, Katsa lui raconta une histoire de princesse pour l'occuper pendant le traitement.

-C'est bien ma grande, je reviendrai te voir plus tard. Tu devrais dormir un peu.

Elle rejoignit le docteur Manning pour une autre urgence. Cette fois-ci le cas est un peu plus compliqué que le premier.

-Intube. Lança Nathalie

-Yep.

Elle venait d'intuber et de vérifier que c'était bon lorsque des coups de feu furent tirés dans les urgences. Tout le monde se mit au sol rapidement avant qu'il n'y est des morts.

Jay arriva enfin au District, Voight lui ayant permis de ne venir qu'à 9h30. Il en avait profité pour flemmarder dans le lit avec Erin et Nya.

-Monsieur… Salua Antonio en faisant une révérence.

-T'es pas devenu intelligent cette nuit toi ! Plaisanta Jay

-C'est un cas désespéré ! Lança Mouse

-Tout comme toi ! Contre attaqua le portoricain.

-On s'équipe. Déclara Voight en sortant de son bureau la mine sombre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a boss ? Demanda Atwater

-Des coups de feu ont été tirés à l'intérieur du Chicago Med. Ca ressemble à une prise d'otages.

Jay se tourna vers Mouse mais ce dernier avait déjà disparu en bas prendre son équipement. Les autres le rejoignirent rapidement, et se mirent en route vers l'hôpital.

-Elle va bien. Tenta de rassurer Jay

Mais lui aussi est inquiet pour sa sœur. C'est la première fois depuis son accident qu'elle se retrouve dans une situation de ce genre. Du moins de nouveau face à une arme, et aux coups de feu, et ils craignent tous les deux que ça ait un mauvais impact sur elle.

Les pompiers du 51 étaient déjà sur place, se préparant en cas de besoin, cachés derrière leurs camions.

-Chief. Déclara Voight.

-Sergent, personne n'est sortie de là depuis notre arrivée. On a essuyé une rafale de balles qui n'a heureusement blessés personne. Tony et Cruz ont mis les camions comme barrage. On a aucun contact avec l'intérieur, j'ai essayé mais aucune réponse.

-On sait s'il y a des blessés ? Demanda Antonio

-Aucune idée, on a utilisé la caméra thermique pour repérer des sources de chaleurs qui ne bougerait pas. Mais ils sont tous allongés par terre. Intervint Severide

-On a redirigé les ambulances sur les autres hôpitaux. Fit Casey

-Bien. A mon avis on en a pour un moment.

-Le FBI, la CIA ont été mis au courant. Des fois qu'on aurait à faire à un attentat. Déclara Boden

Des 4x4 noirs arrivèrent avant que des hommes en costard ne descendent. Erin en fait partie, et rejoignit elle aussi les Renseignements.

-Un contact a été fait ? Demanda l'agent du FBI

-Pas encore, on vient de faire le point avec les pompiers. Ils leurs ont tirés dessus quand ils les ont vu. On ne sait pas s'il y a des blessés ou des morts.

-Rien qui n'est sortie de l'habituel ce matin ?

-On allait commencer à enquêter. Fit Voight

-Bien vous menez l'enquête, restez en contact avec nous en cas de besoin. Fit l'agent.

Erin rejoignit Jay et posa une main sur son avant-bras. Elle sait que Will est à l'intérieur et que Jay est inquiet pour son frère.

-Will va s'en sortir. Souffla-t-elle

-Katsa y est aussi. Aujourd'hui est son premier jour aux urgences pour la pédiatrie. Fit Jay en rivant ses yeux aux beaux yeux verts de la jeune femme.

-Ils vont s'en sortir tous les deux. Le rassura Erin

-Ouais si Katsa ne fait rien de stupide.

-Pourquoi elle le ferait ?

-Parce qu'elle a été entraînée à défendre son prochain. A réagir en situation de danger. Elle n'a pas été confrontée à une arme depuis sa blessure.

-Elle est assez lucide pour savoir qu'elle ne doit rien faire. Qu'il y a trop de vie en jeu. Justement elle a été entrainée, elle analysera avant d'agir.

Erin embrassa la joue de Jay avant de l'enlacer pour l'encourager et de rejoindre son unité. Le détective rejoignit Voight pour savoir le plan à suivre.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36**

 **PDV Externe**

Depuis une heure rien n'avait avancé, ils ne sont pas parvenus à entrer en contact avec les preneurs d'otages. Ils n'ont pas pu savoir s'il y a des blessés ou des morts, rien ne fuit. Un large cordon de sécurité avait été mis en place par la police.

Katsa regarda autour d'elle, le docteur Manning est allongée auprès d'elle les mains sur la tête. Personne ne bouge hormis les preneurs d'otages qui marchent parmi eux. Un des hommes entra dans la trauma 3 où la petite Lily-Rose pleure dans le lit terrorisé. Il leva son arme, Katsa bondit sur ses pieds malgré la protestation du docteur Manning et se jeta sur l'homme en attrapant l'arme de sorte que la petite ne soit pas touchée. L'homme se défendit et donna un coup dans la mâchoire de Katsa la sonnant. Un autre homme attrapa Katsa violemment par les bras avant de la jeter par terre. Il lui asséna un coup de cross au visage pour l'obliger à rester à terre.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Lança un troisième en approchant.

-Elle a essayé de se rebeller !

Le troisième qui a l'air d'être le chef ou du moins celui des deux premiers regarda la pièce. Et aperçut la petite terrorisée dans son lit regardant la jeune femme par terre en pleure.

-L'approché pas. Souffla Katsa alors qu'il faisait un pas vers le lit.

-Ferme la toi. Lança gorille 2 en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre

Gorille 3 regarda Katsa qui essayait de reprendre sa respiration et distingua une chaine autour de son cou. Il se pencha et lui arracha le collier, avant de le regarder.

-Militaire.

Il se pencha et remit les plaques dans une poche de la jeune femme avant de l'aider à s'asseoir.

-Tu n'as rien voulu faire à la gamine ?

-Elle chialait je voulais la faire taire !

-Notre cher docteur ne sait pas rebeller alors elle n'a fait que de protéger la petite. Fit Gorille 3

Ils repartirent à leurs occupations, laissant Katsa là.

-Je suis désolée… pleura la petite.

-C'est pas grave ma grande. C'est moi qui ai choisi de faire ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu me rappelles quelqu'un. Juste à ta droite tu as un masque, tu veux bien le mettre sur ton visage ?

La petite Lily-Rose attrapa le masque et le mit sur son petit visage fin. Les hommes revinrent, l'un d'eux lui attacha les chevilles alors qu'un autre lui ligotait les poignets. Will regarda autour de lui, il doit faire quelque chose pour aider sa petite sœur. Il ne peut pas les laisser lui faire du mal. Il ne peut pas rester sans rien faire de nouveau. Un coup de feu fut tiré en l'air, un des hommes s'arrêtant juste devant Will.

-Ne bouges même pas le médecin ou c'est toi la prochaine fois.

-Laissez la tranquille, elle n'a fait que protéger une petite. Elle n'a pas essayé d'attaquer votre homme, elle a cru qu'il allait tirer sur une enfant.

-C'est ta petite amie pour que tu la défendes autant ? Se moqua l'autre

-Ma sœur, c'est ma petite sœur.

Le mec ricana, avant de rejoindre ses hommes.

-C'était un coup de feu ! S'exclama Antonio

-Quelqu'un a cherché à s'enfuir ? Supposa Alvin

-Sur le toit ! Lança Brett

Tous les yeux se levèrent vers le toit de l'hôpital, des hommes cagoulés trainèrent quelqu'un qu'ils accrochèrent à un poteau à quelques centimètres du bord. Ils lui lièrent les pieds à la barre métallique et les mains au-dessus de la tête. Avant de repartir. Le chef Boden donna ses jumelles à Voight qui identifia la personne. Il se tourna vers Jay et Mouse, il faut qu'il les fasse partir, mais ils ne voudront jamais. Halstead aperçut le regard du sergent sur lui.

-Dites-le. Lança Jay

-C'est ta sœur.

Jay échangea un regard avec Mouse, le visage fermé.

-Elle est vivante.

-On peut placer l'aérienne à son niveau et la récupérer. Fit Severide.

-Trop dangereux vous seriez à découvert pour des tirs, ils sont peut-être aux fenêtres près à tirer. Lança Voight

-Je prends le risque. Déclara Cruz en s'avançant.

-Donnez-lui un gilet par balle.

Jay donna une tape sur l'épaule du pompier et lui demanda de le suivre. Il l'aida à enfiler un gilet par balle d'Atwater qui est d'avantage à sa corpulence.

-Très bien, tu montes là-haut rapidement. Tu lui passes une corde autour de la taille par sécurité. Détaches-lui d'abord les jambes pour qu'elle est des appuis avant de libérer ses poignets. Gardes toujours un bras autour d'elle pour la soutenir, elle a l'air sonné. Déclara Severide.

-Oui mon Lieutenant.

-On la réceptionne en bas.

-Je veux des agents en position pour le couvrir, aucun mouvement aux fenêtres ou portes ne doit nous échapper. Al mets-toi en sniper.

Otis commença à bouger l'aérienne, forcément ce n'est pas silencieux et les policiers sont sur le qui-vive. Jay observa sa sœur, du sang coule le long de son visage mais il a l'impression qu'elle essaye de dire quelque chose. Le jeune détective attrapa les jumelles des mains d'Antonio et la regarda. Elle secouait doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

-Attendez.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Halstead ? Demanda Voight

-Elle fait non de la tête.

-Elle a pris un coup sur la tête, elle délire peut-être ou lutte contre le vertige. Proposa Atwater.

Jay regarda de nouveau sa sœur, mais fut éblouie par un reflet. Mais celui-ci n'est pas régulier comme un éclat du soleil qui viendrait taper accidentellement contre quelque chose.

-Mouse ton bloc note.

Jay nota la fréquence des flashs : 19-5-6-1-9…

-C'est un piège ! Lança Jay

Les pompiers se stoppèrent dans leur action regardant le détective qui se concentrait sur le calepin.

-C'est un langage militaire. Une espèce de morse militaire, elle parle codée.

Mouse attrapa les jumelles et les riva sur sa fiancée pour continuer de noter le message avec l'aide d'Antonio qui notait au fur et à mesure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Demanda Gabby

-Ne faites pas ça. Pompiers piège.

-C'est un piège de monter d'aller la chercher. Fit Ruzzek.

-En la mettant là-haut et aussi près du bord, ils savent que vous allez intervenir pour la faire redescendre avant qu'elle ne se blesse. Et donc plus facile de vous avoir. Lança Voight

-Sniper caché derrière elle à l'affut. Lança Mouse.

-Et près à faire feu dès qu'un de mes hommes se montrera. Intervint Boden

-Je range l'aérienne ? Demanda Otis

-Non, laisses là comme ça. On ira la chercher dès que la situation sera sous contrôle. Fit Casey en échangeant un regard avec Severide.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37**

 **PDV Externe**

-Il nous faudrait un moyen pour parler avec elle. Pour avoir la position exacte du sniper. Lança Antonio

-On ne pourrait pas faire pareille qu'elle ? Demanda Ruzzek

-Trop risqué. Ils verraient les éclats lumineux aussi. Fit Mouse

Un homme apparut de nouveau au-dessus du toit, il asséna un coup de cross à la jeune femme au niveau des hanches.

-Non ! S'écria Mouse

Atwater le retint pour l'empêcher de faire une connerie. Jay posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Il a compris qu'elle parlait avec nous. Fit Antonio

-On ne pourrait pas utiliser les sons ? Proposa Mouch

-Non ! Non ! Hors de question qu'on l'a remette en danger ! S'exclama Mouse

-Halstead tu pourrais te mettre en sniper dans un des immeubles de façon à avoir une vue dégagée sur le toit de l'hôpital ? Demanda Voight

-Je peux essayer.

-Laissez-moi le faire sergent. Intervint Mouse

Ils se regardèrent un moment, jugeant s'il est vraiment apte à le faire.

-Je veux être celui qui la vengera.

-C'est justement ça le problème, ce n'est pas une affaire de vengeance mais de justice. Et tu n'es pas apte à faire la différence pour l'instant. Déclara Voight calmement

-Jay non plus ! S'exclama Mouse

-Je sais mettre mes sentiments de côté pour faire le boulot, ce que tu ne sais pas faire parce que tu tiens à elle. Parce que tu viens juste de la retrouver. Intervint Jay calmement.

Mouse se passa les mains dans les cheveux, il ne veut pas, ne peut pas, rester les mains croisés. Il doit trouver quelque chose pour la sortir de là.

-Et si on passait une mini caméra à l'intérieur ? Proposa-t-il

-On ne peut pas accéder aux portes. Fit Ruzzek

-Non mais si on peut accéder aux souterrains de l'hôpital, et placer une caméra mobile. Je pourrai la faire remonter jusqu'aux urgences et on pourra voir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. Expliqua Mouse

-Fait ça. Tiens-moi au courant par radio. Antonio et Ruzzek vous allez avec lui, couvrez ses arrières.

Mouse courut jusqu'aux véhicules et sortit du matériel. Jay fit de même avant d'entrer dans un des immeubles qui fait face à l'hôpital. Les garçons dégagèrent les alentours avant de descendre dans le parking souterrain. Mouse repéra un conduit d'aération et y glissa la caméra, mini robot.

-C'est partit. Fit le jeune homme

Voight attrapa un porte-voix et regarda l'entrée de l'hôpital.

-Ici le sergent Hank Voight des Renseignements. Je voudrai qu'on discute, décrochez le téléphone. On pourra négocier.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, il essaya de nouveau mais toujours rien. Le sergent demanda à Mouse où il en était avec la caméra.

-J'y suis presque arrivé, encore quelques minutes. Comment elle va ?

Voight regarda le chef Boden, il ne peut pas vraiment dire la vérité à son agent sous peine de le déconcentrer.

-Elle va bien, elle s'accroche.

-Ne me mentez pas s'il vous plaît sergent.

-Elle ne bouge pas, elle a l'air d'avoir perdu connaissance. Déclara Voight.

Mouse tenta de rester calme et de se reconcentrer sur sa tâche. Il doit le faire pour elle. Jay se posta à la fenêtre, le mit son viseur sur sa sœur avant de reculer derrière elle dans l'espoir de trouver ce mec.

-L'enfoiré. Jura Jay

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Atwater

-Je l'ai mais il est bien planqué, je ne vois que son arme. Pointé droit sur elle et sur de possible personne venant la sauver.

Atwater retransmit ça à Voight, qui tenta de nouveau d'entrer en contact avec les preneurs d'otages. Mouse revint avec les deux gars.

-C'est bon j'y suis presque.

Ils regardèrent tous l'écran, la caméra sorti du conduit et tomba pile devant la tête d'un rouquin.

-Ah mon dieu ! Plaisanta Antonio pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère

Mouse commença à bouger la caméra leur permettant de compter le nombre d'individus. Et de voir s'il y a des blessés.

-Bien j'en compte 6, et pas de morts. Fit Voight

-Ils sont tous dispatchés dans les urgences, trop de risques pour une intervention.

-Alvin, Jay des possibilités ? Demanda Voight dans sa radio

« Négatif. » Fit Jay

« Trop de risque. » Lança Alvin

Voight se gratta la tête comment faire ? Son téléphone se mit à sonner, le numéro de l'hôpital. Plus personne ne parla, attendant de voir ce que va dire le sergent. Il raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard.

-Ils veulent un véhicule blindé, 9 000 000$, un avion prêt à décoller, qu'on relâche un homme de prison et qu'on fasse venir le président. Déclara Voight

-Ils ne sont pas sérieux ?! S'exclama Ruzzek

-Si.

-On ne va pas le faire ? Demanda Burgess

-Pour le président, ils savent que c'est impossible, c'était pour se foutre de nous. Déclara Platt

-On ne peut quand même pas accéder à leur demande. Lâcha Voight

Les pompiers s'agitèrent, les visages se tournèrent vers le toit de l'hôpital. La jeune femme se mit à convulser toujours attachée à la poutre métallique. Les yeux de Mouse s'embuèrent, il est en train d'assister à la mort de celle qu'il aime plus que tout. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour prendre sa place. Pour revenir en arrière et se faire porter pâle pour rester toute la journée au lit avec elle l'empêchant d'aller travailler. Antonio posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme lui apportant son soutien. Mouse s'éloigna vers les véhicules et monta dans la voiture de Jay, tournant le dos à toute la scène.

-Elle a vraiment besoin de soin ! Ses convulsions sont une alerte grave à prendre en compte ! Lança Gabriela en se dirigeant vers son frère.

-Elle souffre dans traumatisme crânien sévère. Fit Brett

-Et si on lance des bombes aveuglantes ? Proposa Ruzzek

-Trop dangereux. Fit Platt

-Et si on négocie la liberté de Katsa ? Demanda Brett

-Ils ne voudront pas. Ils ont trop bien mit en scène pour la libérer.

-Voight ! Lança Boden.

Un homme s'approcha de la jeune femme une arme à la main qu'il passa sous sa gorge.

-Nooooooooooon ! Hurla Mouse

Alvin réagit au quart de tour, il mit une balle en pleine tête. Il avait eu un mauvais angle de tir quand il sait avancer jusqu'à la sœur de Jay.

-L'aérienne ! Hurla Severide en faisant signe à Otis

-Grouilles Otis ! On n'a que quelques secondes ! S'exclama Casey

Antonio, Ruzzek et Mouch retenaient Mouse de se précipiter vers l'échelle. Le jeune homme pleure contre l'épaule du portoricain. Brett et Gabby sont prêtes à intervenir derrière la sécurité des camions, le brancard sortit, les sacs ouverts à leurs pieds pour tenter de la sauver.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38**

 **PDV Externe**

Cruz fut le plus rapide et monta sur l'échelle, Otis n'avait pas totalement finit de la placer mais le pompier ne voulait pas attendre. Il faut qu'il se dépêche pour sauver cette femme. Les policiers quant à eux se sont tous mit en position arme pointé vers l'hôpital en cas de mouvement pour protéger le pompier. Jay et Alvin depuis leurs viseurs scrutent le toit pour assurer la protection de Cruz. Il sortit une bande de sa poche avant de la passer autour du cou de la jeune femme pour stopper le saignement.

« Elle est vivante. » Déclara-t-il dans sa radio.

Severide rejoignit Mouse,

-Elle est vivante. Souffla-t-il pour rassurer le jeune homme.

« La plaie au cou n'a pas l'air trop profonde. Elle est située que sur la partie gauche de sa gorge, il n'a pas eu le temps de faire de gros dégâts. »

Mouse relâcha sa respiration, il regarda le pompier détacher les jambes de celle qu'il aime. Cruz redescendit prudemment avec Katsa dans ses bras. Severide l'attrapa en bas de l'échelle avant de l'emmener jusqu'au brancard.

-Cherche un pouls ! Lança Gabby

-Elle respire !

-On lui met un masque pour l'aider. Je pose une perf.

-Ses pupilles sont réactives.

Dawson s'occupa de la plaie au cou, une petite entaille n'ayant pas fait de dégâts dangereux par chance. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'appuyer plus fort.

-Eh ! Elle revient à elle. Souffla Brett

Mouse s'approcha du brancard les larmes aux yeux de la voir se réveiller.

-Craig…

-Oh ma puce… Murmura-t-il avant de la prendre contre lui.

-Katsa est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? Demanda Dawson

-A la hanche. Et au crâne, j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Souffla la jeune femme

Mouse ferma les yeux, si elle a mal à la hanche c'est mauvais signe.

« Halstead, redescend. » Ordonna Voight.

Quelques minutes plus tard Jay était de retour avec eux. Il alla rapidement voir sa sœur qu'il étreignit brièvement avant de rejoindre son sergent. Des 4x4 du FBI arrivèrent au même moment.

-On a les identités de vos gars ! Lança le chef.

-On s'en fout, on passe à l'action. Que vos hommes se préparent ! Lança Voight

Jay rejoignit Erin et l'aida à fermer son gilet par balle.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda la jeune femme

-Elle a une commotion, une entaille au cou qui lui nécessite deux-trois points et mal à la hanche. Mais elle s'en tire plutôt bien.

-Bien on va passer par le toit, pour l'effet de surprise. Ils sont six, celui du toit a été neutralisé. Par équipe de deux ou trois on les aura. On ne sait pas s'il y en aura dans l'escalier ou les couloirs alors on reste prudent. Il y a plusieurs accès par l'intérieur alors on se sépare pour les avoir plus vite sans avoir à traverser la salle plein de personne. Fit Voight

-Vous avez entendu. Déclara le chef du FBI

-Antonio avec moi, Atwater avec Mouse, Jay avec Erin, Ruzzek avec un des gars du FBI. Trudy…

-On s'occupe de devant comprit.

-Al tu nous couvres. Au boulot.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'aérienne que les pompiers on laissait en place. Jay sourit à Erin avant de la laisser passer sur l'échelle assurant ses arrières. Par équipe ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital, Jay posa une main sur l'épaule d'Erin pour lui montrer qu'il est derrière elle. Elle sourit par la familiarité du geste et fit un peu de bruit pour attirer l'attention d'un des hommes. Jay la mit doucement derrière lui pour la protéger alors que l'homme se rapproche. Jay le neutralisa en silence avant de cacher le corps.

-Un autre arrive, souffla Erin

-Prépares-toi.

L'homme déboula devant eux, Erin lui donna un coup derrière les genoux pour le déstabiliser pendant que Jay l'assomme.

« Deux en moins. » Fit Erin dans sa radio

« Tout est neutralisé. » Lança Voight dans sa radio

Le duo se dirigea vers les urgences où tout le monde se relevait, ou les médecins s'occupèrent des patients. Will se dirigea vers son frère.

-Katsa ? Demanda-t-il

-On l'a récupéré, les ambulancières s'occupent d'elle.

-Qu'elles la fassent entrer, on va la prendre en charge ! Lança le docteur Rhodes.

Les portes des urgences s'ouvrirent de nouveaux, pour un retour à la normale. Les ambulancières entrèrent avec leur brancard, Rhodes l'a pris en charge. Mouse rejoignit la chambre de celle qu'il aime.

-Tu vas bien ! S'exclama-t-il en la rejoignant

-Oui, juste un petit coup.

-Oh mon ange…

Il la prit contre lui caressant ses cheveux. Katsa sourit, en voyant l'inquiétude du jeune homme.

-Je vais bien. Souffla Katsa

-J'ai eu peur de te perdre. Te voir là-haut m'a donné la frousse de ma vie.

-Je vais bien, on est réuni non ?

Mouse l'embrassa tendrement. Rhodes rentra quelques minutes plus tard.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Connor

-Ça va, j'ai hâte de reprendre le boulot.

Les deux garçons rigolèrent face à l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme.

-Prends deux jours de repos quand même. Ta hanche est fragile mais il n'y a rien de cassé. Mais soulage-la avec une béquille pour quelques jours.

Katsa soupira déçue, elle s'était enfin débarrassé de cette foutue béquille et la revoilà avec. Mouse massa doucement ses épaules pour la calmer.

-Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Fit Rhodes.

-Merci Connor. Lança Katsa

Mouse suivit sa chérie jusqu'aux vestiaires pour qu'elle prenne ses affaires. Il la soutint pour soulager sa jambe en attendant qu'elle récupère sa béquille. Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement de Mouse, Katsa fila dans la salle de bains prendre une douche et se changer.

-Jay propose qu'on sorte ce soir avec lui, Erin et Nya. Aller manger un bout en ville avant d'aller profiter de la nuit au planétarium.

-Tu veux y aller toi ? Demanda Katsa

-Oui, ça pourrait être sympa. Tu n'as pas envie ?

-Pourquoi pas. Sourit-elle pour lui faire plaisir.

Il l'attrapa doucement avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux du cou de la jeune femme. Ils rejoignirent la petite famille devant un restaurant italien. Jay tenait Erin contre lui, heureux d'avoir celle qu'il aime avec lui. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, Katsa révélant des moments de leurs enfance que Jay aurait aimé qu'Erin et Mouse ne sachent pas car il va entendre ça toute sa vie.

-Tatie ! On va voir les étoiles !

-Il faut qu'on trouve les constellations ! Lança Kat'

-Tu les connais ? Demanda Erin

-Oui, j'aimais bien observer les étoiles en mission. Un moment paisible dans le chaos.

Les filles s'éloignèrent en discutant, Jay prit Nya sur ses épaules captant le regard de Mouse.

-Ton tour arrivera un jour. Laisse-lui du temps.

-Ouais, j'espère.

Ils retrouvèrent les filles devant un immense télescope, Jay plaça une main sur le bassin d'Erin et embrassa ses cheveux.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39**

 **PDV Externe**

Un mois et demi c'est écoulé depuis, Jay et Erin sont en très bon terme. Ils sont redevenus le couple qu'ils étaient avant, amoureux plus que jamais et un duo de choc. Mais surtout des parents formidables pour la petite Nya : leur princesse. Le téléphone de Jay se mit à sonner mais Erin fut la plus rapide et décrocha avant en voyant le numéro de Will apparaître.

« Salut Will !

-Erin ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien !

-Comment va ma nièce ?

-Très bien, elle se prépare pour l'école.

-Géniale, elle sera une bonne élève. Jay est dans le coin ?

-Oui je te le passe. A plus Will.

-Salut Erin.

-Hey Will qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ecoutes Jay, hier une petite de 6 ans et demi est venue à l'hôpital avec sa mère. Sa mère est partie quelques heures, la police est venue disant qu'elle s'est donnée la mort. On a regardé dans son dossier pour savoir qui appeler, tu figuré dans le dossier. Tu es mentionné comme étant son père. »

Jay ne dit plus rien, perdu, comment ? C'est impossible. 6 ans et demi, ça veut dire qu'elle a presque 2 ans de plus que Nya. Il n'était pas encore avec Erin à ce moment-là, ils étaient simplement partenaire. La jeune femme qui avait entendu reprit le téléphone des mains de Jay

« Will c'est Erin, j'ai repris le téléphone. Jay est en état de choc. Comment va la petite ?

-Elle va bien, on s'occupe d'elle. Elle a les poumons encombrés et une infection. Mais on lui a donnait son traitement.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Lily-Rose.

-On dépose Nya à l'école et on arrive. »

Erin se tourna vers Jay, il n'avait pas bougé. Elle l'enlaça doucement et embrassa son cou.

-Je suis désolé Er. Je…Je ne savais pas. Je ne veux pas t'imposer la petite. Je prendrais mes responsabilités envers elle, et trouverai un appartement. Je te verserai une pension pour Nya.

-Non, non Jay. Tu ne m'imposes rien. On va élever cette petite ensemble, je l'aimerai comme j'aime Nya. On lui donnera l'amour dont elle a besoin.

-J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir. Souffla Jay en l'embrassant.

-Papa ? Souffla Nya

-Hey ma princesse. Tu es prête pour l'école ?

-Oui. Est-ce que tatie va avoir bientôt l'enfant qui va venir habiter chez elle ?

Jay se tourna vers Erin ne comprenant pas.

-Tu as oublié ? Katsa et Mouse adopte une orpheline.

-Oh oui, je m'en souviens. Je suis allé jouer avec la puce.

Il se tourna vers Nya, il faut qu'il lui explique.

-Pour Katsa je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses si une petite fille comme toi viendrait habiter avec nous ? Demanda Jay

-Je serai contente ! Parce que ça me ferait une amie pour jouer ! Et puis ça sera comme ma sœur ! S'exclama la petite toute excitée.

Jay embrassa le front de Nya soulagé, avant de lui mettre son manteau. Ils déposèrent leur fille à l'école avant de se rendre au Chicago Med. Maggie les repéra immédiatement.

-Hey vous deux. Le médecin qui s'occupe de la petite Lily-Rose va venir vous voir avant que vous la voyez.

Elle les fit entrer dans un petit bureau. Erin s'assit en tenant la main de Jay dans la sienne pour lui apporter son soutien. Katsa entra dans la pièce

-Bonjour.

-C'est toi son médecin ?! S'exclama Jay

-Ca a l'air de te surprendre.

-Un peu.

-Goodwin m'a offert une place au sein de l'établissement, je n'allais pas refuser.

-Non, ça aurait été une erreur. Sourit Erin

-Bon, Ally a mis dans le dossier tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'état de santé de la petite. Les maladies de son côté.

Katsa leur expliqua encore quelque truc avant de les inviter à la suivre.

-Alors tu vas avoir la petite ? Demanda Erin

-Laurel, elle arrive dans la journée.

Elle les emmena dans la chambre de la petite et les laissa seule pour qu'ils lui expliquent comme ils veulent. Elle envoya un message à Mouse pour leur rappeler leur rendez-vous.

Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis, Erin a vite trouver sa place auprès de la petite Lily-Rose. Et ils forment une belle petite famille maintenant. Jay ayant encore du mal à assimiler la nouvelle. Erin avait déposé les filles à l'école et avait fini par rejoindre Katsa pour une matinée fille.

-On passe au District ? Proposa Kat'

-Euh oui.

Elles montèrent rapidement à l'étage, Jay fut le premier à les voir et rejoignit sa chérie.

-Hey, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

-Hey. On ne dérange pas ? Demanda Erin

-Non, on tourne en rond de toute façon.

-C'est dur de tourner en carré ! Lança Katsa qui avait rejoint Mouse

-Elle t'a eu là ! Fit Antonio

-Euh, Jay, Kat il…il faut que je vous parle… Déclara Mouse nerveusement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de pause, Mouse fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Je…je me suis réengagé dans les Rangers. Je pars milieu de semaine prochaine. Annonça-t-il

Les autres étaient dans l'open-space regardant ce qui va se passer. Antonio avait rejoint Erin, tous les regards étaient tournés vers le trio. Katsa s'effondra en larmes sous leurs yeux, Mouse complétement perdu par la réaction de la jeune femme. Il avait tout imaginé en termes de réaction sauf qu'elle pleure. Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle s'enfuit en courant de la pièce et dévala les escaliers pour sortir.

-Comment tu oses ! Siffla Jay avant de le prendre par le col et le plaquer contre le mur de sorte qu'il ne touche plus pied.

-Jay

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas lui briser le cœur !

-Jay lâche le ! Intervint Erin

Les autres tentèrent de les séparer, mais Jay a de la poigne. Au bout de quelques minutes ils réussirent à le faire lâcher Mouse qui en profita pour rejoindre Katsa.

-Kat… je suis désolé, je voulais te le dire plus tôt mais…

Elle le gifla violemment avant de remonter en larmes à l'étage des Renseignements. Jay lui lança un regard noir.

-On y va Erin ? On n'a plus rien à faire ici. Souffla Katsa.

-Je te vois ce soir. Fit Jay en embrassant Erin

-Kat… Commença Mouse lorsqu'elle passa devant lui.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et disparu avec Erin profiter de leur journée.

 **THE END**


End file.
